Tourniquet (Ember)
by Isnotamusedsir
Summary: Young Allison went to bed one morning living a normal life, the next day, she was running for her life from Walkers. Based on the song Tourniquet by Evanescence, Allison finds herself passed out in the woods, only to be found by a member of the Atlanta group. Glenn/Oc, then Shane/Oc, followed by Daryl/Oc *Note: Changed cover image*
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

The rushing water from the creek soothed her from the frightening thoughts of her pursuers. Breathless, the young woman sat down, and examined her surroundings. It was dark, and she couldn't make anything out. The rapids almost completely blocked out the groaning from behind. Before the closest grabbed her, the frightened woman plunged into the cold water, shocked at first by the temperature.

She waded across, telling herself not to look back at them. She had been on the run for months, fighting the rotten corpses that had come back to life. Day by day, human population dropped, and the walking dead increased. She had family back in Atlanta, and her first instinct was to make sure they were safe. Upon entering the city, she had taken notice of the cars leaving the city.

For a month, she had been hold up in a tree house she found, but it was only a matter of time before she had to leave and find more supplies. "Big mistake," she had told herself the moment she left. Never once did she really consider that she might not be so lucky each time. She was with her Beagle, Marble, but he was eaten before she discovered the tree house.

Disobeying what she had commanded herself, the woman looked back, and screamed as one of the dead latched onto her. Franticly, she pulled out her hunting knife that was latched on a belt across her chest. The young woman ducked under the rapids, and opened her eyes in the mucky water. She saw the creature above her, and quickly stabbed it in the skull.

Her lungs screamed for air, and she bolted up from the water. She gasped for air, and before the zombie's other companions reached her, she climbed over to the shore, stood up, and ran.

The night air was frigid, and nipped at her face. Her wet clothing only slowed her down. Still clutching her knife, she hid behind a tree to catch her breath. Her heart was beating in her head, and she couldn't relax her muscles. She heard more grunting, and collided her blade with the head of another walking corpse.

"Come on Allison. You have to keep going!" She screamed in her mind. Her heart was beating faster, but she kept going. Looking behind her, Allison spotted more dead. She told herself to stay and fight. She quickly killed another, wheezing from exhaustion as she did. One was about to sink its teeth into her from behind, but Allison spun around, and shoved the blade up through its jaw, and up the brain. "Okay, now run you idiot!"

Allison sped into the direction she was headed, but she didn't take notice to a stump in her path. Her foot caught on the base, and she tumbled to the ground, wincing in the sudden pain. She rotated her ankle to test if it was broken, which to her luck, wasn't. Allison slowly stood up, biting her lip and silently screaming as she put weight on her injury.

Cursing, she still kept going, limping as she put pressure on her ankle. Looking behind her, Allison clutched her knife with both hands, then sent the upper half of a zombie's head off, watching it stumble to the ground. She killed another, and panted as she continued running.

"What the hell's the point?" she quietly said aloud. "Where am I even going?"

Her ankle was now screaming in pain, and Allison felt her legs give out from under her. She never felt this tired before. Her head felt like it was spinning, and her ankle felt as if it were on fire. It was starting to swell. Sweat trickled from her brow, and the last thing she saw before blacking out was a pair of military boots headed towards her.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Allison's eyelids slowly opened, and she knitted her eyebrows, taking in her unfamiliar surroundings. She was under a thick blanket on a stiff mattress, completely naked. Her cheeks heated up, knowing that someone, maybe multiple strangers saw her entire body.

Allison watched a tall woman with long dark hair peak her head into the room. The woman smiled, and spoke.

"How are you feeling?" She asked. Allison felt herself pulling the blanket closer around her, and scrunched her forehead. She answered,

"Good." Allison felt her face heat up. She always was that way around strangers. Her guest narrowed her eyes, in a comforting way, and sat on the bed. Allison pulled her knees into her chest, and the woman pressed her hand to her face.

"Are you embarrassed about something?" She asked. Allison shook her head, and told the woman that she always felt queer around strangers. The woman laughed a little, then handed her a stack of items she didn't notice.

"I thought you might want some clothing. No point in getting sick running around in wet clothing," She said. "By the way, my name is Lori Grimes. My son's name is Carl. My husband was shot, and has been in a coma since…" Lori sighed, and stood up. She stopped at the archway, and turned to face Allison.

"I'm sorry." Allison quickly said. Lori hung her head, and then smiled.

"Shane Walsh, the man that found you out in the woods, he and Rick were partners. They were cops. Shane told me Rick was dead, and well, what were the odds he was alive." Lori stated. Allison put two and two together that Rick was Lori's husband.

"Oh, I almost forgot to tell you my name. Allison Hent."

Lori exited the room, leaving Allison to herself again. She pushed the blankets away, and slowly stood up. Allison fell to the floor, having forgotten her injury. Using the bed for support, she pulled herself up off the ground, and sat on the bed.

Picking up the stack of clothing Lori had left for her, Allison examined the clothing; A dark green loose tank top with two buttons at the neck, shredded tight jeans that were a little too long, and a pair of lace-up leather brown boots. Undergarments were in the pile too, along with another pair of jeans, a blue tank top, and a knit sweater.

Quickly, Allison dressed in the first outfit, and found her way to a small bathroom. She locked her eyes with her reflection in the mirror, taking in her features. She had large, soft, pretty grey eyes. Her skin was tanned from living out doors.

Allison's hair was a dark brown that reached to her mid back, with a little wave to it. She had bow tie lips, and freckles that dusted from her left cheekbone to her right. Her nose had a low elevation, not far from her top lip. The tip leaned up, but didn't quite stick out. A small beauty mark rested under her right eye. She was in personality and looks, a beautiful person.

Allison stepped out of the bathroom, and soon realized that she was in an RV. A young blonde girl with pale skin and blue eyes was sitting at the table beside the small kitchen. She sat down across from the girl, and made eye contact.

"Hi. I'm Allison."

"Amy. It's hot out. You might want to pull your hair back."

Allison turned her head towards a tress of her hair that hung over her shoulder, and twirled her finger in it. She grabbed the rest of her hair, and knotted it into a side ponytail on the right side of her face. Her bangs fell across her face, which refused to stay back. They were some what spiked, and she swiftly swept them to the right.

She slid out from the table, and noticed a sign above Amy's head that said "How About A Nice Cup Of Shut The Hell Up." Allison smiled, and kept the fraise running through her head. It was catchy, and she liked the way it sounded. She limped out of the RV, and looked around for Lori, but she wasn't there.

"Hey! How're you feeling!?" A voice from above shouted. Startled, Allison turned around, and spotted an older man standing on top of the RV. He was wearing a fishing had, a white sleeveless top, an unbuttoned faded Hawaiian shirt, and a pair of khakis. "Better?" He asked.

"Yeah!" Allison shouted back at him. "What's who're you?"

"My name's Dale. This is my RV. How about you?"

"Allison!" She heard a voice shout. Allison snapped her heard over, and watched an unfamiliar man walk up towards her, Lori following. The man came up to her, and casually shook her hand, then let it fall.

"I'm Shane. I was out in the woods, doin' a few laps to make sure Walkers weren't near, and I stumbled across you. Lucky I found you when I did." He said with a smile.

"Thanks for saving me, I owe you my life." Allison said, returning the smile.

"Don't worry 'bout it." Shane said. He whispered something in Lori's ear, and then walked off, calling for Carl.

Allison looked up at Dale, waved, and then walked off with Lori to meet the rest of the group.

"Some of the group members are in Atlanta. Morales, Andrea- Amy's sister, Glenn, Merle- Daryl's brother, T-Dog, and a woman named Jacqui. They left not long ago. Normally, Glenn goes alone to get supplies in Atlanta, but they volunteered."

"Atlanta?" Allison cried out. "But! That's suicide!"

"It's not my call, Allison. If it were up to me, I wouldn't let them go." Lori told her as she rested both hands on the younger girls shoulders.

"How old are you?" She asked Allison.

"27." Allison answered.

"You look much younger for your age. How tall?"

"5 foot 4."

"Weight?"

"130, roughly."

"Well," Lori said, guiding Allison down to the lake. "I think you'll be a valuable sneaking type for us. Usually, that would come from Shane. But…"

Both women sat down on boulders next to the water. Lori began telling her about what the day was like at the camp, and such, but Allison hardly caught on to what she had said.

"Atlanta? Either the people here are crazy, desperate, or both." She said in her head.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

It seemed as if the heat from the blazing sun was worsening by the minute. Allison kept whipping sweat away from her forehead, but it just kept accumulating. Frustrated, she slid down the rocks she could get to the water. Cupping her hand and bringing it down into the water, Allison pressed her wet hand against her face.

After rubbing water on her arms, she started back towards the camp. Her face was slightly cooling down from the water, but it wasn't enough. Allison hopped that when night came, it would be cooler. Dale was on top of the RV, so she decided to pay him a visit.

Before she climbed the later, she heard a car alarm screeching up the valley. Allison watched as a red Mustang parked right at the front of the RV. An Asian boy-probably Allison's age or younger- climbed out. Allison walked over to the car, Shane and Dale behind her.

"Turn that damn thing off!" Dale shouted.

"I don't know how!" The boy shouted.

Shane yanked open the hood of the Mustang, and pulled of a wire, stopping the sound. Amy brushed out from behind her, and started shouting at the Asian. Allison walked over to Lori and Carl, who were just watching them argue.

"Where were you all morning?" Lori asked, turning her attention to the young woman. Allison faced Lori, and then smiled at Carl, who smiled back.

"Down at the quarry, why?"

"Well. When you were gone, we picked up a signal. T-Dog. He said"

"Let me guess, that they're as good as dead. "

"Not quite, just trapped."

Allison shook her head in disappointment, and the Asian walked over to her. "Glenn, good to meet you."

"Allison."

The two young adults shook hands, and Glenn turned his gaze to the entrance of the camp, where a moving truck halted to a stop. An older blonde Caucasian woman jumped out, and Amy ran to her.

"I'm guessing that's Andrea?" Allison asked Glenn, who answered with a nod. Two African Americans came out, one man and the other Female. "That's T-Dog and Jacqui."

A Mexican man came out moments later, and then ran to his family. Allison guessed that that was Morales.

"No Merle?" She asked Glenn, who looked at her, confused that she knew him. He drew a conclusion that someone had told her who all went. "No. We had, problems."

"How so?" Allison asked. Glenn was about to answer, but she took notice that Carl was crying. Allison put her hand up to stop Glenn for now, and began to rub the child's back. Suddenly, Carl looked over, and a smile appeared on his face.

"Dad!" He shouted as he broke into a sprint. Both women looked over to a man with shaped, waved hair, blue eyes, and wearing a Sheriff outfit. The man was hugging his child for dear life, then stood up and headed towards Lori. With a shocked expression and a glance at Shane, she embraced her husband.

Allison smiled, and walked off into the RV, Glenn following. She slid into the table, and Glenn sat across from her. Allison propped her arms out, and rested her head on her hands. She turned her eyes towards the quarry, ignoring Glenn. He reached across, and shook her arm. Allison snapped her head back towards him, waiting for Glenn to say something.

"What?" She demanded.

"Are you okay? You seem tense. Angry about something?" Glenn asked. Allison sighed, and locked her fingers together.

"When Lori told me a large group of people were sent to Atlanta, all I though was 'they're gonna die.' And now I've been told that someone was left behind, and maybe dead."

"Allison," Glenn started. "He was attracting Walkers, so… Rick handcuffed him to a roof, and he's still there."

"You practically left him for dead! What's wrong with you?" She shouted. Allison slid out from the table, but her bad ankle caught on the leg of the chair. She stumbled, and tried to brace her fall with her hands.

Glenn couldn't stop laughing. Allison gripped her right wrist, having put too much pressure on it. Standing up, she playfully punched Glenn for being an ass. He flinched, and then followed his new companions out of the RV.

"Sorry, you just looked so funny." Glenn joked with a smile. Allison rolled her eyes, and then glanced up at the sky. The sun was setting. Orange streaks, yellow horizon, and smaller purple smudged spots collided. It was beautiful. Glenn looked up too, and then walked over to the fire where Morales was attending. Allison followed, and was pulled down on the ground by Glenn.

Lying on their backs, they continued to watch the sky. Something black darted across the sky, and Allison sat up, squinting her eyes. Glenn sat up too, and looked at Allison.

"Did you see that?" Allison asked, still watching the sky.

"What?"

"Never mind…"

Allison lied back on the ground, and Glenn came down too.

"So … Friends?" Glenn asked.

"Friends." Allison agreed.

_How strange_, She thought to herself. _Moments ago, we were arguing about a stranger, and then he laughed when I fell, and now we're watching the sunset together, as friends_.

Glenn awkwardly wrapped his one arm around Allison, which caused her to stiffen. _Don't be an ass!_ She heard herself commanding. She smiled, and scooted closer to him. Allison felt a set of eyes watching her, and she looked to the right of her, where she saw Lori smiling, and giving her thumbs up.

"Glenn?" She whispered.

"Hmm?"

"Do think the apocalypse will end?" She asked. Glenn looked at her, and then answered.

"I hope so, but I doubt it."

Allison broke away from the thought, and watched the sky turn a midnight color.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

That previous night, Rick told the group everything that had happened to him. Allison and Rick had a conversation about Merle, and Allison finally realized that he was dangerous. Since she didn't have a tent, Glenn shared his with Allison.

"So, Allison… Do you have any family?" Glenn had asked her once they walked into the small tent.

"They're all dead. I was engaged, too. But I'm pretty sure that's over…"

Glenn looked at her, feeling sorry. He had lost his mother and sisters. He knew what it was like. Allison sat down on a green thermal sleeping bag that Shane had given her. She pulled off her boots, and flexed her toes.

Glenn walked over to the entrance of the tent, and left. Allison watched the entrance, and shortly after, she heard a bush rustle. Clutching her knife, she stood up, and exited. She a twig snapped, and she felt her muscles tensing. Slowly, she walked around the tent, and went into the woods, seeking whatever was making noise.

Allison's palms began to sweat, and she whipped them on her pant legs. She stepped on something sharp, and let out a cry of pain. She had forgotten that her boots were in the tent. She examined her foot, and spotted a thorn wedged in. Quickly, Allison found a fallen tree, and sat down, prying out the thorn, gasping from the surge of blood gushing out.

The thorn had gone in deep, and she heard a gurgling sound behind her. Allison slid off the log, and watched a Walker with half of its face chewed off. It reached for her, and stumbled over the log. Landing beside her, it latched onto her leg, about to bite. Allison was paralyzed with shock.

Coming into focus, she gripped her knife harder, and drove the Walker's head. She flipped on top of it, and stabbed it one more time, insuring it was dead. Ignoring the blood running off her foot, she ran into a sprint, and walked into her tent. Glenn still wasn't back.

Looking for something to wipe her foot with, she took out one of her socks she had stuffed in her foot, and held it on her foot. _Better go see someone before it gets infected. _ Obeying her conscience, she stumbled out of her tent. She reached the RV, and called up for Dale.

"What're you doin'?" He shouted down at her.

"I stepped on a thorn! It won't stop bleeding, and I don't want it to get infected!"

Dale climbed down from the RV, and beckoned for Allison to follow him inside. She sat down at the table, and watched as Dale opened a cabinet and pulled out a First-Aid kit. He knelt down, and wet a cloth with Peroxide. He held it to her foot, and watched as she gripped her hands on the sides of the table.

After a few minutes of washing the cut, Dale wrapped her foot, and pulled out a pill bottle. He shook his head and emptied the last painkiller into the palm of Allison's hand. She swallowed it before Dale was able to get her something to wash it down with.

"Alright. Now, you go get some rest in the back." He said, pointing to the bedroom.

"No, that's alright. It's your RV, you're bed."

"Are you sure?"

Allison nodded, and walked out of the RV. On her way back to the tent, she felt a hand grip her shoulder and spin her around. She was face to face with Glenn. Allison took a deep breath, and then glared at him.

"Jesus… You scared me!" She yelled.

"I'm sorry! I just wanted to make sure you were fine. You weren't in when I got back."

"Couldn't this have waited for when we actually got _in_ the tent?" Allison hissed.

Glenn let go of her shoulder, and the two young adults walked into the tent. Allison crawled into her sleeping bag, and watched Glenn place a bag down next to her.

"I got your bag for you. I didn't know if there was something in there you needed for sleeping."

Allison nodded, and went through her bag, making sure everything was in. Her flashlight, a pocket knife, a small 15 round hand gun, a box of ammo, two other shirts, a pair of pants, extra boots, a half used box of variety back Band Aids, a canteen, and a smashed loaf of bread. Her clothing she had worn when she was found was being washed.

"Thank you." She said to Glenn.

Sleep wasn't easy that night. Allison was busy off and on deciding on whether or not she should tell Rick about being attacked in the woods. She stared out the vent of the tent, waiting for daylight. Eventually, it did come, but it felt like forever until it did. Allison got dressed into the other pair of clothing Lori had given her, save the sweater.

Allison let her hair fall, not bothering to put it up. She walked over to the clothing pile, and placed her dirty laundry in it. She sat down around the fire, craving coffee. Nobody was cooking breakfast, so she decided to do it herself. Allison felt like a rag just lying there, waiting to be used. And now, she was.

Allison put a rusty pot over the fire, and filled it with water. After the water had come to a boil, she dumped oats in it, and started stirring. She added some cinnamon into it, and some freeze dried bananas, not sure how well they would stand in the water.

After a few minutes of cooking, Allison noticed people filing out of their tents.

"Thanks for cooking kid." T-Dog said, sitting down by the fire.

"You're welcome. I came out this morning, bored shitless, so…"

T-Dog smiled, and went over to the line of make shift dishes. Tin cans. He brought his over, and so did everyone else. As she was scooping, Allison noticed that Rick wasn't present. Shortly after, he did appear, and Allison made sure he had food. Andrea came up to her with her food, and began speaking.

"You didn't have to cook, you know."

"I know. I couldn't sleep last night, so I was out first and made good use of my time."

Andrea nodded with a smile, and turned her head towards Amy, who was waiting for her.

"Well, I better get back over. Thanks for your help. T-Dog really appreciates it. Oh, and I almost forgot- after breakfast, we're headed down to the lake to do laundry. "

Andrea took off with a wave, and Allison watched as she was talking to her sister. Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui went off into the woods after returning their dishes. Everything was calm, and peaceful.

A piercing scream echoed through the camp, and watched Carl, Sophia, and Jacqui run into the camp. Everyone except for the three of them ran into the woods. Allison clutched her knife, and gazed in shock, watching a stray Walker eating a deer that had recently been killed. Allison knew she had to tell Rick now about the Walker she found last night.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

The men didn't hesitate to take down the Walker. They began beating it like a rag doll, but their efforts were in vain. Dale pushed past Allison, wielding an axe. Swiftly while the Walker was crawling on the ground, he decapitated its vile head.

Allison looked over at Andrea, then back to the Walker. Leaves began to rustle, and Allison gripped her knife. A gruff man wielding a crossbow appeared from the bushes. He was a redneck, with blue eyes and messy brown hair.

He examined the walker, kicking it, and cursing it. Allison didn't hear most of them, and she ran back to camp. She noticed Amy and Andrea had left as well.

"What happened?" Jacqui asked.

"Daryl's back. It was his deer. I don't want to be there when Rick tells him about Merle." Andrea said, crossing her arms.

Allison started aimlessly passing the camp, running thoughts through her head. _If that's Merle's brother, what the hell will he be like. Everyone said Merle was insane, I just hope his brother's not… _ Someone calling her name interrupted Allison's trains of thoughts.

"Looks like you have a fan." Andrea said with a chuckle. Carl ran up to Allison, and opened his hands to show her something. It was a red rose. A panicking thought that he found it where she was attacked last night nerved her.

"I'm gonna give this to my mom. Do you think she'll like it?"

"Yeah. Carl, could you show me where you found the rose?"

"I found it not too far away from your tent," Carl whispered in her ear to finish. "I also found a dead Walker by it."

Just like that, Allison took off without a moment's hesitation. _You idiot!_ She cursed in her mind. Allison found the Walker, taking note of maggots eating away at it. The smell was worse than before. She was fumbling through her pockets for matches, but remembered she had left them in her bag.

Quickly, she made her way back to she and Glenn's tent, and shifted for the matches. When she found them, she bolted right back to the body, stuck a match, and set it on fire.

The smell of sizzling flesh that was already rotten and decomposing made Allison sick to her stomach. Unable to stand the smell, she leant down on the ground, and began violently vomiting. Clutching her mouth and nose to stop her from inhaling, she ran back towards camp.

When she arrived, Rick was arguing with Daryl. Her sudden appearance caused some people to look at her. She quickly rushed over to the water supply, cutting in between the two fighting men. They both watched her before fighting again.

Allison pulled out a bottle of water and began chugging it, trying to calm her nerves, then curled into a ball. She heard footsteps and looked up, meeting eyes with Glenn, who lifted her up.

"Ok?" He asked.

"Yeah. Just…"

Glenn guided her back to their shared tent, and stared at her. Allison sunk down into her sleeping bag, clutching her face with her hands. Concerned, Glenn started asking her questions.

"What happened last night?" He asked. Allison looked at him, and shook her head.

"Please tell me," He pleaded. "Allison, please."

Allison took a deep breath, and slid her bag over. She searched for her knit jacket, and pulled on. Fumbling with the buttons, distracted, she took a deep breath. Allison wasn't trying to button it; she just did it to draw away attention from the subject at hand.

Glenn gently pulled her hands away, holding them. He let her cold hands fall, then kept looking at her.

"I'm waiting. Please Allison. I know it's important."

"How well can you keep secrets?" She asked him.

"Good. Never once spilled one." Glenn lied. Allison was about to tell him about the Walker, when I head peeking the tent flap stopped her. It was Rick.

"Glenn, we're headin' back to Atlanta. Goin' after Merle. Coming?"

Glenn looked back at Allison, who nodded, telling him to go. Glenn was hesitant, but agreed. Walking out of the tent, Glenn made a mental note to ask her about the subject again. Allison walked out, and watched T-Dog, Rick, and Glenn discussing a plan.

Glenn looked over one last time before getting in the moving truck, and waved. Allison waved back, smiling.

"C'mon! We ain't got all day!" Daryl shouted.

Waving one last time, Allison turned on her heel, and bumped into Lori who was carrying kindling.

"Lori! I'm so sorry, I didn't see you." Allison assured,

"It's ok. Oh, have you seen Carl?" She asked. Allison shook her head, and remembered she was supposed to be helping the other women with laundry.

"Try askin' Dale." Allison suggested. Lori nodded, and watched Allison jogging down to the rock quarry.


	6. Chapter 6

Don't be shy to review! : 3

Chapter 6

"How did we get stuck doing all the Hattie McDaniel work?" Jacqui mumbled as she vigorously scrubbed a pair of jeans against a washboard.

"The world ended. Didn't you get the memo?" Amy said.

Allison let out a sigh, and began thinking of what she had left behind. Family. Friends. Only hollow shells of sad, taunting memories were left.

"I miss my washing machine…" Carol said, as if she was reading Allison's mind. Jacqui went off about how she missed her coffee maker.

"I miss my computer… Texting…" Amy said in a small voice.

"My father playing the guitar," Allison said. "On warm summer nights, after cook outs… he'd just sit on the porch. Me and my Step-mother sitting on a porch swing, singing to whatever he played…"

The group fell silent. Allison felt her eyes watering from bringing the memory up. She hadn't meant to go into details about it, or make it sound sad. Andrea broke the silence.

"I miss my vibrater." She said with a smile. The women laughed a little.

"Me too." Carol said. Now everyone was bursting. Allison turned around. Her gaze stopped at Ed, who just stared there, watching them while smoking.

"What's so funny?" He demanded, walking up to the workingwomen.

"Problem, Ed?" Andrea demanded, standing up.

"How 'bout y'all get back to work. This ain't no comedy club."

Carol began focusing back to her work. The other women joined in, moving into an eerie silence. Allison glanced up, and spotted Lori and Shane fighting. Lori led Carl away, back towards the camp, and Shane just watched her.

Allison and Shane locked eye contact, and Shane nodded, letting off a small smile. _I don't think he means it. Something's wrong._ She stood up from her work, and was about to walk over to him, when she heard Ed yelling at her.

"Where the hell do you think you're goin'" He demanded. Allison locked her jaw, and turned around.

"You know Ed, why don't you take that fat ass of yours and do something useful, instead of telling us how to work." Andrea snapped.

"Don't think I won't knock you on your ass," Ed warned. "Come on." He motioned towards Carol. She stood up, and walked over to him, but Jacqui and Allison stopped her.

"So she can show up with fresh bruises later, Ed?" Jacqui asked.

"C'mon." he commanded. Carol tried to get around the two women, but they held her back.

"I don't think she has to go anywhere." Allison shouted.

"Besides," Andrea said, walking up to Ed. "If you don't like how your laundry is done, then do it yourself."

Andrea tossed a wet shirt at Ed, who proceeded to fling it back at her, then shoved.

"You son of a bitch! You lazy, piece of shit!" Allison yelled.

Before any of the women could react, Ed punched Allison right in the nose, breaking it. Allison felt the blood run off her face, and watched as Shane ran over, and began to attack Ed. The other women ran over to both Allison and Carol, watching Shane, pummeling Ed's face.

"You put your hands on your wife, your little girl, or anybody else in this camp one more time, I will not stop next time. I'll beat you to death, Ed." Shane warned, with a kick to the side.

"Allison, are you ok?" Shane asked. Allison nodded, and Shane offered her his hand. Taking it, she noticed blood splattered on them. Shane patted Allison on the shoulder, and took off.

Allison sat down to help with the rest of the laundry, but Andrea stopped her.

"No, Allison. Go get some rest." She said. Allison nodded, and slowly walked up the dusty path. Stopping in camp, she noticed almost everyone was gazing at her face. Allison realized that the blood had reached her chin, curving to reach it.

"Jesus Christ Allison! What the hell happened?" She heard Dale shout. Allison shook her head, while doing so, caused blood to fall to the ground. _Now you've done it._ She felt dizzy, and stumbled towards the RV. Allison didn't make it in time, and fainted right by Shane.


	7. Chapter 7

Reviews won't kill me!

Chapter 7

_"__Allison! Quickly, get under the bed!"_

_ "Dad! No, please!"_

_ The older man clutched his daughter's shoulder; giving her a sorrowful look. Allison began to cry, and embraced her father one last time. The Walkers had managed to break down the door, and Allison screamed as she watched her father being devoured._

_ "Allison!" a woman whispered. Allison turned around, and saw her stepmother motioning for her to hide. Quickly, she slid into the closet, and watched another Walker grab her stepmother. _

_ Allison held back a scream, and slid to the other side of the closet. Taking a deep breath, she waited for the Walkers to return to their meal. In the dark of the closet, she slowly opened the door, and crept over to the open window, jumping out of the first story._

_ Hearing a dog barking, she turned around, and watched her Beagle run up to her. Allison went over to her family's truck, and slid inside. Her dog sat on the seat, and Allison started the engine. After driving for an hour, she stopped, and broke down in tears._

Allison sat up, and dug her fingers into the mattress she was lying on. The same one she found herself on her first night her. A familiar face was looming over her, softly gripping her shoulders.

"Hey, calm down." He said.

"Shane? What happened?" She asked. Shane looked at her, and then reached out to her nose. Allison recoiled from the touch.

"After you stumbled into camp and passed out, I carried you into the RV. You should've come back with me right away, instead of staying down with the women." Shane said. He grabbed a water bottle, and gently held it up to her nose.

" Son of a bitch broke my nose…" Allison muttered.

"Yeah. Don't worry, beat that piece of trash to a pulp."

"What were you and Lori arguing about?" Allison asked.

"Nothin'."

Allison nodded, and stood up out of bed. She felt dizzy, and leant on Shane for support. Holding her arm, he guided her out of the RV. Andrea and Amy were smoking fish, and Allison noticed that Jim was tied to a tree.

"What happened to Jim?" She asked Shane.

"He was diggin' holes up on that hill," He said, pointing to a ridge to far from the camp. "A hundred degrees out… He went a little crazy up there, refused to stop, so."

Shane took Allison down to the lake, and helped her clean the dried blood that was caked to her face off. Now being able to examine her nose more, Shane took a closer look at it. Allison's nose was slightly swollen, and was black and blue.

"How bad does it hurt?" Shane asked.

"Like hell."

Shane nodded, and ran his fingers through his hair. He stopped, and watched the sun reflect on the water. Allison turned towards him, asking him a question that had been eating away at her.

"Why did you bring me back when you found me? Why didn't you just leave me for dead?"

"Because," Shane started. "It didn't seem like a good way to die."

"So if it had been a heroic reason I got hurt-"

"Still would've taken you back."

Allison turned her gaze to the beautiful water, and listened to Shane breathing. She had read stories about Apocalypses, and they all made one seem exciting. This-doing laundry and having her nose broken by an abusive man- wasn't exactly what she had in mind.

Allison stood up, and walked back to camp, leaving Shane alone. She sat by the fire, where almost everyone was. She took notice that they were all preparing the fish that the sisters had caught.

"So, what's the story about your nose?" Morales asked.

"I'd rather not get into that." Allison said, picking up a skinned fish. She poked a metal rod into it, and began cooking it.

"Did Shane do it? We all saw him with blood on his hands, then you showed up, like that." Morales continued. Allison took a deep breath, feeling pressured by all the eyes fixed on her.

"Ed. He did it. Let's just say, we women got a little fed up with him." She said.

"So, what happened?" Someone else asked.

"Just drop it!" Andrea shouted. Everyone got back to his or her jobs, but that didn't stop them from looking at Allison.

"Thanks." She said to the older woman. Andrea smiled, and nodded.

"Anything to help a friend."

That night, everyone sat down by the fire, enjoying the fish. Stories were swapped, and everyone forgot about the Walkers. Allison was sitting by Andrea and Amy, having a girl talk. Dale started talking about his watch, and Amy stood up.

"Where're you goin'? Allison asked.

"To use the bathroom. God, trying to be a little discreet around here." Amy said. Andrea smiled, and turned to Allison.

"What's it like? Having a sibling?" Allison asked.

"Depending on who you ask… Personally, I love it." Andrea answered.

"Changing the subject for a moment, do you think the men will be back soon?" Allison asked.

Before Andrea could answer, a piercing scream caused her to look around. Amy was bit. Walkers were everywhere. Andrea ran over, and held her sister. Before the Walker that bit Amy could hurt Andrea too, Allison dashed over, and shoved her knife up it's jaw. It collapsed, and

Allison witnessed both Walkers and people being slaughtered. Stunned, she didn't notice the Walker limping up from behind. A gun shot broke her daze, and she snapped her head around, watching the dead Walker crumple. Turning her head, Allison spotted Shane, who lowered his gun.

It was chaos. Carl had run up to Lori, who shielded his eyes. More gunshots sounded, and that was when Allison noticed Rick and Glenn emerging. Carl ran to his father, and the blood bath shortly ended. Allison turned around to a weeping Andrea.

Amy had died.


	8. Chapter 8

Please review! Please! _Think of the children!_

Chapter 8

"Now I remember why I was diggin' those graves." Jim said aloud. Everyone, all that was left, looked at him.

"What the hell is this?" Allison demanded. "How did we not see this coming?"

"I don't know… I guess it was only a matter of time." Dale stuttered.

Allison shook her head, frowning. She jogged over to Glenn, crossing her arms. She gazed into his eyes, waiting for him to say going back to Atlanta was a mistake.

"We didn't find him…" Glenn said.

"We did get the gun bag." Rick said from behind.

"What gun bag?" Allison asked.

"The one I dropped in Atlanta."

Allison let out a dry sigh, and headed towards she and Glenn's tent. She stopped, and stared at the eaten body, what was left of it. _Ed._

_Ass hole had this coming… _

Crawling into her tent, she heard leaves rustling, much like when she found the stray Walker by the rose bush. Not realizing she hadn't rezipped the tent flap, she sat on the floor, facing the back of the tent.

Cold arms wrapped around her. Allison flipped on her back, and slammed her head onto the ground. She stared at the figure for a moment.

"What the hell Glenn?" She spat.

"Sorry!" He said. Sitting up, he backed over to his sleeping bag, lying on top of it. Glenn turned on a lamp. Allison crawled over to the tent flap, and zipped it. Taking a deep breath, she went over to her bag, and pulled out her pocketknife, gun, and box of ammo.

Glenn watched her; curious as to why she was taking out her weapons. He went over to Allison, and picked up her gun.

"Glock .22…" Allison stated.

"What?" Glenn asked. Allison smiled, and looked at him, her grey eyes twinkling in from the glow of the lamp. He looked back at her, and knitted his eyebrows together. "You're nose-"

"I know. Fight with Ed down at the lake." Allison said, looking away.

Glenn nodded, and pulled out a piece of folded paper, with something inside of it. He handed it to Allison, and she placed it on the ground.

"I got the idea from Andrea… When we were in Atlanta the first time, she took a necklace for Amy's birthday." He said.

"Not my birthday." Allison said.

"I know. Open it."

Allison picked the paper up again, and ran her thumb over the creases. Carefully, she opened the package. She smiled, and held up a sterling silver necklace with a dragonfly pendant. The body of the bug crystal, and the rest was silver.

"Thank you Glenn. It's beautiful."

"You're welcome." He said. Both adults looked at each other. Allison's smiled faded, and Glenn leaned into her. Slowly, their lips brushed, and then fully collided.

Glenn wrapped his arms around her waist, and pulled her closer. Allison felt herself melting into him, and moved her hands to his face. It was beautiful, and silent. A few minutes passed, and they broke away

"Wow…" Glenn stated. Allison smiled a little, and ran her finger over the wings of the dragonfly of her necklace. Glenn gently took it from her, and fastened it around Allison's neck for her.

"At least one good thing happened today." Glenn said.

"You wouldn't call getting a forgotten gun bag good?" Allison asked. Glenn shrugged. The two adults turned in for the night, knowing only sorrow awaited them the next day.

Sleep wasn't easy for most last night. Nightmares of the fish fry- 13 people died. Allison tossed and turned, only drifting off for a few minutes at a time. Glenn didn't have much trouble sleeping. Allison crawled out the tent, fog grabbing at her ankles.

The moon was still out, and the stars glistened like diamonds. Turning on her flashlight and gripping her hunting knife, Allison inspected the camp. She stopped at Ed, not feeling any sorrow for him. It was hard to look at all the fallen.

The Walkers were once people like her, living, having family. To hate them just seemed barbaric. These people didn't have a choice to be what they are now. _But they aren't people anymore. They died a long time ago. All we did was but them out of their misery. _

Allison walked over to the RV, and sat down by Andrea, who was still weeping over her loss. Amy looked peaceful. She still hadn't turned. Allison placed her hand on her friend's back, and silently said a prayer for Amy.

"They're gonna try and take her, I know it…" Andrea mumbled through tears.

"We won't let them. Amy deserves better than that." Allison said. She remembered back to when she first met Amy. The second person she met in the camp. They didn't exactly have a friendly, member able moment, but still.

Allison remembered how Amy ran to Andrea when she got back from Atlanta. Through sheer experience, Allison knew what it was like to lose someone you loved.

But this was different. Amy had died in Andrea's arms. Allison watched helplessly from the side as her parents were devoured. She reached down, and rubbed the back of her hand along Amy's cheekbone.

"I'll do it if you want… Y'know, put her down." Allison said.

"No… I want to do it. She's my sister. I appreciate the offer, but I'm fine."

Allison nodded, and stood up off the ground. She walked into the RV, and then returned with a white, floral print blanket. Allison draped it along Andrea's shoulders, knowing she was cold. Andrea didn't even notice the blanket.

Hours passed, both women admiring Amy, waiting for her to turn. The sun was rising. Allison heard a tent flap open, and she turned around, watching Rick head towards the ridge where the soon to be graves were. He was holding a walkie-talkie.

Another hour passed, and people started to crawl out of bed. T-Dog started breakfast while others walked around the dead bodies. Daryl and Morales started dragging the dead Walkers over to a pile, and Glenn struck a match, starting the fire to burn them.

Lori came over to Andrea, and Allison slid over, making room for her.

"You gotta let us take her." Lori said. Andrea stiffened, and Allison stuck up for her.

"Lori, let her be. She's Andrea's sister. Her choice."

Lori nodded and stood up. Allison smiled down at Amy, and stood up. She walked over to Shane, and saw that Rick had come back. Dale went over to Andrea.

Morales and Daryl picked up the body of one of the dead campers, and drug it towards the fire. Glenn shot over to them, and began yelling.

"What are you doing? We don't burn our dead, we bury them!" Allison walked over to him, and watched Daryl scowl. Lashing out, he yelled at the survivors, telling them they were reaping what they sow.


	9. Chapter 9

Please review. I even made this chapter long!

Chapter 9

"He can't possibly think that truly, y'all left Merle for dead…" Allison said.

"He's Daryl Dixon, what were you expecting?" Glenn asked.

Allison rolled her eyes, and circled around camp. _How the hell did we not see this coming? They could've been headed towards us since day one. _

"Jim's been bit!"

Allison snapped her head around, and watched everyone swarm around him. Knowing they'd probably kill him, she didn't want to be there when they did. But she couldn't drag herself away. Instead, Allison joined everyone else, and witnessed as he tried to hit Shane with a shovel.

T-Dog grabbed Jims flailing arms, pining them to the sides. Daryl walked up to him, and yanked Jim's shirt up. Allison stopped breathing for a moment, and stared at the bleeding wound. Sure enough, he was but.

"I'm ok," Jim said, trying to convince the group that he wouldn't turn. "I'm ok."

Allison walked Jim over to a bench, and then returned, joining the group in a small huddle. They were weighing the options of what to do.

"I saw we put a pickaxe in his head," Daryl said, stating the obvious. "The line's pretty clear ain't it; zero tolerance for the Walkers."

"But Jim isn't dead yet. Maybe… maybe we can get help." Allison said.

"We could always go to the Center for Disease Control- The CDC." Rick offered.

"How far out?" Lori asked.

"25 miles, roughly away inside of Atlanta."

"Yeah. Atlanta, the one place we should avoid." Allison said.

"Do you have an idea?" Rick asked the young woman.

"Personally, I'm with you on the CDC, but what if Walkers get us?" She said

Rick looked around, then back to Jim. Jim looked up at him, thinking he was going to be killed.

"We could relocate at the CDC, build a new life. " Glenn said.

"Alright, how about this; we go to Fort Benning, like we'd been talkin' about."

"That's 100 miles the other direction." Lori said.

"If it's away from Atlanta, it's probably a safer bet." Shane said.

"Both places could provide food and shelter. That is if they're actually up and running." Allison stated.

"Fort Benning's probably overrun like other military cordons we saw. The CDC would be Jim's best bet. It's built to stand against terrorist attacks, nuclear disasters. It'd be protected against all costs. If there's any form of military left, it'd be there."

Before anyone else could give another suggestion, Daryl ran towards Jim, about to swing his pickaxe through his head. Jim slid back, frightened. Rick raised his gun at Daryl, clicking a bullet into the chamber. The two men glared at each other.

"We don't kill the living." Rick said.

"Funny… comin' from a guy who just put a gun to my head." Daryl said. Shane stepped in-between both men, and Daryl dropped the pickaxe. Rick escorted Jim inside of the RV, and Allison walked over to Andrea and Dale.

Dale was talking to Andrea, but Allison hardly caught on to what he said. Smiling down at the deceased girl, Allison ran her fingers through Amy's hair. Andrea slightly lifted Amy's head, and fastened a necklace to Amy's neck. The pendent was a mermaid.

Dale stood up, and walked into the RV. Allison gently held the pendent in her hand.

"It looks beautiful on her." Allison said.

"She had a thing for mermaids…" Andrea said, her voice trailing off.

Nearby, Daryl was swinging his pickaxe into the heads of the dead. He came to Ed, and was about to drive the pick in, but Carol stopped him. Allison looked over, and watched Daryl hand the older woman the pickaxe. She watched her swinging the weapon, over and over, into Ed's skull. _Lovely._

Turning her head back to Andrea and Amy, Allison caught her breath. She heard a faint breathing. Andrea rested her head on Amy's chest, and partially smiled.

Both women watched as Amy's arms began to twitch. She was groaning, and slowly opened her eyes. They were always blue, but now, her eyes were an icy cold blue. Her pupils were gone. The whites of her eyes were bloodshot. Amy began to paw at the air.

Andrea reached down, and rested her hand on her sister's face. Amy looked over, and lifted her left arm. She reached Andrea's hair, and locked her fingers with the tresses. She pulled herself up, and locked foreheads with Andrea.

Andrea was speaking to Amy, but Allison didn't catch much of it. A lump formed in her throat. She watched as her friend slowly pulled a gun up to her sister's head.

"I'm here now Amy. I love you." She sobbed. Pulling the trigger, Amy collapsed onto the dirt. Andrea stoked her sister's face, and Allison stood up.

She picked up the blanket that she had given to Andrea, which had fallen to the ground. Allison walked over to Amy's head, and placed the blanket by it.

"I'm sorry…" She mumbled.

Allison walked over to Lori. Rick and Shane grabbed shovels, and headed up to the ridge. Daryl stomped over to the two women.

"We should just burn them." He mumbled.

"No. We give people time to mourn and bury the dead," Lori said. "It's what people do."

_ It's what people do. You should've stayed behind to bury them. You left them to be eaten, and maybe turn themselves. You ran of like a little coward, not looking back. You've been a terrible daughter. _

_ And what about your dog? _Allison felt a tear roll down her check, and she quickly brushed another away. She balled her fists. She always fell prey to her conscience. _It's what people do._ _It's what you didn't do. _

"You ok?" Lori asked the woman.

"Yeah… I just need some time alone." She muttered. Allison walked up the RV, feeling Daryl's eyes burn into her.

Allison sat down at the table, clutching her forehead. She started crying even harder, feeling guilty. She smacked the table top with the palm of her hand. Allison didn't notice the imprint of a hand on her back.

"What's wrong?" Dale asked.

"Nothing…" Allison mumbled.

"Obviously it's something. Unless you're crying for the sake of doing so."

"Yep," Allison snapped, throwing her arms up. "Just crying for the sake of goddamn crying!"

She stood up to leave, and Dale didn't stop her. He just watched her leave. Amy was gone, and so was Andrea. Everyone was gone

"Up on the ridge…" Dale said. "Funeral."

Allison and Dale walked up together, the only sound coming from them was their breathing, feet crunching on the gravel, and an occasional sniffle from Allison. When they reached the rest of the group, Dale joined Andrea. Allison took notice of how small the group was now. _Damn…_

Rick said a prayer for the fallen, and the bodies were drug into their own graves. Everyone was silent. Andrea walked up to retrieve Amy's body with Dale, but she resisted the help. She struggled to get the body in the hole but managed to.

"Are we safe now, Dad?" Carl asked. _What the hell do you think kid?_

Allison cursed herself for processing all of these thoughts. Rick said something else to his son, and sent Carl on his way. Lori stayed behind with her husband.

Allison began walking back down to the camp, and Carl joined her. He was telling her things, but she wasn't listening. Allison just said "Mmhm" whenever he paused.

When they got back to camp, Carl ran off to find Sophia, leaving the woman alone. Allison was headed towards her tent, when a hand grabbed her elbow, spinning her around. She was face- to- face with Glenn.

"Dale told me something was wrong. Is- is this about last night?" He stuttered, still holding onto Allison.

"Which part? Where we watched our friends getting slaughtered?" She spat.

"The other thing."

Allison rolled her eyes, making a mental note to confront Dale about minding his own business.

"And… you were going to tell me something before I left for Atlanta." Glenn continued.

No. It has nothing to do with you." Allison said, breaking away from Glenn. She tried to get around him, but he quickly grabbed her arms, pulling her into him. Glenn smashed his lips to hers, retraining her from breaking away.

Allison stomped Glenn's foot, but he didn't stop. Next, she tried to knee him in the shin, but Glenn locked his legs between hers, preventing Allison from hurting him. After a few more failed attempts, Allison stopped struggling, and gave into the kiss.

Glenn ended the kiss, but still held Allison. Allison rested her head on his shoulder, being a few inches shorter than him. He moved of his hands to the small of her back, the other supporting her waist.

"My conscience has been getting the better of me…" Allison started.

"When my dad and stepmother died, I just watched helplessly from the bedroom closet. I slipped away, and never returned. That wasn't easy…

"But that's not all. A small herd ate my dog, me only being able to get away because the Walker's were distracted. Today, Daryl came up to Lori and I, saying we should just burn the dead. Lori said to give people time to mourn and bury the dead… She said, it's what people do… But not what I did."

Glenn didn't say anything, just held his friend. He removed his hand from her back, and stroked the top of her head instead.

"Ok… what about the other thing?" He asked.

"Promise, this one, you let me tell Rick." Allison asked.

"Sure."

"The night you went to get my bag, I heard a rustling in the woods. I went out, and stepped on a thorn. My boots were in the tent. I sat down on a log, examining my foot, and that's when I heard it… A Walker attacked me. I killed it, Dale patched up my foot, and I told myself not to tell anyone.

"Then, when Carl and Sophia ran into that one eating Daryl's deer… I knew I had to tell Rick, but I couldn't… Then. Carl found a rose bush, the same one where I stepped on the thorn. He told me there was a dead Walker near it, and I panicked. I set it on fire... I figured that I didn't have to say anything about it…"Glenn stopped stoking Allison's head.

"Maybe if I had told Rick… we would've been prepared for the attack…" She mumbled.

Allison lifted her head, and Glenn released her. She wouldn't look at him, feeling like she had been punched in the stomach. Glenn placed his hand on her shoulder, and Allison looked up at him. He gave her a reassuring nod, and they walked over to the fire.

Rick called a meeting of what the plan for what to do next was. They agreed on the CDC. The group was going to stay at the quarry for one more day before departure. Allison picked up the basket of laundry, and carried it down to the lake.

Jacqui was tending to Jim, and Andrea was mourning Amy. Allison didn't want to bother Carol, and Lori had to stay with Carl. Vigorously, she scrubbed. Her knuckles began to bleed, but the fresh blood washed away in the water. Soon, the water turned an eerie red color, and Allison drained out the water, filling the bucket back with fresh water.

"Shouldn't be this far from camp." Allison jumped, and spun around. Daryl grinned, and sat down beside her.

"What do you want?" Allison asked as she returned to the laundry.

"Nothin'. Just wonderin' why you're down here." He said.

"Doing the laundry… Needed something to occupy me. Besides, we might not get another chance to wash out clothing."

Daryl lifted his eyebrows, and then slid the basket of clothing towards him. He took the washboard from Allison. Stunned, Allison knitted her eyebrows.

"What're you doing?" She demanded.

"Doing laundry. Needed something to occupy me." Daryl replied with a grin.


	10. Chapter 10

This is the end of Season 1. I combined Wildfire and TS-19 in the chapter. TS-19 will be finished the next chapter, which will be the rest of that episode, PLUS, the deleted scene from Season 2.

Chapter 10

Allison managed to put in a moderate time of sleeping. She dreamt about her father's second marriage, which was a nightmare to live. Waking up and tired of walking around in the same grimy clothing for days, she decided to do something about it.

Allison grabbed a pile of clothing, consisting of a pair of her tight jeans, a charcoal tank top, a white button down shirt, and a blue sweater over it. She snuck down to the lake, making sure she wasn't followed. The last thing she needed was to be seen naked, again.

Laying her clothing on the shore, she dunked into the water. Surprisingly, it wasn't as cold as she expected, even if it was in the middle of the summer. Allison hunkered down, wetting her hair.

Completely submerging herself in the water, Allison opened her eyes. Her eyes hurt from the exposure, and she lifted her head out of the water. Running her fingers through her tangle hair, she winched at the pain.

"Shouldn't be strayin' far from camp. What if we leave without you?"

Allison spun around, and covered her breasts with her arms. She scrapped her foot on a sharp rock, and cried out in pain. _Shit!_ Allison could feel the blood being drawn from her foot, and dye the water.

Shane, of course it was he, walked over to the water's edge. He stepped into the water, and waded over to Allison.

"I'm fine!" She insisted.

Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, and drug her back to shore. Once on land, Allison grabbed her towel from the pile, and quickly secured it around her body. Shane looked at her foot, and grinned.

"What?" Allison demanded.

"Can you go a single day without gettin' injured?"

Allison glared at Shane, who only laughed. Allison turned her gaze back to the water, waiting for her companion to leave, but he didn't.

"Why did you follow me…?" Allison snapped.

"Just makin' sure you didn't get eaten, or plunged off the rocks." Shane answered.

"Truthfully? Tell me the truth…"

"That is the truth."

Allison wanted to know what was going on between Shane and Lori. After Shane headed back towards camp, Allison quickly got dressed. The tents were being collapsed, and she jogged over to Lori. The older woman smiled at her, waiting for Allison to say something.

"So… what happened between you and Shane?" She asked quietly. Lori looked at Allison, as if she had no idea what the other woman was talking about.

"Please!" Allison pleaded.

"Alright, but the moment you tell someone… " Lori said. She grabbed Allison's shoulder, and guided her off somewhere where no one could hear them, especially Rick.

"First, what do you know?" Lori asked.

"Not much… I saw you two fighting at the lake, the same say as the fish fry. I have an idea about what's going on."

"What's the idea? Either you're right, or you're wrong."

"That you were having an affair… My dad did, that's how he met my stepmom."

"Ok… you're right."

"But why?" Allison asked.

"It's a long story." Lori said.

"I have the time." Allison insisted. Lori smiled, and shook her head. "Do you think I'm drawing the conclusion that _I_ think you're a whore?

"Because, during my father's affair, I thought the same exact thing about his mistress, and you know what, she was a better mother than my birth one."

"Are you insisting that Shane's a better father than Rick?" Lori hissed.

"No, and yes. Shane stayed to protect the group while Rick went on his adventure to Atlanta, but I've seen the way the Rick treats Carl. I think both men would be good fathers, but that doesn't give you any reason to leave Rick."

"Shane has a thing for you." Lori admitted. Allison looked at her, dumbfounded.

"W-what?" The younger woman stuttered.

"Did he tell you that he brought you back to camp because it was the good thing to do?"

"Yes."

"He only brought you back because another woman meant another pair of-"

"How do you know he likes me?" Allison said.

"Because I know Shane. He treats you like the Queen. I saw you down at the lake bathing, and Shane followed you, didn't he? He took care of your nose. He protected you from Ed."

"Protected me from Ed? Carol was the one that needed protected!" Allison shouted. Lori motioned her hands down, signaling Allison was too loud.

"Just be careful." Lori said. The two women strolled back to camp, ready to leave. Allison climbed into T-Dog's van. Glenn climbed into the RV, despite Allison's pleas to ride with her and T-Dog. He told her that he needed to navigate. _I bet he's just pissed at you for not telling Rick about that Walker you found._

Allison sat in the passenger's seat. She closed her eyes, and rested her legs on the dashboard. She heard the door open, and looked over to see that T had left. A few minutes later, he climbed back in, and sighed.

"What?" Allison asked.

"Morales. They're not coming. Said they have family in Birmingham."

Allison looked out the window, praying the family would make it. Once the RV pulled out, so did the van. T-Dog and Allison happened to be the caboose of the line, which made Allison feel insecure.

"Hey Al," T-Dog asked. "What's goin' on with you and Glenn?"

"What do you mean?" Allison mumbled.

"He always looks at you… And whenever we can't find you, Glenn's gone, too."

"Why would any of you care if I ran off? You said 'whenever we can't find you'."

"Well Al, you're part of this now."

"Don't call me Al."

"Why? The name 'Allison' seems to exotic for someone who's running around with a hunting knife the size of her forearm and killing Walkers," T-Dog said. "Besides, these days, a lot of people are going by nicknames."

"Fine."

Allison rested her head on the window, and kept her eyes locked on the scenery. She spotted a stray Walker, and pointed it out to T-Dog, but he told her not to worry about it. After driving for about a mile, the RV came to an abrupt stop, causing T-Dog to make a fast break.

Al flung out of her seat, and her head collided with the window. She fell back into her seat, and clutched the side of her forehead. She pulled her hand away, revealing blood.

"Damnit!" She yelled. T-Dog shook his head, and laughed, tugging in his seatbelt.

"Just because the world is ending doesn't mean you don't have to wear your seatbelt!" He said through a laugh. Al glared at him, and opened the glove box of the van. Dale came over to the van, and knocked on the window. He opened Al's door, and handed her a wet rag.

"I had a feeling that someone wouldn't be wearin' a seatbelt and got themselves injured. Just didn't figure it would be you." He said.

Al nodded in gratitude, and held the rag up to her face. She got out, and so did T-Dog. The three of them joined everyone else.

"What the hell happened?" Glenn asked when he saw Al

"I told you someone wouldn't be wearing a seatbelt…" Dale said under his breath. "The radiator hose burst."

"I'll go ahead and try to find you one." Al offered.

"No. I'll do it." Shane insisted. He got into his Jeep, and T-Dog followed.

Rick walked into the RV, and Al went in with him. They stopped inside of the small bedroom, where Jacqui was tending to Jim. Jacqui looked up at the two, and left.

"How you holdin' up?" Al asked.

"Terrible," Jim coughed, and continued. "My bones are like glass. Every little bump – this ride's killin' me. Leave me here. Please… I'm done…"

"That's the fever talkin'" Rick stated. Jim slowly shook his head.

"Please… please."

"Rick. It's gettin' worse. He might not make it." Al said from beside Rick.

"It's only 10 miles." Rick insisted.

"That's plenty of time for him to die. If this was a normal fever, an IV would work, but this isn't." Al spat back.

"Please. I want to be with my family." Jim said.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

It was that simple. When T-Dog and Shane got back, the group left. Jim stayed behind, facing the horizon. He wanted to see the sun set one last time. The group reached the CDC just before the sun set. Al smiled and said to T-Dog," I just hope Jim made it to see this."

The glass structure 100 yards away was astonishing, unlike it's surroundings. Dead bodies of both human's and Walkers were scattered among the premise. The smell was awful. Al drew her knife, along with her Glock .22. She loaded the gun, and stood by Shane.

"What do we do?" She asked quietly.

Rick started walking, and everyone followed. He put his hand up to stop, and turned around. He signaled out Daryl, Shane, Glenn, and Al to come with him. They went ahead to scout the area, and then came back to the others.

"Looks clear. C'mon." Rick stated.

The group followed, weapons drawn. They reached the entrance of the building, which to everyone's dismay, was in lockdown mode.

"Walkers!" Daryl shouted back to Rick, loading his crossbow. He and Al began shooting them down. Rick was shouting at the door, and Shane proceeded to yell at Rick. Back to back, Al and Daryl fought. T-Dog joined, and soon the onslaught was over.

Al looked over to Rick, and watched Shane pulling him away from the doors.

"Fort Benning! We can just turn around!" He said.

Rick was about to give up, when to everyone's surprise, the doors opened, blinded the group in a vast white light. Stunned, they all walked in. A gun clicked, and they turned their heads to the side, spotting a man pointing a rifle at them.

"Why are you here, and what do you want?" The man demanded.

"A chance." Rick said simply.

The man shifted, still slightly lowering his gun. "That's asking for an awful lot these days." He looked at everyone.

"A blood test. That's the price of admission." He said.

"We can do that."

"Alright," The man said. "If you have anything you want to bring in, get it now. Once the door closes, it stays closed."

When the doors closed, the group followed the man down into the basement. The group introduced themselves. They learned that the man's name was Edwin Jenner.

"Allison? That's nice name." Jenner said.

"I guess. I go by Al now." She said. Everyone except for T-Dog looked at her, newly informed of her name change.

"Do the doctors always go aroun' packin' heat like that?" Daryl asked Jenner.

"There were plenty lying around. I familiarized myself. But you look harmless enough." Jenner answered. He looked at Carl and smiled. "Except for you. I'll have to keep an eye on you."

Everyone except Andrea chuckled at that comment. The group followed Jenner down a hallway, and Carol, feeling a little sickly, asked if they were underground.

"Are you claustrophobic?" Jenner asked her.

"A little…"

"Just try not to think about it," He led the group to a control room. "Vi, bring up the lights in the big room."

Just like that, the lights flashed on, illuminating the dark room.

"Welcome to Zone 5." He said to the group.

Rick questioned the absence of all the doctors, and Jenner told them that he was all that was left.

"But what about Vi?" Lori asked.

"Vi… Say hello to our guests. Tell them, 'Welcome.'" Jenner said aloud.

"Hello guests, welcome." A computerized female's voice said.

"There you have it."

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"I have a bad feeling about this…" Al said, sitting in the back of the room with everyone else. Andrea was getting her blood sample done, and then it was Al's turn.

"'Bout what?" Daryl asked.

"This man is letting a group of complete strangers into his facility. The CDC, none the less."

Al glanced over at Andrea, who stumbled after she stood up from out of the chair. Jacqui was talking to Jenner, and then she guided Andrea back to everyone else. When Al reached Jenner, she sunk into a cold metal chair. She noticed that Shane had come down with her.

"Just incase." He said. Jenner pulled out a syringe, and took Al's left arm. He ran a wipe over her arm, and then tied a strip around it. He found the right vein he wanted to use, and placed the needle above it.

"Ready?" He asked. Al took a deep breath, and nodded.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

After the blood tests, the group had a celebration in the dining hall. There was real food, and to the adults happiness, alcohol. Everyone drank his or her worries away, and Al took this time to drown her conscience. She was, for the first time in months, having a good time.

Al didn't consider the fish fry a 'good time', since it led to friends getting slaughtered. Rick and Lori even let Carl try some wine, which he didn't agree to. Everyone laughed at the child's expression.

Glenn sat in the corner, drinking beer. Daryl was chugging out of a bottle. Al was on her fourth glass of wine mixed with rum.

"To our host!" Rick exclaimed.

"Trust me, he is more then our host." T-Dog said.

The dining hall erupted in cheers. Al raised her glass, and gently knocked it against Daryl and Glenn's bottles. The three of them smiled, and pulled away. Al realized that Glenn was drunk, and Daryl seemed satisfied by it. She smiled, and shook her head at Daryl, who smiled back. It was more like a smirk though.

"When are you gonna tell us what the hell happened here?" Shane asked, ruining the moment.

"Oh," the dining hall fell silent. "Well. Most of them fled, wanted to be with their families. The rest, they couldn't face walking out the door. They opted out."

"What about you? Why did you stay?" Andrea questioned.

"Because I hoped to do some good."

"Buzz kill…" Glenn mumbled to Shane. The group finished eating, and Al joined the drunken train, doubling Daryl's satisfaction.

Jenner showed the group around the building, but Al was too drunk to remember any of it. Jenner said something to Carl and Sophia, and they darted down the hall. Al stumbled; about to flat on her face, but someone wrapped an arm around her waist, balancing her. The arm pulled her up, and she focused on the person who caught her. Her mind was fuzzy, but she still made out Daryl's face. He let go of her.

"…. Oh, and if you take a shower, go easy on the hot water." Jenner finished. He turned the corner, leaving the group alone.

"Hot water?" Glenn stuttered.

Al, Glenn, and Daryl shared a room. Daryl took up the couch, leaving Al and Glenn to get cots. They pushed theirs together, and took note that Daryl was already in the shower. Twenty minutes passed, and he stumbled out of the shower, drunker than Al and Glenn combined. He collapsed of the couch.

"You go ahead." Glenn said to Al

"I'll wait." She insisted.

Al padded down the halls, and stopped at what she thought was the rec room. She looked over the books, and pulled out War and Peace, and smiled at Carl and Sophia, who Carol was watching play. Al opened a liquor cabinet, and pulled out a bottle of red wine.

Padding down the hall clutching her book in one hand, and wine in the other, she bumped into Dale, who had just gotten out of the shower.

"Still drinkin'?" He questioned with a smile. Al waved her hand at him, and slid into her room. Daryl was still passed out, and Glenn was lying on his cot. Al slid the wine under hers, and placed the cot on her pillow.

Al locked the bathroom door, and gazed at the mess her face was. When she dunked in the lake before leaving, she wasn't in long enough for the mud to wash off, and it was on her skin too long. Not to mention her gash from the car. The black and blue of her broken nose had turned a sickly yellow.

She pried her clothing off, which seemed like it was glued to her body. Al tossed her laundry into a pile, and wrapped a towel around her body. She turned on the water, cranking it up almost all the way. The towel fell to the floor, and she stepped in the flowing stream of water. She wasn't happy, but she wasn't sad either.

Al let the water fall on her body, and scrubbed soap in to her skin, then to her hair. When she was done, Al examined herself in the mirror once more. She ran a brush through her hair, which caught on a knot. Al yanked it out, and froze in the mirror.

All she saw was a lost little girl. She began to shake, and she sunk down onto the cold tiled floor. Her face began to heat up, and Al pounded her fist into the wall, which caused a dent. Ignoring the pain in her knuckles, she went through drawers in the bathroom, and got dressed in a pair of grey sweat shorts, and pulled a black, tight fitting shirt over her chest.

Unlocking the bathroom door, Al stumbled out. Glenn had slid their cots together, and Al felt a smile forming on her face. _Either he's far too drunk, I am, or both. _

Crawling into her cot, Al stared up at the ceiling. Glenn tapped her shoulder, and sat up. He slid off the cot, and walked over to Daryl. Glenn raised his right hand, and brought it down onto Daryl's bare back. _That damn idiot. I guess he is too drunk._

In almost an instant, Daryl shot up, and put Glenn into a headlock. Al started laughing, and watched Glenn fall to the floor.


	11. Chapter 11

Awkward moment between Daryl and Al (Allison, just incase you skipped last chapter) I'm up to 1 review, please, don't stop.

And Logan, if you are reading this, I don't care about what you said! **Hair flip **Ok, I lied. The deleted scene will be next chapter. I didn't expect the end of TS-19 to be so frickin' big

Chapter 11

After Daryl and Glenn were done having their fight, Glenn crawled into his cot, finally deciding to sleep. The purpose for pushing he and Al's cots together was so they could have sex, but they decided not to.

"I'm not a supporter of pre-marriage sex." Al said. She slid in beside Glenn, who given her pledge, agreed to just sleep together instead. "Besides… we aren't 'official'."

Glenn smiled at that comment, and shifted his body, facing her. Al raised her eyebrows at him, and smiled back. The two young adults held each other, and drifted into dream world.

OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO OOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO

"Wake up, lovebirds." Daryl whispered. His head throbbed, and he was facing the side affects of a hangover. He impatiently shook Al's shoulder, who still wouldn't wake.

Again, he violently shook, and when Al wouldn't budge, and thrust the blankets off of her, and yanked the young woman out of the bed. The back of her head smacked off the floor, and she curled up into a ball, rubbing the back of her head.

Slowly standing up, she felt additional pain in her head. She too, was hung-over.

"Showerin' will help." Daryl said to him. Al felt herself blushing as she realized that the towel Daryl had wrapped around his waist after his shower was gone.

"Uh…" Her voice trailed off, and Daryl looked down. "…Uh…"

Daryl smirked, and Al ducked into the bathroom. _Holy shit!_ She didn't want to admit it, but she wasn't blushing because she was embarrassed. Al quickly undressed, and slid into the shower.

When she stepped out, the mirror was covered in steam, and the room was stiff. Al grabbed a lock of her hair, and looked at it. She wiped off the mirror, and stared at her reflection. She rooted through the drawers in the counter, and pulled out a pair of scissors.

Al cut her own hair, like she once did as a young girl, this time, her hair looked nice when she was done. Her dark hair was now only two inches past her shoulders, still long enough for her to braid it, or put it up. Her bangs were still untouched.

Her fallen hair was now lying in a heap in the sink. Al scooped it up, and tossed it into a trash bin. Going through the dresser, Al found a spiceberry low cut v-neck, short sleeved top. She pulled on a pair of dark skinny jeans, and stopped in front of the mirror. Her hair had dried for the most part, still a little damp.

Al braided it, of course, her bangs refused to stay in place. She exited the bathroom, and pulled on her boots. She sat on her cot for three minutes, lacing them. When she was done, Al noticed that she was alone. _Must be at breakfast. _

The dining hall smelled of eggs and coffee. Al was the last to arrive. She poured herself a cup, and sat down next to Daryl, who was focused on his meal. T-Dog placed a plate full of eggs and toast, but Al could tell just by looking at them that they were powdered.

"Thanks." Al said to T-Dog.

"No problem."

Slowly, Al drank her coffee, and ate her food. Daryl looked over at her, and elbowed her in the side. Al looked at him, and saw that he was smiled. Rolling her eyes, she turned back to her food.

"I don't think callin' yourself 'Al' suits you." He said.

"'Allison' sounds too-"

"What," Daryl interrupted. "Girlish?"

"Yeah… I guess you could say that."

"'Al' is a terrible nickname for 'Allison'."

Al shook her head, and noticed that Shane was staring at her.

"Start goin' by Allison again." Daryl insisted.

"…. Alright."

After breakfast, Jenner took the group to the control center, which on the way there, Daryl told Allison that Dale had asked Jenner about the disease. _Coming to get answers._

"Vi. Display the brain scans from "Test Subject 19"."

Allison watched the screen as a scan of someone's head came up. Who ever the subject was, they were dying.

"This ultra-secret, though worthless video shows someone who was infected and allowed us to record the process."

Synapses were alight throughout the brain. "Experience, memories. Somewhere in all that organic wiring is you. What makes you unique." Jenner stated.

The display showed the virus attacking the brain.

"Vi, scan to the first event." Jenner spoke aloud.

"Scanning to first event."

The quiet group watched as the brain went dark. The body died.

"Everything you were… or ever will be – gone." Jenner continued.

"Is that what happened to Jim?" Sophia asked aloud. Carol nodded.

Allison looked back at Andrea, who looked beaten. Lori explained to Jenner that Andrea just lost her sister. Jenner told her that he lost someone, too.

"Vi, fast forward to the second event. TS-19's resurrection."

The steam of the brain started to glow a dark red color. The test subject's face began to move.

"It restarts the brain?" Lori asked.

"Looks like it's just the brain stem." Allison replied, still gazing up at the screen.

"Yes, it is Al." Jenner said to the young woman.

"Went back to Allison again…"

"Alright then… The human part – the _you_ part – that doesn't come back."

Allison watched in horror as a bullet flew through TS-19's head in the video playback.

"I don't know what the disease is. Temporary, viral. I don't know how to treat it, either." Jenner said.

"If it's viral, then there's no way to treat it. And the disease I probably that." Allison stated, looking back at Jenner.

"I've lost contact with other research facilities… I've been in the dark for almost a month."

"There's nothing left anywhere. That's what you're saying, isn't it." Andrea snapped.

Allison shook her head, and stared at the floor.

"Excuse me, Jenner. I don't mean to hammer you with questions but-" Dale began.

"But you will anyways."

"That clock," he said, pointing at a huge digital clock on the wall. "What happens when it reaches zero?"

"The basement generators, they'll run out of fuel."

"Then what?" Allison asked. Jenner didn't answer.

"Vi, what happens when the generators run out of fuel?" Rick asked.

"When the generators run out of fuel, plant-wide decontamination will occur."

Rick, Shane, T-Dog, and Glenn headed for the basement. Allison walked up to her room with Daryl. Inside, Allison pulled out the bottle of wine under her cot, and poured herself a glass, before giving the rest to Daryl. The air conditioners turned off, and the two adults stared at the ceiling.

Allison began to panic, and the lights shut off next. Standing up, Allison and Daryl stepped into the hall, like everyone else did.

"What the hell is going on?" Allison demanded.

"The CDC is shutting itself down." Jenner said. The group followed him back to the control room. The foursome met up with them, and Jenner explained that the system is designed to keep the computers running to the last possible second.

"It was French. They stuck it out the longest before they too ran out of power. The building will decontaminate in thirty minutes. It's too late to stop it without fuel."

"Everyone, go get your things! We're gettin' out of here!" Rick shouted as the emergency alarms started blaring. The survivors reached the doors, but they were locked down before a single one of them could leave.

"There's no point in struggling. Everything topside is automatically locked down. When that door closes, it wouldn't open again – you heard me say that." Jenner pointed out to everyone. Rick demanded he open the doors, but Jenner didn't listen.

"Death would be instant, and painless. Just accept the fate." He continued. Sophia ran to Carol, and Lori gripped onto Carl. Allison ran over to Glenn, and looked into his eyes. She started crying, and Glenn held Allison.

Allison blocked everything going on around her out, and focused on her breathing. She'd die. Right here, like this. In Glenn's arms, a man she wasn't even sure that she loved.

Looking up, she saw that Daryl was smashing an axe into the glass doors. Allison saw that the clock was down to five minutes, and she gripped onto Glenn even harder. _Not this way._

Watching Daryl swinging at the door, Allison wanted to scream at him, telling him it was no use. Suddenly, the door opened, and Glenn let go of her.

"We've got four minutes left – come on!" Glenn shouted.

"I'm not ending up like Jim or Amy." Jacqui said. She was staying behind.

"I'm staying, too." Andrea stated. Dale stopped, and told her he would stay with her.

"Dale! C'mon!" Allison yelled. Dale waved them away.

Glenn gripped Allison's hand, and they ran. Quickly, everyone stopped into his or her rooms. Allison gripped her bag, which she had stuff extra clothing in from the bathroom earlier. Bolting down the hallways with everyone else, it was chaos.

In the CDC lobby, the group stopped, shocked. The doors were locked, and they pounded helplessly on the windows. Shane shot his rifle at the glass, to no avail.

"Wait, Rick! I think I have something that might help." Carol said, fumbling in her purse.

"I don't think a nail file's gonna do it." Shane cracked. Carol ignored his witty humor.

"Your first morning at camp," She told Rick. "When I washed your uniform? I found this is your pocket." The group watched as she handed Rick a hand grenade.

"Alright, everyone get down!" Rick shouted. Everyone ducked for cover. Daryl drug Allison down behind a railing, and lay on top of her. Nervously, Rick detonated the grenade. He was rag dolled from the explosion, but unharmed. The glass had shattered into a million pieces, and flew back at everyone.

Daryl huddled closer on Allison. When the glass was done flying, Daryl stood up, and pulled Allison up with him. There were mere minutes to spare, and the group charged out through the hole, and across the courtyard.

Walkers started towards them, and the group shot as they ran. Glenn pulled Allison into the RV.

"Look!" Lori exclaimed. "It's Andrea and Dale!"

The two of them reached the cars a split second before The CDC erupted in a fiery explosion. Glenn beckoned them into the RV, and they stumbled over. The RV was crowded, so Allison climbed out, and joined Daryl in his truck.

Shaken, the caravan drove away from the smoldering rubble, thick black smoke rising up behind them.


	12. Chapter 12

Note: The beginning of the deleted scene was not in the video, but I know what happened. Yup. ALSO, the Shane/Oc skutuff kinda starts. Sorry I haven't uploaded for awhile… BTW, Allison and Andrea's relationship is like Carley and Lilly's in the video game..

Chapter 12

The Walkers were everywhere, grabbing at Shane. Allison watched, unable to help from the truck. She sighed out of relief when she saw him get into the RV. Relaxing in her seat, Allison looked over at Daryl, who had noticed something that Allison seemed to be the only one unaware of.

"What happened?" Allison asked.

"His car broke down." Daryl stopped, and the Walkers swarmed over. They were throwing themselves at the windows. Allison screamed as one pressed him face to her window. Quickly, Daryl reversed, and got them out of the mess.

Turning her head back out the window, Allison watched the savage Walkers disappearing like insects. They drifted away. The RV was speeding along, despite having gotten away. Only hours before had the group of survivors almost been blown up in the CDC. _It would be a quick, painless death._ Allison pitied Jacqui, who had stayed with Jenner

About ten minutes later, the RV pulled up into what looked like an abandoned gang hideout. Daryl scowled, and stopped the truck behind. The two of them stepped out. Glenn was already out of the RV, clutching a shotgun. Taking the hint, Daryl and Allison readied their weapons. Everyone piled out, and Andrea was the first to say anything.

"Bet they're barely hanging on. What makes you think they'll take in strangers?"

"After all the guns we gave 'em, they'll probably throw us a party," Daryl said. "Good call, for once."

The group came to several large, window less frame, and jumped through. Rick, Glenn, Shane, T-Dog, Daryl, and Allison walked ahead. "Where're the look outs?" Glenn questioned.

The six of them looked around, and then continued walking. Turning the corner, they took notice that Walkers were swarming the place, eating carcasses.

"Son of a bitch!" Shane pouted. They continued walking, and Allison switched her hunting knife for her already loaded Glock .22. The undead creatures took no notice of them, surprisingly. The rest of the group followed, shocked by the sight.

A female Walker turned up from her meal, and growled at Rick and the others. The others looked up, too. Allison raised her gun, realizing that she never really shot one before. She preferred her knife to guns.

Agitated and hungry for fresh meat, the Walkers stood up, and stumbled over. Daryl raised his gun, yet he didn't fire it.

"Down with the morals." Rick muttered, walking up to one. He started shooting. The others joined in, franticly shooting. Allison gripped both of her hands of her gun, and shot, proud that she had killed one. The gunshots were loud, and Allison was certain that more Walkers would show up. She kept shooting. After quite a time of shooting, the last Walker fell into the dirt, dark blood rushing out of its head.

Adrenaline was rushing in Allison's veins, and the shooters waited to see if anymore showed up.

"C'mon!" Rick shouted.

Obediently, the terrified people followed their leader into the building. The shooters still had their guns drawn, and they were moving in a jogging pace. They crossed an empty courtyard, and stepped into an enclosed building. The windows were blocked with wood planks.

Walking down the hallways, the group silently panicked. Dead bodies, both of the young and old were thrown around them.

"Keep your voices down." Rick said.

Allison managed to stay quiet, but not Sophia. She started panicking once they passed a room with a woman, whose brains were blown out of her head. Daryl got fed up with it, and burst, like a water balloon. Allison didn't want to see what his bad side was, so quickly, she stepped into the room with the dead body.

She blocked out everything Daryl was saying and the woman yelling back at him, and examined the dead body. The blood, smell, and decay didn't bother her. Allison turned the head, side to side, and looked at the wound.

"A gun shot. Who would do this?" She whispered to herself.

Allison bid her farewells to the dead woman, and turned around. She bumped into someone, who she thought was a Walker, and quickly raised her gun. The person, or thing, grabbed her wrists, and forced her to drop her gun.

She knew that if she tried to scream, Walkers would come and attack. The only sound was her friends in the distance, and both she and whoever was with her breathing. Allison's eyes focused on, none other, than Shane.

"Why the hell do you keep following me!?" She demanded in a hoarse whisper.

"So you don't get yourself killed." Shane answered, grinning.

"Why would you care? Is this because you don't have Lori to drool on anymore?" A lump formed in Allison's throat, and she cursed herself for telling the one secret Lori had asked she kept. Shane glared at her, gripping her wrists even harder. Allison though her hands would break off.

"Shane. Shit, I-I'm sorry." Allison stuttered. Shane pulled her closer, as if he was about to bite her like a Walker.

"She told you… Didn't she." He said. Allison nodded, wishing Shane would let go of her. She wanted this moment to be over.

"Please let of me." Allison pleaded. He did, and Allison walked to the door.

"Al, wait." He said, stopping her. Shane walked up to her from behind.

"Don't call me Al." She muttered. Shane laughed, and gently rested his right hand on her shoulder. He felt her tensing.

"I'm not mad, just…"

"What?" Allison snapped.

_ I love you. _Those simple three words weren't something he could just say to her. Allison was agitated, and stepped out of the room. Before she could get far, Shane pulled her back into the room, and locked the door. The two of them stared at each other, Allison wanting to slap him.

Without realized what he was doing before it was too late, Shane kissed her. Allison pulled at his hair to stop him. He didn't care, just kept going. Allison seemed to be enjoying it as well, or she would've tried to stab him by now. She sunk into the rhythmic pace with him. Her mind was fluttering, only focused on him now. She forgot about the dangers; Walkers, the living, starvation, not disappointing anyone, or watching friends getting killed. Survival.

"Shane? Allison? You two in there?" A voice asked, interrupting the perfect moment. They broke away from each other, and Shane answered.

"Yeah. Just lookin' for supplies."

"Alright. Be back soon…" Allison realized it was Glenn, whom she hadn't spoken to since the CDC, and she didn't want to.

Shane and Allison just stared at each other. Allison looked back over to the dead woman. She realized for the first that there was another dead body. She shook her head in pity.

"I love you," Shane said quietly, so only Allison could hear. "I always have, ever since the incident with Ed. How you stuck up for Carol like that…" Allison looked back at him, shocked. _So Lori was right._

"I don't know what to say … the last man that said that to me ended up as a Walker and almost killed me."

"Wrong time to say it." Shane sighed.

"Don't beat yourself up about it. This was the same way with Glenn, and me and it ended two weeks later. It wasn't official; we never said we loved each other. Just the idea… just…"

Looking up at Shane, she saw him looking pained. Feeling bad, Allison brushed her hand up to his face, and smiled. Shane wanted her, more than he ever desired Lori. Allison rubbed her thumb over his cheekbone, and then stood up on her toes to kiss him, again. Shane bent down, meeting her.

"I haven't felt this way in a long time…" Allison said, ending the kiss. Their foreheads still pressed against each other, and their noses lightly brushed. "So, I'll say it. I love you, too."

Out of sheer joy, the two of them started up again. Allison ran her fingers throughout his short hair, and Shane stroked her back. He slid his right hand to the front of her button down shirt, and started to undo it.

"Not now." Allison said, in a soft tone. Shane nodded, and repeatedly kissed her.

"We should get back. Try and see if we can find some supplies in here." Shane said, ending the last kiss. Allison nodded, and helped Shane look.

Allison walked over to the dead woman, and went through her pockets in her clothing. She found a bent hairpin, a dime, and a single shotgun shell in one pocket. In the other, Allison found a used tissue, which she preceded to flick away. Next, she opened the small doors of a cabinet, and found a shotgun wedged in it. Carefully, she pulled it out, and headed over to Shane.

"Whatcha got there?" He asked, holding a box of cough drops.

"This." Allison answered as she handed him the gun. He examined it, then handed it back.

"Remington Model 31. It's a Pump Gun," He said. "Useless without ammo."

"What about this?" Allison handed him the shell, and he stuck it in the gun. He tested the aiming, and handed it back. The two of them left the room.

"Imagine what everyone will say." Allison said.

"What? It's not like we had sex." Shane replied with a cocky smile. Allison smiled back.

They met up with the others in a large room, which looked like a jazz club, only with dead bodies rotting everywhere. Allison clutched onto Shane.

"Up stairs is our best bet. We cleared a few rooms, we can barricade them if we have to," Rick said. "We'll be alright."

"You mean it this time? Or are you lying to us like all the times before?" Carol spat while holding Sophia.

"That's unfair. And no help at all." Lori told the woman, who just glared at her.

"What the hell happened?" Allison asked. Glenn looked at her and shrugged. He noticed that she was clutching Shane, and felt a pang of jealously inside of him.

"What do you think? It got overrun." Andrea said, turning her back to everyone. Daryl pouted, and walked over to her. "Something to say?"

"Yeah. Observant." Daryl snapped.

"Observant?" Andrea started. "Big word from a guy like you. Three whole syllables."

Rick looked at her, like he wanted to slap her.

"Walkers didn't do this. Geeks didn't show up until all this went down. Somebody attacked this place, killed all these people, took whatever they wanted. They're all shot in the head, execution style. Y'all worried about Walkers? I'd be much more worried about the people who did all of this." Daryl said. Allison shifted, thinking back to the Walkers outside.

"Get a dictionary. Look it up." Daryl snapped at Andrea, who looked at him like she was innocent. "Observant."

"Burn." Allison whispered to Shane, who smiled down at her. Daryl brushed past them, and left the room.

XXX

The group settled down in a smaller room. Rick and Shane left to raid the kitchens, but only returned with a large can.

"Alright. We ransacked the kitchen. All we found was one can." Shane said as he tossed the can to Daryl.

"They hit the dispensary, too. Pulled the door off its hinges." Rick added. "Took every other thing 'cept this." He handed a box of cough drops to Lori, and she shook the box, reading the label on the back.

Glenn came in the room, and sat down with a stack of paper plates.

"So, coming back with cough drops and 'Yarbonnza Beans'." Daryl said. He pulled out a pocketknife, and started to undo the top. Allison watched him from her corner.

"Is there any water?" Sophia asked.

"Just the one bottle I brought. Just a few sips, ok? Gotta make it stretch." Shane answered. He handed Carol a bottle, who took it, nodding in thanks. Shane walked over to Allison, and sat down beside her. She rested her head on his shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her waist. Lori looked back at them, and then quickly returned to Carl. Rick peeked through the blinds of a window. Allison stood up, breaking away from Shane, and joined Rick at the window.

"See anything?" She asked on top of the ongoing conversation.

"No. I just can't believe this happened. They were so well hidden."

"Maybe someone in the group did this."

Rick shook his head, and closed the blinds. Shane walked up to them, and handed them each a plate of beans and a bag chips. Allison took her plate, and walked back to her corner with Shane.

"Oh, and…" Shane started. He pulled out a bottle of wine from his bag.

"You gonna share?" Daryl asked.

"Well, seeing as that I owe you my life. I-uh. I'm gonna be nice to you." Shane said. He handed Daryl the bottle, and he took his pocketknife back out.

"I think I earn the first swallow." He said as he uncorked the bottle.

"Guys, go easy on that stuff. Don't forget where we are." Lori said.

"Yes ma'am." Daryl said as he picked away the wrapping.

Allison turned back to her food, and started eating the beans. She was sure they'd be good heated, but that option wasn't open right now.

"It's freezing in here." She said to Shane. He wrapped an arm around her shoulder, and she slid in closer.

"Better?" He asked.

"Yeah. Thanks."

Allison watched Dale stand up and walk over to Andrea, who was moping, hunched up against a wall. She desperately wanted to strangle her for acting like this. She had lost everything, maybe even more than Andrea did, and Allison wasn't acting like she wanted to kill herself. Dale handed Andrea a plate.

"You alright?" He asked.

"Why wouldn't I be? I'm spending the night in a building, that stinks so bad of rotten bodies that I want to vomit up my guts, dining on condiments, and hoping I don't get eaten by dead cannibal freaks before dawn. What's not to like?" She spat at him. Allison started to stand up, to kick Andrea's face in for being an ass to everyone, especially Dale, but Shane drug her back down.

"Thank you, Dale." Andrea said. Dale stood up, and Andrea started eating. _I hope it's poisoned._ Allison said to herself.

"What's next?" Lori asked, standing up. "We need to decide."

"Fort Benning?" Shane offered. Rick nodded.

"Fort Benning." Lori repeated.

"I should've listened to you, Shane. Would've saved us a lot of grief if I had. Jacqui would still be alive." Rick said.

"It was her choice." Allison stated.

"Yeah, man. Do not take that on." Shane said.

"It was her choice. Her decision. No more than it was Jim" Said Lori.

"Why the hell are you being such a bitch!" Allison spat at Andrea, who was pouting and placed plate on the ground in disgust. "Do you know how much I want to pound you God damn face in!"

Allison stood up, and stormed over to the woman. She gripped her shoulders, and repeatedly rammed them into the wall.

"You act like _you're _the only one who lost _everything!_ I watched my parents being devoured right in front of me! My fiancé turned into a Walker and almost killed me! The suckers chased me around in the woods! That fat excuse of Carol's husband broke my damn nose! You're just a stupid bitch!" She shouted in anguish.

Allison brought her hand up to punch Andrea in the face, but Shane yanked her away before she could. Andrea looked at Allison, who Shane had in a headlock. Andrea's breathing was heavy, and her shoulders hurt like hell. Shane released Allison, and she ripped away from him.

"Don't touch me again." She glared at him. Allison ran out of the room, and into the courtyard. She stepped over the dead bodies. Hearing a gurgling sound, she flipped around, and sent her knife into the Walker's head. After it was done, she continued to stab it, over and over, acting like it was Andrea. _Stop it._

She shuffled over to the RV, and opened the doors, which weren't locked. Allison slid her way to the bedroom, and collapsed on the bed, crying into the pillow.


	13. Chapter 13

**One of the reviews I got from a guest was saying that the Glenn and Allison stuff was too fast, and skutuff, and they're right. That is was forced. So… More skutuff will happen. Up to 4 reviews! For some reason, the guest ones won't show up. Yew! Even if you're a guest, review! Please! Allison will begin to shape into a new person, for better or for worse. Oh, and Allison us still AWAL with Shane Sorta... But she'll forgive him soon. :I Oh.. I lied. Hehe,, Andrea and Allison will make up, not kill each other.**

Chapter 13

_"Oh my God! Oh my God! What do I do!" Allison sobbed. "It's over! It's all over!"_

_ Marble climbed into her lap, and licked her arm. Allison managed to smile, and kissed her dog. "It's just us now."_

_ The truck was out of gas, no longer able to last on fumes. Pulling off to the side of the road, Allison sprawled out on the seats, and drifted off. Her dog howling awaked her. Looking up, she panicked, and grabbed her bag. The Walkers were everywhere. Quickly, Allison slid out of the truck, but her dog whining attracted them._

_ The Walkers charged over, and Allison ran, crying. She heard a sickening cry from an animal, and turned around. Most of the Walkers had taken interest to eat her dog. Allison knew it was no use to try and help, so she kept running._

_ Only hours ago had she lost her parents. Now her dog. Atlanta was a death trap. She came to a stream, and quickly filled her canteen. Walking along, she came across a cabin, which was covered in Ivy. Allison pushed all her weight against the door, but something was keeping it shut from the inside._

_ Turning around, she discovered a tree house in a large maple tree several feet away from her. Climbing the latter, she prayed it would hold. Once she reached the top, she looked down, feeling dizzy. Shutting her eyes, she grabbed the rope latter, and pulled it up._

_ Pushing her way through the door, she found a dead body inside. She drug it out, careful not to inhale the scent. Allison sent it over the edge, and walked inside. A mattress was pushed against the wall with a pillow and a single blanket. Allison found a bottle of water, a full pack of jerky, some dried fruit, and a Bible._

Allison woke up, and lifted her head off the pillow. Her crying had left an imprint in the pillow. She stood up off the bed, and looked out the window. The sun was rising. Allison had considered taking the RV and leaving, but she decided it wasn't a wise idea. The group would track her down, and kill her.

Stumbling to kitchen, she opened the cabinets, and pulled out 1984. Allison walked back into the bedroom, and opened to the first page. After reading for a while, she had the urge to get some fresh air. Stepping outside, she walked over to a tree overlooking the cars. Allison swung her legs up to a low branch, and hoisted herself up.

Climbing to the top, she remembered how she climbed trees on autumn nights, blending in with the orange and red trees while her father tired to find her. Allison spotted a bird's nest, and smiled at the un hatched eggs inside.

"Allison!" Someone called. Allison slid down the branch to hide herself better. She wanted to come out, but she didn't want to face anyone.

"Allison! I know you're out here!" They said again. Allison realized that the voice belonged to Rick. Slowly, she started to climb down, and she heard footsteps approaching. On the last branch, she jumped down, and hung her head, kicking at a rock.

"Allison, what was that all about last night." Rick asked. Allison shook her head. "C'mon. We're gonna have a group meeting."

"No. I'm leaving. I can't stand any of you." Allison mumbled. Rick stepped closer to her.

"Why can't you stand us?" He questioned.

"One, Andrea's a bitch. Two, I feel like all the women are just servants, except for Lori because she's what, too busy taking care of child that she can't even keep an eye on. That doesn't stop Carol from helping. Three, the men do all the exciting work. When I was alone, uh-uh."

"We'll include you in more of what the men do." Rick assured.

"Oh really? I'm starting to think the only reason Shane brought me to the group was so he had someone else to screw and have another woman to do jobs that Lori is too 'fragile' to do. More women mean more people doing your damn laundry!"

"What do you mean, 'someone else to screw'?" Rick demanded. "Who was he already screwing?"

Allison had to lie. The last thing she needed was to tell Rick about the affair. Quickly, she tried to think of the name of someone that had died in the fish fry. Jan was the first.

"Jan." Allison quickly said.

"Jan?" Rick questioned, unaware of whom she was talking about.

"Yes. Jan. She died during the fish fry."

Rick shook his head, and smiled. _He believed me._ The stared at each other for a while, and Rick started laughing.

"Come on back." Rick told her. Allison nodded, and they silently met up with everyone else, who was waiting in the courtyard. Everyone was mingling amongst each other, but stopped once they saw Allison. Andrea walked over to her, and sighed.

"What…?" Allison spat.

"I believe you owe me an apology." Andrea replied.

"Why?"

"Because, I didn't do anything wrong. To you, at least."

"You're not serious, are you?"

Andrea stuck her chin in the air, and stocked over to Shane, like a rooster. Allison rolled her eyes, and sighed.

"I'm sorry. There, I said it. Now you." Allison told the older woman.

"Apology excepted. I'm sorry Allison, Dale, and the rest of you." She pouted.

Allison turned on her heel, and left the group again. When the RV was in sight, she broke into a sprint. Ripping the door open, she slammed it shut, and sat down at the steering wheel. Gripping the wheel, her knuckles turned white. Allison reached over, and turned the key in the ignition.

"Whatcha doin'?" A small voice asked. Allison turned around, and let out a deep breath, watching Carl staring at the key. He walked up to her, and sat down in the passengers seat. Allison turned the keys, and shut off the RV.

"Glenn's was looking for you." Carl said.

"'Was'?" Allison asked.

"Well, I think he still is… He needs to talk to you about something."

"Oh. Send him in."

Carl strolled out of the RV, and returned with Glenn. Glenn gestured for the boy to leave, and he did. He moved over to Allison, but didn't sit down. Crossing her arms, Allison turned towards the side window, waiting for Glenn to speak his mind.

"So… uh." Glenn rambled, trying to find the right words to use.

"Coming to chastise me for spending time with Shane?" Allison mumbled. Glenn cleared his throat, trying to get her to look at him. "Because if that's all, then leave."

"You two had sex yesterday, I heard you." He quickly said. Allison stood up from her seat, and cocked her head at him, shifting her expression to one of amusement.

"Really? You must still be drunk. No, nothing like that happened… Almost, though." Allison said.

"What do you mean, almost?" Glenn asked.

"Nothing," Allison breathed. "Nothing… Glenn, I think what happened between the two of us, me and you, was…"

"Was…?" Glenn repeated.

"Forced… It was, well, awkward. I don't even know why it happened. It just happened to. What I'm trying to say is that we should start over. Forget it ever happened. Christ, we almost had sex, and we slept together! We hardly even knew each other, and still don't."

Glenn hung his head, and stepped back. He sighed, shoving his hands in his pockets. "So…"

"So. Maybe… maybe you'll find someone else." Allison said to reassure Glenn. He shook his head, finally looking up at her.

"Someone who you can steadily pace yourself with, not dive right into the swing of things. I'm sorry Glenn. I really am." She added. Smiling, Allison went in for a quick hug, and then broke away. Sliding past him, she exited the RV, but stopped dead in her tracks. The whole entire group was there. _They heard everything._

Allison just smiled, acting as if nothing had happened. Andrea walked up to her, and put a hand of the younger woman's shoulder. "Everything ok?" She asked.

"Yeah. Just showing Glenn something." Allison replied, perky in tone. Whispering, Andrea leaned into Allison's ear.

"What about you and Shane?"

"Nothing."

The groups separated into the cars, leaving T-Dog's van and Daryl's truck behind. Allison squeezed into the RV with Dale, Glenn (who kept staring at her), Shane, and Andrea. Daryl led the way on his motorcycle. Allison grabbed her book she had taken from the CDC, and went into the bedroom. She started reading, but after a while, became sick from reading and driving.

Putting the book down, she stretched out on the bed, blocking out everything anyone was saying. Glancing out the window, she noticed that they had reached a highway, with hundreds, maybe thousands of discarded cars. The RV came to an abrupt stop. Allison sat still on her bed.

Knowing something was wrong; she left the bed, staring at everyone. Dale was fusing about something. Completely oblivious to everything going on, Allison opened the door to the RV, jumping out. She paced the cars, looking inside of them. Dead, rotting bodies were inside of almost every one.

The rest of the group members exited the vehicles, gazing at their surroundings. Feeling the need to walk around and explore, Allison snuck off without being noticed. She made a quick loop around the cars, returning to find everyone going through the cars.

"Anything in particular to be hunting for?" She asked Shane as she walked up to him.

"Nah… just anything useful." He replied.

"What happened to the RV?"

"Radiator hose. Again."

Allison walked off, popping the trunks of cars. She didn't find anything other than clothing, which was mostly for the men.

"Lori! Under the cars, now!" Allison turned around, spotting Rick. A herd of Walkers, not too far away, was headed towards them.

**Ok… That was, meh… Now, I need to ask you all a question. Should Allison, sorta like Sophia, get caught off guard, and make a run for the woods, or just hid under the cars with everyone else. Please feedback me about it!**


	14. Chapter 14

**I hope you all enjoy this chapter! :D I listened to Broken Pieces by Apocalyptica feat Lacey from my favorite band, Flyleaf.**

Chapter 14

Dropping to the ground, Allison slid under the black van that Glenn was taking parts out of. As she lied there, she watched Shane pulling Glenn under a water truck with him. Allison watched the two of them, who also kept an eye on her. The Walkers had reached the van, and Allison made herself as small as she could, hoping that a body part wouldn't stick out, or she'd be caught.

Allison tried to breathe as steadily as possible. A Walker fell only a yard away from her. She almost screamed, thinking it had seen her. Slowly, the Walker stood up, and continued its march. Gripping her shoulders, Allison took quiet, deep breaths, watching them.

The Walkers seemed to be on an endless trail. Allison was amazed that they hadn't managed to sniff the group out. Glancing over to the side, she saw Carl, who was overwhelmed. He looked back at her, and Allison gave him a reassuring smile, to not be afraid. She turned back to Shane and Glenn.

After quite a time, the last of the Walkers had passed. Allison smiled at Glenn. She stayed under the van, telling herself to wait for everyone else to get out. A scream filled her ears, and she shot out from under the van. Two Walkers were chasing Sophia. Rick was following.

"My baby! There're Walkers after my baby!" Carol sobbed, rushing forward. Lori grabbed Carol, holding her back.

"I'll go help Rick!" Allison shouted. Before anyone could protest, she pulled out her knife, and slid down the dusty hill.

"Allison! Stay here!" Shane yelled. Allison looked back, and then continued into the woods.

Running, Allison felt as if this was a replay of her escaping from the tree house. Stopping for a moment, she tried to pick up on anything that would help her find Rick and Sophia. And she heard it. Shouting. Coming from Rick. She took off in that direction.

Suddenly, a body tackled her. Her face hit the ground, and she let out a cry of anguish. Whoever had tackled her, who she presumed to be human, flipped her over. Allison stared, face to face with Shane. Glaring at each other, Shane yanked her up, and started dragging her back to the group, gripping onto her wrists.

Allison stomped on Shane's foot, and yanked away from him. "What part of don't touch me again don't you understand." She said through gritted teeth. He quickly grabbed her arm. Allison sunk to the ground, anchoring herself.

Swiftly, Shane lifted her up, slinging her over his shoulder. He started back towards the high way, ignoring Allison's angry fists pounding on his back. When he reached the group, he walked into the RV, right to the bedroom. He dropped her on the bed, and blocked the archway.

Allison froze, sitting on the bed. She gripped the sheets, balling the chunks in her fists. She imagined herself as small as an ant, just disappearing from this moment.

"What the hell makes you think you can run off after Rick?" Shane demanded.

"I wanted to help." Allison muttered. Shane shook his head, and left the archway, sitting down on the bed next to Allison. Refusing to look at him, Allison looked out the window.

"Look at me." He said, almost in a caring way. She didn't. "Allison. Look at me."

Reaching forward, Shane gently grabbed her face, forcing her to look at him. Pulling his hand back, Allison kept eye contact.

"Why are you so upset lately? The way you snapped at Andrea." Shane said.

"Because of you. I hate you."

"No you don't. And that's not a good answer."

"Yes, I do."

"Now, now, hate is a strong word." Shane said, trying to make Allison smile. She didn't.

"I'm fully aware of that."

Shane raised his eyebrows. Allison had a blank expression. She was turning cold. When she first joined the group, she seemed happy all the time. Now, it was different.

"Can I ask why you hate me?" Shane asked. Allison didn't answer. "Please?" Allison continued to glare at him.

"Look, I don't know what I did, but…"

Shane was getting vibes from Allison that she was headed towards the crazy train. She hardly talked to anyone other than he, Glenn, or Rick. But even that talk didn't last long. It was almost as if Allison wanted to hurt the group.

"Allison, I'm worried about you. I think you may be-"

"Crazy? Paranoid? Homicidal?" She spat at him. Allison stood up from the bed, but Shane pulled her back down. He pressed her against the wall, giving her a look of both concern, and anger.

"Listen. I don't know what the hell has you pissed, but it's gotta stop." Shane snapped. His face wasn't far away from Allison's, and she felt her face heat up.

Allison pressed her hands against his chest, trying to push him away. She couldn't get him to move. Throwing all her weight at him, Shane grabbed her, holding her above him. Allison glared at him, and broke away. She ran out of the room. Shane stood up to find her, but by the time he left the RV, she was out of his sight

XXX

The cars were like a maze. Some only looked like they needed a washing, others were destroyed. Allison wondered how everyone had died here. Peeking into one of the cars, she saw a teddy bear, and chunks of intestines on the back seat, along with a small pistol. She tried to open the door to get the gun, but the door was locked.

Pulling out her knife, she was about to bash the window, until she remembered Glenn in the Mustang. Walking to the front of the vehicle, she popped the hood, and started ripping different wires out. Hardly knowing mechanics, Allison had no clue what she should be disconnecting.

Returning to the window, she raised her knife, praying that it would go through, and that she ripped out the right chords. Slamming the knife against the window, all it did was leave a mark. Dismayed, she put her weapon away, and looked around for something she could use. She left her shotgun at the nursing home.

A crazy idea of being able to break the glass was by hitting it, over and over with her bare fists. She swung them into the glass many times, rattling the window in its place. Allison bit her lip, ignoring the pain, and continued to swing. Her knuckles began to bleed, leaving blood on the glass.

Allison pulled back, and swiftly brought her leg up, kicking the window. _If Walkers can break glass, so can I._ The glass cracked a little, and she pulled her knife back out, bashing the window with the hilt of the blade. Shooting the glass could risk luring trouble. The glass finally gave away, and shattered. Using the blade to clear out the glass, Allison reached in, grabbed the gun, and pulled out.

Examining the gun, she knew it was a revolver, just not which specific kind. Tucking the gun in her belt, she continued down the row of cars. Suddenly, she heard her name being called in the distance. Looking over her shoulder, she saw Shane standing on top of the RV, holding binoculars.

"I see you!" He shouted. Allison sunk to the ground, and crawled to the front of a vehicle. Stretching her legs out, she felt an urge to leave. When she was alone, there was no boss, just herself. The way she liked it.

But being on her own had its own problems. Not having someone to watch her back. Hardly sleeping, having to watch for trouble half of the time. Rick insisted that she'd be included in what the men do, but Allison doubted it. Closing her eyes, she considered the choices. She could hear boots smacking the road, and looked up, staring at Shane.

"What?" She asked.

"Why are you out here?"

"Maybe I'm leaving."

"You're not leaving. You can hardly take care of yourself." Shane said.

Allison stood up, and shoved Shane. "I have taken care of myself for months! I didn't die, I didn't get hurt-"

"Didn't get hurt?" Shane spat, grabbing her shoulders. "You sprained your damn ankle, and passed out, left for food!"

"You know what, I got hurt more than I did alone from this piece of shit you call a 'group'!" Allison shot back at him. "Shall I read the list? Let's see. One, I sprained my wrist, and that idiot Glenn laughed at me. Two, my nose was broken. Three, I scrapped my foot in the lake. Five, you and Glenn."

"Me and Glenn? Last time I checked, you too were one hell of a time at the CDC. He told me that you two were like best friends. Was that all a lie? I know you won't leave. You're too afraid to."

"No. You're afraid." Allison said.

"Why are you like this? Did I do something?" Shane barked.

"You already asked that question, and I gave you an answer."

"Is this because I hurt you?"

"Define hurt." Allison spat.

"Emotionally or physical?" He asked.

"Both. You had me in a choke hold."

"I'm sorry, but you were hurting Andrea."

"She was hurting Dale! She wouldn't calm the hell down, and except the fact that Amy's dead! Andrea's not your business!" Allison shouted.

"She's a part of this group. We don't hurt each other."

"Huh," Allison snorted, still angry. "Says the guy who has hurt countless people. Let's start with Ed, oh, what about Lori by lying to her! Rick! You had an affair with someone you lied to! Rick was your best friend!"

"He still is."

"No. No. He isn't. How do you think he'll react when he finds out?"

Shane glared down at Allison, and rammed her into a car. Her back hit first, and she crumpled to the ground, lying on the pavement. Shane watched her, feeling sympathetic and guilty. His expression turned to one of sorrow, and care. Allison looked like she was in bad pain. Looking at the bumper of the car, Shane noticed that he had shoved her hard enough to dent it. He helped her up, but she ripped away from him. She was crying. Shane reached for her, but she pulled away.

"I hate you!" She sobbed. Turning around, she ran back towards the RV.

"Allison! Wait! Allison!" Shane shouted. He began to follow her, but stopped. The group would confront him about it. He worried that he had broken her vertebrae. She was moving in crooked way. Looking over, he saw a silver Haundi, and headed towards it. _I'll leave before she does. _


	15. Chapter 15

Lol, I read the last chapter, and I counted wrong XD

Chapter 15

"Allison? You ok?" Dale asked, standing on top of the RV. She was still crying, but stopped when Dale spoke. Dale climbed down, and gently placed his hand on her shoulder, helping her into the RV. She sprawled out on her stomach on the bed, and Dale lifted the back of her shirt. "What happened?"

"Shane… W-we were having a fight. He shoved me into a car…" Allison mumbled. Dale lightly prodded her back, trying to find tender spots. Once he reached her tailbone, she winced.

"Well, your vertebra is fine. Figures, or else you wouldn't have been able to walk, let alone, run," Dale said. "But your tailbone looks bad. You'll need bed rest. We're out of painkillers. So…"

Allison looked at the older man, and slowly sat up. "Running's gonna be hard." She sighed. Dale nodded, and looked out of the window.

Leaning on Dale for help, Allison got up, and left the RV. Rick had returned, and Carol was in tears. Shane was leaning on a car, his eyes landing on Allison. He walked up to her, noting fear in her eyes. Allison walked around the RV, away from him.

Shane followed her. Allison was squatting on the ground, resting her forehead on her knees and he arms across her head. Shane sat down beside her, not saying anything. He looked at her back, noting a large bruise stretching across her back.

"Rick and I are gonna go out and look for Sophia. Wanna come with?" Shane asked. Allison shook her head.

Shane slid to the front of her, and waited for her to look up. He reached out, and gently pulled her arms away from her head. Allison froze. "I'm sorry, Allison."

"Sorry isn't good enough." She mumbled.

Shane shook his head, and Allison decided to look up at him. Her eyes were bloodshot. "Why don't you get cleaned up while we're gone? Use some water from that truck. I'm sure you can find some clothing."

Allison nodded, and tried to stand up, but her injury stopped her. Shane helped her up, and embraced her before she could leave. Allison froze. Shane let go, turned around, and headed back towards Rick.

Wandering over to the water truck, Allison pulled a jug out, and undid the top. She took a towel from the RV, and dripped it into the bottle. While is soaked, Allison went through cars. After quite a time of looking, she managed to find a grey v-neck short-sleeved shirt with creases at the cut, and a sports jacket that fit her small frame. _I guess everyone is either fat, or a child._

Allison went back to the RV, and grabbed her ripped jeans that Lori gave her. She grabbed clean undergarments, and headed back to the jug. Allison forgot that she had packed clothing from the CDC, and was surprised to see them, but it wasn't much.

She pulled the soaking wet cloth out, and pried off her clothing. Allison ran the cloth over her arms, her face, and her legs. She dressed in her new clothing, and balled her dirty ones, stuffing them into her bag. She wandered into the bathroom. Opening the drawer of the counter, she found a hairclip. Squeezing the sides, Allison lifted her hair, and after a few minutes of fussing, clipped her hair into a bun.

Her brown bangs hung in front of her face, so she just swept them to the sides, parting them. Stepping out of the RV, Allison felt sympathetic for Carol. She walked over to the side of the road, leaning on the railing. The leaning hurt her tailbone, causing her to drawl back. The brushed started to move, causing her to pull out her knife.

No Walkers came out, just Shane and Glenn. Quickly, Allison sheathed her blade, and watched them craw up the hill. Rick wasn't back, and neither was Daryl, whom Allison discovered had gone, too. The group rounded together for a meeting. Shane and Glenn were assigning jobs for everyone. They wanted to get the road cleared, so the RV could turn around once it was repaired, and double back to the bypass Glenn had flagged on the map, now that they had fuel.

"Can't be soon enough for me," Andrea chimed in. "I'm still freaked out about that herd that passed us by – or whatever you'd call it." Glenn nodded his head in agreement.

"Herd… that sounds about right." Shane stated.

"Like the night the camp got attacked?" Allison asked.

"Just a wandering pack, though. Fewer Walkers."

Carol began to argue that the group should all be looking for Sophia. Lori assured her that they wouldn't leave the child behind. The group split up. Andrea and Allison worked on moving cars, but Allison's tailbone didn't agree with the force. Andrea had been steering the vehicles, but got out once she noticed that the younger woman was struggling.

"You ok?" Andrea asked. Allison shook her head, and explained to the older woman about her predicament.

"We'll switch." Andrea agreed. Allison slid into the vehicle, and together, they moved a stretch of cars.

Suddenly, a radio signal sounded from a Haundi that Shane was at, and the two women swarmed over with everyone else. To everyone's dismay, it was the same emergency broadcast that had been playing since day one.

"Assholes." Shane muttered.

Allison and Andrea started back towards the vehicles, now searching for food, but Shane called Allison back, saying that he needed to talk to her. As much as she didn't want to, Allison still walked over to him.

"What?" Allison asked.

"What's it gonna take for you to forgive me?"

Allison gave him a look of disgust, and walked off. Shane caught up with her, stepping in front of the woman. Allison stopped. Shane reached behind her head, and pulled her hair clip out. She scowled at him.

"You look better with your hair down." Shane told her.

"I'm not going to forgive you. I was close to for the first issue, but now… No."

"Allison. Please-"

"Please what!" Allison shouted. "Forgive you for an entire list of things you did wrong?"

Angry, Allison shoved past Shane, but he grabbed her arm, pulling her back. He glared at her, trying to think of not losing his head.

"You told me back at the nursing home that you loved me," Allison said. "But did you actually mean it?"

"Yes, which is why I want to forgive me."

Allison looked at the pavement. She sun had started going down. Watching the horizon, she admired the beauty. Before Allison even caught herself, she leaned against Shane, gazing at the vastness. Shane wrapped an arm around her waist, watching the sun set together.

"One more chance." Allison said, looking up at Shane. He smiled, and the two of them kissed.


	16. Chapter 16

FYI, when Lori goes into labor in the future, Allison will be there, not Maggie, because Allison and Carl would've formed a strong, sibling like bond, and Lori's death will kinda drive them apart.

Chapter 16

Dale watched Shane and Allison walk back to the group together. Shane told Allison something, and she smiled. Their arms were linked together. Dale sighed, believing Allison to be a fool for forgiving Shane. He wanted to get them apart from each other.

"Hey Allison!" He called. Allison looked up at him. "Mind taking watch?"

"Sure! I'll be there in a sec!"

Dale stared in disgust as Allison and Shane kissed. Allison climbed up the ladder of the RV, and pulled out her gun. Dale handed her the binoculars, and climbed down. Allison walked over to the edge of the roof, and sat down, swinging her legs over the side.

Carol was having a breakdown. Andrea tried to comfort her, but it didn't seem to work. Giving up, Andrea walked over to Dale, and demanded for her gun. They argued, and Shane cut in, backing up Dale.

"The less guns floating around camp, the better," He said. "Y'all need proper training, but until that time I think it's best if Dale keeps 'em all accounted for."

Andrea stormed off, and Glenn walked over to the side of the road. "Oh God, they're back!"

"Walkers?" Allison shouted down.

"Rick and Daryl."

The first thing out of anyone's mouth was from Carol. "You didn't find anything?" She cried.

"Her trail went cold." Rick told the worried woman. Carol objected to Sophia spending the night alone in the woods. Daryl stepped forward.

"Hunting in the dark's no good."

Rick promised to pick up the search and make an organized effort at first light. Looking down at Daryl's pants, Carol spotted blood, and panicked. The two men admitted that they gutted a Walker, making sure it wasn't near Sophia. Angry, Carol started accusing Rick of leaving her daughter in the woods. Rick tried to explain his self, but Carol wouldn't listen, let alone look at him.

Rick walked off, leaving the group in silence. The sky grew dark, so people went off to sleep in their cars. Allison sat still on watch, praying Walkers didn't show up. Being around all these dead bodies made her feel uncomfortable. Only hours ago had they paraded through. She heard boots clanking off the ladder, and turned around, smiling at Shane.

"You look tired," He stated. "I'll take watch."

Allison shook her head. Shane walked over to her, and sat down. Allison rested her head of Shane's shoulder, and he wrapped his arm around her small waist, pulling her closer. The two of them watched the road. Allison's eyelids grew heavy, and she drifted off, silently sleeping.

XXX

When Allison woke up, her neck was stiff. She looked over, seeing that Shane was still there, but he had fallen asleep. Allison nudged him, and his eyes shot open. He smiled at her, and took his arm away from her waist. They climbed down the ladder, and met with everyone else.

Rick armed the group with weapons from a Gerber that Carl had found. Allison had her knife and guns, but Shane took her firearms away, storing them safely in the RV by themselves.

"You sure you wanna go?" Shane asked. "Won't your tailbone mess with you?"

"I'll be fine." Allison assured him.

"Alright, but just stay close to me." Allison nodded, and walked over to the side of the road.

Andrea confronted Dale about her gun in front of the others, and angrily told him that he took away her chance to die peacefully, that he robbed her of her choice by forcing her to save his life. He admits he expected gratitude, but she finished by telling him, "I'm not your daughter. I'm not your wife. And I'm sure as hell not your problem."

The survivors left Dale and T-Dog, whose arm has been bandaged, at the RV, and headed out to search the forest for Sophia. Even Carl got to come along. Obeying what Shane had said, Allison stayed back with him. Carl fell back, and showed off his knife to the two adults.

"Shane! Allison, check it out! Mom said I could keep it if-"

"Not now Carl. We gotta stay focused. Ok?" Shane interrupted. Lori looked back at him, and pulled Carl up with her, shooting Shane an angry glare.

The day went on. The search was long, and fruitless. A small campsite came into view. The group stopped at it, and Shane stepped forward with Rick and Daryl. Allison waited with Lori, watching the men. Carl tugged on Allison's jacket, and she looked down at him.

"When we get back, could you teach me how to use a knife, like you do?" He asked. Allison was about to tell him yes, but Lori pulled Carl away. Lori glared at the younger woman, who gave her a look of disgust.

"Sure Carl." Allison said, deliberately trying to make Lori tick, which she did.

"You will _not_ teach my son how to use a weapon. Do we understand each other?" Lori spat.

"What if he gets stranded like Sophia, and needs to kill a Walker, but doesn't know how."

"He won't get stranded."

"Yeah, you know what. Carol probably said the same thing about Sophia. For all we know, that child could be dead!" Allison hissed. She looked over towards the men, noticing that Rick was watching them.

Carl slid around from Lori, and stood by Allison. Allison bent down, and whispered into the child's ear, "I'll teach you. I promise." Smiling, Carl turned his attention to the men, who were coughing.

"Sophia? Sweety? It's Mommy! We're here baby, we're all here." Carol said. Daryl walked out of the tent, shaking his head.

"It ain't her. Guy did what Jenner said. "Opted out", ain't that what he called it?"

Carol started crying. Suddenly, bells starting ringing. Overjoyed, the group ran towards the noise, hoping that Sophia was setting them off. They arrived at a small Baptist church.

"This isn't it. It doesn't have a steeple." Shane insisted.

Despite what Shane said, they headed inside anyway. Opening the doors, they spotted three people. Turning their heads, they revealed themselves to be Walkers. Lori held Carl back, and Rick, Shane, and Daryl charged towards them, killing them.

"Sophia!" Rick shouted.

"Rick, I'm telling you. Wrong church." Shane said. Just then, the bells rang again, right where they were. Rushing outside, they found Glenn ripping open a fuse box, and disconnecting a wire.

"Timer… It's on a timer." Daryl sighed.

Carol announced that she was going back into the church for a while. Carl, Rick, and Glenn joined her inside. Allison walked in too, and grabbed one of the dead Walkers, dragging it outside. She overheard Lori and Shane having an argument, and she couldn't help herself but listen. Andrea walked up by Allison in the shade, and they watched them.

"So you're going to leave?" Lori asked, not angry.

"Yeah. Better for all of you." Shane answered. Lori nodded, and they continued talking.

"But what about Allison? She'll be ruined." Lori stated. Shane shook his head.

"I hurt her pretty bad. What she needs is to get away from me. She needs this group. The only open solution is for me to leave. Same with you… and Carl."

"I think you're making the right decision by leaving."

"I know. I made a lot of mistakes."

Allison stepped back, and slid into the church. She sat in a pew. Lori walked in, but Shane and Andrea didn't. Allison said a silent prayer that Shane wouldn't leave. The group filtered out of the church. Daylight was fading, and the others decided to head back to the RV. Rick wasn't ready to give up the search. Shane agreed to stay behind, and so did Allison.

Carl insisted he came too, saying that Sophia was his friend. His parents agreed. Rick headed off to Lori. Carl walked over with him, leaving Allison and Shane alone.

"If you leave, I'm not staying with this group. I had plans before we met. I'd much rather be alone." Allison told him.


	17. Chapter 17

Review! ^3^

Chapter 17

The woods were silent. The only sound was of feet crushing leaves, and breathing. A bird sang in the distance. The four of them were alert. Both Shane and Rick had their guns at the ready. Allison gripped her knife, using it to clear brush.

Shane thought about what Allison had told him earlier. _If you leave, I'm not staying with this group._ It pained him to know that she'd do that. So for both her sake and his, he decided to stay. Twigs started snapping, alarming everyone. Allison put her hand up to stop them, and gazed through a pile of brush.

"It's a buck." She whispered. The men walked up, and walked slowly out into the small clearing.

Shane raised his gun to shoot it, but Rick held him back. Curious, Carl moved closer. Smiling, he turned back to the adults, who watched peacefully. The deer stood tall, staring back at Carl. They didn't move. The adults smiled, and Shane pulled Allison in for a hug.

It was fast. It took them a while to process what was going on. The deer fell, blood spilling out from a hole. Carl stood still, before falling back. Allison screamed, and ran up to Carl.

"No. No. No! Carl!" Rick rushed up with Allison. Shane ran off behind them, and started shouting at an unseen figure.

Allison moved her hands up to the child's neck, trying to find a pulse. She couldn't, and started crying. Leaning on top of the child, she tried to give him CPR. Hysterical, she began pumping over Carl's heart. She checked for a pulse again, detecting a faint one.

"Rick! He's still alive. We need to get help!" Allison told him.

Rick stood up, and picked up Carl. He started running. Allison watched Shane pushing an overweight hunter. Shane looked up at Allison, telling her to go help Rick. She nodded, and took off.

"How far?" She heard Rick shouting.

"Hey fat ass! How far?!" Allison spat at the hunter.

"About a mile! Ask for Hershel. Tell him Otis sent you!"

"Rick! One mile! Ask for Hershel!"

Allison realized that her elbows were wet, and looked down, pressing her fingers to the liquid. She pulled away, blood on the tips. Allison yanked off her jacket, and tied it around her waist. Catching up with Rick, she heard a noise that wasn't Shane yelling at Otis, or Rick.

Unable to see the ground due to the wheat, Allison's foot caught in a ditch. She stumbled, and looked down. She had tripped over a Walker. The Walker latched onto her boot, and she franticly kicked it in the head. When it let go, Allison climbed on top of it, and repeatedly stabbed it with her knife. Standing up, she looked for Rick, but she couldn't see him.

"Allison!"

She turned her head around, watching Shane kick Otis along.

"Hey, you move shithead!" He shouted to the hunter who was struggling.

Allison jogged back to them. Otis fell on the ground, and she grabbed him by the collar of his jacket. The hunter showed fear, and Allison channeled Shane.

"You listen here. If that child dies, I will kill you, and feed you to Walkers!"

Allison and Shane yanked up the man, and drug him along. Shane looked over to her for a moment, his anger turning to worry for a moment.

"Your elbows."

"Carl's, not mine. Must've seeped through the jacket."

A white farmhouse came to view. "That's it." Otis panted. Shane and Allison forced him to pick up the pace, but he just slowed down.

"Move it!" Shane shouted.

Rick stepped onto the porch, meeting Shane and Allison. Allison drug Otis up the steps, and pushed him into the house. A woman was waiting for them, and took Allison to a bedroom. Rick and Shane walked in shortly after.

"What happened?" Hershel demanded. Allison felt awful.

She sat down on a couch in the room she had just been in, and took deep breaths. Alarmed, Allison snapped her head over to the doorway, listening to Rick screaming. She stood up, and left the house, standing on the porch. Walking over to a porch swing, she sat down, feeling even worse than before.

Memories. Her father. She hadn't lived in a farmhouse growing up in back in Kings County, but it had a porch swing. Allison never told Rick, but she was his neighbor growing up. After college, she moved to another part of the town, but always visited her parents for a month over the summer. During those nights, she would listen to Rick and Lori fight, and Carl crying from it.

She was with her parents visiting when the outbreak starting, and she never got to return to her home. There was an African man and his son running around. She had watched from the windows as the man killed a Walker with a gun, leading to the outbreak later on that night that killed her parents.

Allison shook her head, telling herself that being depressed about something won't bring them back. The trees swayed in the gentle breeze. It was peaceful. Allison smiled, but it faded when she heard Carl scream. She quickly entered the house, her eyes widening as she watched Hershel dig around in his chest.

"Stop it! You're killing him!" Rick screamed. Shane was holding Carl down.

"Rick!" Allison shouted at him. He looked at her, and she pointed to Carl.

"W-what happened? Is he dead?" Rick stuttered. Allison walked over to him, placing a comforting hand on his back.

"No. Just passed out. He'll need major surgery to remove the last fragments, but there's internal bleeding. We're unequipped at the farm for such a process."

"What would you need?" Allison asked.

"A respirator."

"That's it?"

"You'll probably forget everything, so I'll make you a list."

"Uh… the FEMA command post. Down at the high school. It's 'bout five miles from the farm. You could probably find what you need there." Otis said to Allison. She shook her head, and looked back down at Carl.

"I saw the high school. It was overrun." She said.

"Maybe it's better off now."

"God, I hope so.

Allison left the room, and Shane followed her. He grabbed her arm, and she looked back at him. "What?"

"I'm not letting you leave. At least not by yourself." Shane insisted.

"If I die, I die. The way I see it, it's me or Carl." Allison said.

"No. I'll go with you." Allison smiled at that, and hugged Shane.

"Me too," Otis said from behind. "To right my mistake."

"You sure, man?" Shane questioned.

"Yeah."

"Otis, no." Patricia said. She'd been there the whole time. Otis wouldn't hear Patricia out. Maggie offered to find Lori and deliver the news. Rick agreed, though he was loopy from blood loss. He followed the group out, and pulled out his Colt, and handed it to Otis.

"Fine weapon, Rick. I'll be sure to bring it back."

Hershel handed Allison a list. She nodded, and climbed into Otis's pick-up truck. Wedged between Shane and Otis, she felt claustrophobic. Otis handed her a rifle, asking her to hold onto it for the ride. It was the same one Carl was shot with. Allison felt like it would kill her if she touched it. Shane sensed this, and placed the gun on the floor instead.

"That's my only one." Otis said. Allison watched Maggie on a horse riding off into the distance.

"Man… This turned into one strange day." Shane mused.


	18. Chapter 18

Review, pleeeease! P.s. I was thinking about Allison getting bit this chapter, but changed it to something more, uh… Happier? I think you'll enjoy this chapter. Romantic stuff with our new lovebirds! :3

Oh…. And I'd say that any guy reading this should stop… like now. That means you Logan. Unless you like smut.

Chapter 18

Otis didn't say a word on the drive down. Shane kept staring out the window, and Allison rested her head on Shane's shoulder, blurring her vision. The truck came to a stop, and Allison refocused the vision. They were at the high school, and dusk had fallen.

"I see it got better." Allison kidded.

"Hey, Otis. Mind givin' Allison Rick's gun?" Shane asked. It was more like an order, and the man nodded, passing her the weapon along with some extra ammo.

Quietly, the three of them slid out of the vehicle, undetected. They crouched down, letting Shane take the lead. He came to an abandoned police cruiser. As carefully as he could, Shane popped the trunk, causing Otis to jump. Allison looked inside, and pulled out what looked like a set of flares. Handed them to Shane. He struck a match, and threw all of them.

When the Walkers were distracted, the three adults snuck around them, reaching one of the FEMA trailers. Sliding inside, Allison handed Shane the list. After about ten minutes, they were successful at finding everything they needed. All that was left was to get back to the truck, and return to Carl.

Pushing the door open, Allison froze. The flares had gone off, and the Walkers spotted their meal of three living people. Shane grabbed Allison's hand, and started running, but not towards the cars.

"Where're we going?" Allison asked. "What about the truck?"

"We won't make it."

They reached the entrance of the school, which was locked. Otis ran up to them, and pulled the lock down gate shut.

"We need something to hold it!" Shane yelled. Without hesitation, Allison unhooked her necklace that Glenn had given her as a gift. Shane hooked it the gate and wall. The Walkers swarmed over, throwing themselves at the gate. The lock began to rattle. Shane shot the glass panels of the doors, shattering them. Just in the nick of time, too.

The Walkers burst through. Despite being overweight, Otis kept running as fast as he could. Shane was practically dragging Allison. They turned a series of corners, finding many of the doors they ran into locked. However, they found a set that wasn't locked. Dashing into the room, Allison recognized it as an auditorium.

The Walkers wouldn't give up. The three adults quickly climbed up a set of collapsed bleachers, catching their breaths, and planning what to do next. Shane spotted a window and suggested they try to jump through. Otis rebuked him on account of his size.

Instead, he told Shane and Allison to go to the windows on their own, while he drew the Walkers away, to the locker rooms. Where the windows were larger. Shane agreed. Otis jumped down, but a Walker grabbed his leg, prepared to bite. Quickly, Shane shot it, and Otis stood up, running to the locker rooms. Allison shot another Walker that was close to Otis.

The two of them went to the window, and Shane bashed out the glass with the butt of his gun. One of the Walkers that strayed from Otis grabbed Allison, who was unable to shoot it. Being caught off guard, she began to panic. Unintentionally, she screamed. Shane snapped his head back, and quickly shot the Walker before any harm could be done. The blood of the Walker sprayed onto the side of Allison's face.

Shane pulled her over to the window, and told Allison to jump down. She did, landing on her stomach. To her surprise, she didn't break a rib, and hardly felt any pain. Shane prepared the climb down, but a Walker grabbed onto his arms. Allison aimed her gun, but was afraid she'd shoot Shane. Firing the gun, it killed the Walker, but Shane fell, landing hard on his ankle.

"Oh my God!" Allison rushed over to him, and helped him up. He wrapped his arms around her back, and held her close.

"Too close. It almost killed you." Shane told her.

"I'm ok. What about you? Can you even walk?"

Shane put pressure on his foot, and gritted his teeth in pain. He used Allison for support, limping along. A gun shot when off. Then two more. Shane grabbed Allison's gun for a second, and fired again, handing it back.

Allison was much smaller than Shane, and struggled with the extra weight. Shane insisted that she let him walk, but she replied with, "The hell I will." They were trapped against a fence, overrun. Allison shot one of the Walkers, but a bullet didn't come next time. She rooted around in her pocket for more ammo, but all she had was on bullet left. She pushed it into the gun.

The approaching Walkers fell, blood gushing from their heads. Otis stood there, his gun still hot. He rushed over, and helped Allison with Shane, getting about ten yards before the Walkers crashed down the fences, charging at them. Everyone was out of ammo.

"Allison, go ahead! Get to the truck! Start the engine, we'll be there soon!" Shane ordered.

Allison did what Shane told her to do. She felt like she was missing something. _My gun!_ Pulling out her knife, she thrust it into the head of a Walker. She picked it up, and slung the dead Walker over her back, holding onto the arms. Her scent was masked, and none of the Walkers noticed her.

Alarming her, she could make out the sound of a single gunshot. The truck was in sight, and she started sprinting. Once she reached it, Allison let the Walker fall off her back, and she sat inside the vehicle, taking deep breaths. That night was overwhelming. She turned the key in the ignition. A few minutes passed, and Shane came into view. Pushing as hard as he could, he reached the truck. Allison opened the passengers' side door, and Shane climbed in, shutting the door.

"Go!" He said before a Walker could reach them.

After speeding for a few minutes, Shane reached across, gripping her hand softly. "Slow down." Allison nodded, and did. She was shaking. Her pulse was rapid. Shane pulled out something, and handed it to Allison. It was Rick's gun.

"You dropped it." He said.

"What the hell happened to Otis?" Allison questioned, looking over at him.

"He got grabbed."

"I heard a gun shot."

"I put him down before he could turn."

Allison took another deep breath, and soon after, pulled into the driveway of the farm. Rick, Lori, Hershel, and Maggie rushed out. Allison and Shane climbed out of the truck, and handed Hershel the bag of equipment.

"Otis?" Maggie asked.

"He got grabbed. I turned around, and he…" Shane shook his head, and hung his head.

"We tell nothing to Patricia. I need her." Hershel ordered.

Maggie looked upset, and began to sob silently. Rick embraced both Allison and Shane in a large hug. When he pulled away, Allison handed him his gun back.

Allison waited on the porch as everyone went inside. She swayed on the porch swing, rethinking the terrible events. The door opened, and Shane walked out. He went over to Allison, and sat down beside her. They said nothing to each other.

"C'mon. You could use a shower." Shane said to Allison. She nodded, and the two of them walked inside. Patricia was in tears. Allison felt a pang of guilt, and wandered over to the woman, comforting her with a consoling hug.

"I'm so sorry." Allison said truthfully.

Allison stood up, finding that Shane had left. She headed towards Carl's room, but stopped. Lori was talking to Shane about something she couldn't hear. Shane left the room, and looked behind Allison, where Maggie was standing with some clothing.

"I brought you some clothes. They won't fit well; they were Otis'."

Shane nodded in thanks, and Maggie walked off. He took Allison by the hand, and they went into a bathroom upstairs. Shane turned on the water of the shower, and pulled out two towels; one for Allison and one for him.

The two of them undressed in silence, and climbed into the shower. The water was hot, which was relaxing. Shane pulled Allison up against him, letting the water fall on them. Allison's body was ice cold vice versa Shane's warm one.

Shane ran his hand up and down the middle of Allison's back. Allison pressed her hand against his chest, and leaned her head on it. Shane ran his other hand through her hair, gently working out some of the knots. Allison moved her arms around Shane's neck, and he brushed his lips into hers, holding her in that perfect moment.

XXX

The shower lasted quite a long time. After they were done, Allison wrapped a towel around her body, and sat on the toilet, shaving her legs, a luxury she hadn't been opened to in a long time. Shane stood in front of the mirror, frozen. He was clutching an electric razor. Allison stopped for a moment, and walked over to him, worried.

"Are you ok?" She asked. Shane nodded, and started running the razor through his hair. It fell onto both the sink and the floor. Allison continued shaving, and after a few minutes, the two of them finished. She smiled, and wrapped her arms around Shane's shoulders.

"Hmm. I'm not sure I like the cut…" Allison said. Shane looked behind him at her, and turned his entire body to her. He leaned down, and kissed her.

"Oh well, too late now."


	19. Chapter 19

Review! Psst! The smex part was hard to write, so deal with it.

But I'm proud. Kinda. It's not that big, but oh well.

Chapter 19

Cattle grazed in the Greene's field. The previous night of horrors was still fresh in Allison's mind. Being able to shower for the first time in a while helped to calm her nerves. Being with Shane made it even better. Smiling, Allison remembered the events.

_"At least you're not completely bald," Allison joked. "Not that I have any problems with it."_

_ Grinning, Shane lifted Allison up to the counter. She wrapped her arms around his shoulders, and stared into his eyes. Shane stared back at her, lustfully. He slid his hands down Allison's back, reaching her buttocks. His lips traced along her collarbone. Meeting her lips with his, Shane grabbed Allison's behind._

_ "I'm ready." Allison insisted. Shane knew exactly what she was talking about. Sex. _

_ "You sure?"_

_ "Yes. Yes, I'm sure. I love you. I want you."_

_ Shane pulled Allison off the counter, and she wrapped her legs around him. Shane slipped out of the bathroom, and into the spare bedroom that Hershel said the two of them could borrow for the night. When he stepped in the room, he slid the doors' lock into place, and dumped Allison on the bed, climbing on after her. _

_ Allison let her towel slide off of her body, and pulled Shane's away from his waist. The heat of the moment was intense. First pain, which faded to a desirable pleasure. Shane wasn't wearing a condom. He wanted to be a father, but Allison might not want a child. _

_ And Allison knew it, too. Part of her told her to stop, knowing that it would lead to trouble. If she did become pregnant, she'd explain to Shane, and get abortion pills. Desperate times called for desperate measures. Allison's muscles tightened as Shane went in and out. She begged for more, and he obliged. _

_ Shane massaged Allison's shoulders as he went, which seemed to sooth the pains. Allison kept her hands locked on the back of her mates' neck, pushing and pulling him along. She groaned, enjoyed every moment. The noises they were making were loud enough to wake the whole house._

_ "Allison. As much as I don't want to, we should stop." Shane said._

_ "Why?" Allison pouted._

_ "We're makin' too much noise. We don't want anyone bashing down the door and walking in on us."_

_ Allison nodded, and sat up. She felt as if she was in a dream world. Shane slid over to her, kissing her, which stretched into a fair amount of time. Pulling away, Allison moved under the blankets, and Shane followed. He wrapped his arms around her smaller body, holding her like a child would to a teddy bear._

_ "I love you."_

Snapping back to present time, Allison heard the sound of a motorcycle engine. It was Daryl, and the RV. Everyone had met up at the farm. When the RV stopped, Allison climbed in, and made sure her belongings were safe, which they were.

Sighing out of relief, Allison stepped out of the RV. Shane was over by a tree, pushing a wheel barrel full of rocks to it. Glenn and T-Dog were behind him, carrying shovels. Shane looked up at Allison, who was approaching. He smiled at her.

"What are these for?" Allison asked to the men.

"They're for Otis. A memorial." Shane answered.

After everyone was settled in, Hershel led the funeral. Everyone picked up a rock, one at a time. They stacked them, building a large, neat pile.

"You were the last one with him. You shared his final moments. Please. I need to hear. I need to know Otis' death had meaning." Patricia sobbed. Allison tried to comfort the woman as Shane told her what happened. Shortly after, people dismissed themselves, Allison and Shane being the only ones left.

"What really happened?" Allison asked.

"What do you mean?" Shane told her.

"You told me Otis fell behind and got grabbed. Now, you just told Patricia that he sacrificed himself. Are you lying to me?"

Shane stepped closer to her, and they hugged each other. "Why would I lie to you?"

"I don't know."

Shane guided Allison over to the rest of the group who were planning a search for Sophia. Maggie had brought them a map of the county to assist in coordinating the search. Hershel refused to let Rick or Shane leave the farm, due to the fact that Rick had given too much blood to Carl, and Shane had his bad ankle. Instead, Daryl insisted he'd go.

Shane suggested finally teaching members of the group to shoot, but Hershel disapproved of guns being carried around his property. Rick agreed with the older man, and Shane reluctantly handed over his gun. Andrea wasn't up to the idea, but gave in.

Allison didn't turn hers in. She wouldn't be stupid enough to start popping rounds. Dale was allowed to keep his gun while on watch.

"So what happens if we find Sophia and she's bit?" Allison asked.

"Simple. We tell Carol the truth. We'll do what needs to be done." Andrea said. Everyone nodded.

Everyone except for Rick and Daryl left the car where the planning was being done. Allison watched, suspiciously as Shane walked over to Lori. Knowing that the first time she eavesdropped only led to emotional hurt, Allison walked the other way. She heard footsteps, and turned around. Glenn approached her, and shoved his hands into his pant pockets.

"Hey." Allison said.

"Hey… So, uh. I'm going into town to get some things… Do you need anything?" Glenn responded.

"Actually, yes. Maggie would probably know what to get, but I need something for my nerves. After the school, things have been… Weird."

"Ok. Anything else?"

"Nope."

Allison found her way to a dirt road leading away from the farm. She followed it for about ten minutes before turning back. But something caught her eye. A twig snapped, alarming her. Out of the corner of her eye, she saw a bush rustle.

Pulling out her knife, Allison crept over to the bush, and peeked her head in an opening. Nothing was there. Assuming it to just be her nerves, Allison ran back to the farm.

By the time she got back, everyone was gone. Except for Carol. Questioning the woman on their whereabouts, Allison was directed to one of the wells on the property. She started jogging off in that direction. Arriving, the sight before her was confusing. Shane was lowering a rope into the well, and Maggie was pointing how far the rope was.

Lori, Andrea, T-Dog, Glenn, and Dale all stood around it. Allison joined them, and Dale filled her in on the details. "Walker. Somehow it got down there…"

Whatever plan everyone had come up with didn't work. Allison discovered that the ham left on the rope was supposed the lure the Walker out.

"It's a reason the dead didn't come back to life and raid our cupboards." Lori remarked.

"Yeah. If it ain't kickin' or squealin', not interested." T-Dog added.

"We need live bait." Andrea said. Everyone looked at Glenn, who backed out.

"No. Send Allison down. She's smaller!" Glenn argued.

"Fine by me." Allison said.

"No. Glenn will do it." Shane told them.

After getting a safe amount of rope around Glenn's thighs and enough for him to hold, the group slowly let him down. Maggie helped direct him, while the others pulled. It was going smoothly, but the rope wrapped around the water pump, because of Glenn's weight, pulled out of the ground.

Glenn screamed for help. The group struggled to pull the rope back. They scrambled to regain the physical advantage. Finally, they pulled Glenn out, who scrambled to his feet. Catching his breath while the group viewed the attempt as failure, Glenn smiled, revealing that he was able to secure the rope around the Walker.

The group tried to pull the Walker out next. Unfortunately, due to its water-bloated state, it got stuck on the lip of the well hole. Harder and harder, they pulled. To their dismay, the Walker split in half, the bottom part of its body, along with most of its innards, fell back into the well.

The Walker pawed at them, growling. Allison was the closest to it, having been in the front. Shane pulled her away from it, and watched as T-Dog charged forward with a pickaxe and destroyed the Walker's brain.

"Good thing we didn't do anything stupid like, like shoot it." He mumbled. While he walked off, the group decided to close of the well, pushing the upper half of the Walker back into the well.

Shane and Andrea left the camp with Carol to go to the highway. Glenn and Maggie left for the pharmacy, Lori went off to do chores, and Dale sat on watch. Allison had nothing to do, and returned to her tent that had been hers and Glenn. Since Glenn and Allison grew apart, Glenn let the woman have the tent while he slept in the RV.

The tent had a cot pushed up against one of the sides with her sleeping bag and pillow. A small collapsible end table was next to it with a lantern, along with a small fold up chair. Allison found her bag under the cot, and pulled out 1984, flipping to the page she left off.

Getting tired of reading, Allison climbed out of her tent, and heard Glenn and Maggie talking, holding a couple of bags. Allison walked over to them, and Maggie handed her a bottle of pills. Nodding in thanks, Allison returned to camp, and took out a pill, flushing it down with water.

T-Dog started cooking dinner, and soon, Shane returned with Andrea, Carol who was crying. Once food was being served, Allison couldn't take a single bite before running off. Bending over behind a tree, she let out all the little food she had eaten that day, along with water. She felt a hand on her back.

"You ok?" They asked. Allison looked up, seeing Shane.

"Yeah." Allison answered.

Still not believing her, Shane held onto her arm. Allison looked up at him, waiting for him to leave. Shane asked her a question that he thought was obvious.

"Are you pregnant?" He questioned.

Is Allison preggers? Haha, probably not. Put two and two together :|

Happy 12/12/12


	20. Chapter 20

Yes, this will become a Daryl/Oc story soon. Shane will start to act cold towards Allison, and she'll end up bonding with Daryl. That's all I'll say :^3D

Oh… Allison goes a tad bit crazy this chapter ._.

NOTE! This chapter was changed at the end. Sorry.

This chapter was inspired by the song Over and Over by Three Days Grace.

Chapter 20

Allison looked at Shane, dumbfounded. _He's serious. _Soon, her expression turned to laughter, and she turned her head towards her tent. "I took a few pills on an empty stomach. Besides, we had sex a day ago. It would take longer for a baby to start producing."

"I know. It was just the first thing to come to mind." Shane said.

Walking back to camp, Daryl arrived, and went into the RV. Allison watched him through the window, but Shane pulled her away. Sitting down at the campfire, Rick soon joined the group with Lori. Allison finally started eating her food, looking away from everyone as she did.

Daryl sat down on the other side of Allison with Carol. Shane snaked his arm around her waist, and pulled her towards him, shooting Daryl a dangerous glare as he did. Allison put her tin of food down, and stormed off to her tent.

Allison felt like Shane was just restricting her from everything. She yanked the tent flap open, and secured it once she was inside. Allison fell onto her cot, and pulled the pillow over her head. Crickets chirped. Their music only reminded Allison of home.

Allison couldn't control herself any longer. The tears came before she realized she was crying. All of her anger and pain and guilt. All of it. The stabbing feeling and memories flashed across her mind. She started screaming into the fabric.

_I hate this place! I hate this place! I hate this place! I hate everyone! I need to get out! I…. Need… _

A hand clasped around her shoulder, causing Allison to stop and look up. Blue eyes stared down at her. It was Rick. Allison sat up, and edged to the back of the cot. "Everything alright?" He asked. Allison shook her head.

"Wanna talk about it?" Rick continued. Again, Allison shook her head. Sighing, Rick stood up, and left the tent.

Allison stared into the blackness of the tent. Minutes passed. Standing up, she grabbed her bag, and pulled out her pills along with a bottle of water. _I'll do it. End it. Right here, right now. _Popping the lid out, Allison dumped all the small white pills into her hand, and picked one up, examining it.

Slowly, Allison opened her mouth, and shoved the pill in, swallowing it with water. Dumping the rest of the pills in, she almost choked on them, put managed to hold the pills down. At first, she felt nothing. Then, it was dizziness. Allison started gasping for air, and remembered she wanted this. Crawling into her cot, Allison closed her eyes, feeling her life fade away.

"Good bye, world."

XXX

Shane paced the camp. He kept looking over at Allison's tent, seeing her sleeping there. She didn't move. It looked like she was frozen. Allison had been in their for about twenty minutes now. Rick talked to her five minutes ago, but she wouldn't say anything.

Walking over to Allison's tent, Shane waited outside, calling to her. She didn't answer. He called again. Nothing. Unzipping the tent, he walked over to her, nudging her shoulder. She wouldn't move. That's when Shane saw the empty pill bottle.

Panic swept over him. Shane drug Allison's still body off the cot. He began to give her mouth-to-mouth, and pressed his hands above her heart. Sticking his hand inside Allison's agape mouth, Shane attempted to make her vomit the pills. He couldn't tell if she was vomiting or if it was saliva.

"Rick!" Shane shouted. "Help me! Anyone!"

The sound of running people came closer and closer. Everyone was there, save the Greene family.

"Andrea, go get Hershel! Now!" Rick ordered. The woman left, and sprinted towards the farmhouse.

Rick went over with Shane, watching the younger man as he made desperate attempts to save the one he loved. The rest of the group made way for Hershel as he stepped in. Shane told everyone that she took an entire bottle of pills.

"Y'all need to carry her inside. I'll do what ever I can to get those pills out of her system. That is if they aren't fully digested." Hershel ordered.

Shane picked Allison up, but due to his ankle, he stumbled. Daryl grabbed Allison's legs while Shane supported her arms. Carrying her into the house, Hershel took them to a bedroom. Gently, the two men placed Allison on the bed.

"Maggie. Go get the pill bottle and tell me how many milligrams they were." Hershel told his eldest daughter.

Hershel sat on the bed, and placed Allison on top of him, her facing the ceiling. Sitting up, Hershel wrapped his arms just below her breasts, and knitted his hands into a giant fist. He began to move his arms up in fast movements. Allison bobbed along as he did it.

Shane watched from the corner of the room. Maggie returned, holding the bottle in her hand.

"Well?" Hershel asked her, still working on Allison.

"100 each. She took every single pill, and there were at least fifty pills in that bottle." Maggie told her father. Hershel stopped, looks of worry and fear appearing at his face.

"She might not live. The human body can't take in that much."

Shane stormed out of the house. Hershel asked the Maggie gave her mouth-to-mouth while Patricia pumped her chest. The youngest Greene daughter, Beth, crept down the hallway, and witnessed what was going on from the door frame of the bedroom. Hershel slid past her, leaving to retrieve what he needed.

XXX

Outside of the farmhouse, Shane paced the porch before sitting down on the steps. He clutched his forehead. Everyone sat in silence on the porch. Minutes passed, which slipped into a large amount of time. The door slowly opened. Maggie was standing there, blood on her shirt. Shane looked back at her, standing up worried at the sight.

"Is she okay?" He asked with a weak voice. Maggie slowly shook her head.

"She isn't dead. Yet at least, but she slipped into a coma. My dad doesn't have an estimate of when she'll come to. At this rate, she might die. We hooked up an IV, but the needle slipped, and cut open a vein in her arm. The blood. It was everywhere..." Maggie said.

Shane barged into the farmhouse, and slammed the bedroom door open. Allison was sure enough, comatose. Patricia was trying to find something to hold the IV bag up while Hershel worked on repairing Allison's severed vein. There was a puddle of blood on the bed sheets, also, splattered on the wall. Allison's chest slowly rose and fell. The plus side was that she was breathing, but it was slow.

"Her pulse is still off. Only about ten beats per minute." Hershel said. Shane sat on the other side of Allison, clutching her hand that wasn't being operated on. She was cold to the touch.

"Allison. Allison, if you can hear me, I just want you to know. I'm sorry. I'm sorry about the shit I put you through. I-I love you. Please, please wake up. Please." Shane told her.

When Rick was in his coma, Shane was on edge. That had been his best friend that was shot. He would've given anything to swap the fate with Rick. _That should be me there, not him._ He often repeated this many times. Rick had had a family to take care of. Now that Allison was in a coma, Shane felt as if he had been stabbed. A part of him was ruined.

_Maybe this is for what I did to Otis. Maybe this is karma biting me in the ass._

__Shane leaned down, and kissed Allison before he headed back to camp.


	21. Chapter 21

I finally got a cover image! I photoshopped a picture of Emma Bell, who yes, I am aware of played Amy. I changed it so she looked like Allison. Yup. Was last chapter a holy crap one? xD

This chapter will take up Chupacabra, and most of Secrets. Which in my mind and in this story, will stretch into about two weeks, ish. So. This chapter will be a gigantic dream sequence. Like in that one Pretty Little Liars book where Hanna got hit by Mona and BAMB! Coma. Yes, I prefer the books to the show. What does that say about me to you?

Chapter 21

_Months had passed since Allison had lost her family. The tree house she was in provided the valuable protection she always desired. It was then. One day, her food supply was dangerously low. Allison prepared for a long hunting trip, and set off. _

_ The sky was clear. The forest was silent. Allison spotted an injured doe, limping along in a clearing. She readied her knife to charge at it, but before she could, a Walker from out of nowhere tackled the doe. The animal let out shrieks of pain and fear as the monster ripped it apart._

_ Allison couldn't get her legs to work. It was a sad moment to gaze upon. Two more Walkers stumbled over to the deer, but one of them spotted Allison, and snarled its rotten teeth, dark saliva dripping from its mouth. The other ones looked up at her, and Allison went into a dead sprint. _

_ The three Walkers chased after her. They got far from her, and Allison reached a river. She stopped running, trying to catch her breath. The Walkers reached her, and Allison jumped into the water, soon killing the closest one that followed her in. _

_ She ran through the woods, going deeper into them. More Walkers met up with her. After killing a few, she continued running. The stump came, and she fell. One of the Walkers came close to biting her, but Allison quickly killed it._

_ Standing up, the Walkers were practicality at her heels. She was exhausted, and couldn't keep running. Allison stumbled to the ground._

_ This time, Shane didn't come to save her…_

_ The Walkers latched onto her, and ripped her stomach open, digesting her intestines._

_ Allison screamed. _

_ The pain seared through her body._

_ Her eyes dropped, and the Walkers ate the rest of her insides._

_ Darkness._

_ Another dream flashed in her mind. _

_ Allison was running. She was pregnant. Her water had just broken. Walkers were after her. But they weren't ordinary ones. It was her stepmother. Her father. Rick. Carl. Lori. Daryl. Glenn. Andrea. _

_ "Shane!" Allison screamed at the top of her lungs. A hand latched onto her arm, and Allison snapped her head around. Shane had come._

_ He picked Allison up, and carried her off. The Walkers of Allison's friends lost sight of them. Shane put Allison down, and started coughing. He bent over, and vomited up blood. _

_ "Shane? A-are you ok?" Allison questioned, stepping over to him. _

_ The baby was pushing itself out. Clawing. Allison screamed, feeling her insides being torn to shreds as the unborn baby pushed through. Her stomach split in half, and the baby crawled out. It was a Walker. It started chewing at Allison's leg. _

_ Shane looked at Allison, but he wasn't human. He was a Walker as well. He bent down, and bit Allison on the arm. Ripping a chunk of her flesh off, Allison screamed, perhaps the loudest she ever had. _

_ The Walkers of her friends stumbled over, and joined Shane and the baby at eating Allison. _

Shane loomed over Allison. Her breathing had declined, and her pulse dropped to eight beats per minute. Hershel was almost certain that she wouldn't live much longer. She had been cooped up in that bed for two weeks now.

Shane hardly slept. He was constantly at Allison's side. He wanted to be there when she woke up. But alas, she didn't. Rick thought about having Allison leave the group. He thought that she tried to kill herself because of the way she was treated.

The part Rick didn't want to admit was the kind of message she'd imprint on Carl. The only way out of your troubles is death.

Meanwhile, Shane only pictured himself on a rampage if she left. He'd be destroyed, and she wouldn't let him come with. Picturing her dead gave him headaches.

_Allison sat swinging on the porch swing of her parent's house. The sun was setting on the horizon. The temperature stayed at it's warm, glowing state. Allison's brown hair was braided, and pulled into a low bun on the right side of her head. She was wearing her navy blue double strappy tank dress and Sam Edelman Gabby Flat sandals. _

_ A breeze kicked in, and the trees swayed. Allison heard a car crunching on the gravel of a driveway, and she turned around. Lori Grimes and her twelve-year-old son, Carl got out of the car. Both of them were crying. _

_ A squad car pulled up behind, and a middle aged man in a police uniform got out. _

"Shane," Rick said, entering the bedroom. "We gotta go gun train. C'mon."

_Allison watched the three of them walk into the house. The lights turned on, and she could make out a figure hovering by the window with their back to it._

"Alright… Let's go." Shane said, standing up. The two men left the room, shutting the door behind them.

_Allison remembered hearing on the news that a police officer had been shot. She felt terrible for his family. Just last night they were having a fight. Now. Now, this._

Allison's fingers twitched.

_Sliding off of the swing, Allison entered her house, and grabbed a pair of scissors. Returning out side, she clipped several Iris's, Lilies, and White Roses. Allison took the flowers inside, and arranged them into a beautiful bouquet. Arranging flowers was something she discovered her stepmother had in common with Allison. Working on arrangements with each other brought them together. _

_ Her stepmother owned a small florist shop in town, and Allison worked there. It was her passion, and perhaps the only thing girly about her other than wearing dresses from time to time, plus an obsession with trashy novels._

_ Allison went into the workroom in the house, and grabbed a basket that she could put more than just flowers in. She placed the bouquet into the weaved basket. Allison ran up the stairs to her bedroom, and pulled out her moneybox. She had compartments in it for spending, saving, and giving. _

_ She pulled out $100 dollars from the GIVING compartment, and took out a small box. Folding the money and placing it inside, Allison went into the hallway closet, and pulled out a roll of gold colored wrapping-paper, along with white ribbon and a bow. Sitting down at the kitchen table, she wrapped the box, and placed it in the gift basket along with some fresh fruits from the market._

_ Allison took the basket to the Grimes' house, and pushed the doorbell. Ding Dong. A tall, attractive woman came to the door, and opened it, smiling. Her eyes were blood shot._

_ "Hello. Can I help you?" She said with a sweet voice._

_ "Hi. I'm the neighbor," Allison said, motioning her head to her parents' house. "Well, actually I'm just visiting my parents. I live on the other side of King County. Anyways, I'm real sorry about your husband. I brought you this."_

_ Allison passed the basket to the older woman, who took it in gratitude. The man wearing the police uniform came up behind her, and smiled at Allison. She had to admit, he was attractive. Allison's phone vibrated in a small pocket in her dress, and she pulled it out. It was her fiancé, Michael. She pressed ignore, and shoved it back in._

_ "Thank you for the basket. The flowers are lovely." The older woman said. She offered her hand, and Allison shook it._

_ "I'm Lori. I think the greeting is a little too late." Lori said, laughing a little. Allison laughed with her, and took the man's hand when he stuck it out._

_ "Shane Walsh." He said, smiling. _

_ "Allison."_

Hershel entered the room, holding a new IV bag. Maggie was with him. Walking to the other side of the comatose woman, Hershel disconnected the old IV bag from her arm, which caused blood to seep out. All of the color had drained from Allison's face two days ago.

Hershel hooked up the new IV bag, and Maggie disposed of the old one. "She's loosin' too much blood Daddy, isn't she?"

"Yes. I don't know what her blood type is, though. We'll have to break the news to the group that her death will most likely come quickly." Hershel told his daughter.

"Besides, the state her body is in won't allow her to reproduce much blood cells." Hershel added.

Hours passed. Shane had pulled unto camp with Andrea, who he'd gone off to train more. Andrea gave him a dirty look, and he looked at her with one equally dirty.

_ What would Allison say?_

Shane went to the farmhouse, and pushed the door open. Entering the house, he felt a pang of fear that he'd discover a dead body. Maggie was waiting for him. She took Shane to Allison's room.

Shane sat on the bed next to Allison, and rested his hand on her forehead. She was burning up.

"It's strange. The IVs won't lower the fever." Hershel said.

Moving his hand down to Allison's hand, Shane remembered the first time they met. The very first time. Before the outbreak. He smiled at the memory. Not once did he think about anything that had happened to them would happen.

And he wondered if Allison remembered it, too. The real reason why Shane saved her life was because he knew who she was. Allison's fingers twitched, and Hershel, Maggie, and Shane stared at each other, with hope.

Allison began to cough. It wasn't loud. Her eyes slowly opened, and she gasped_. I can't breath!_

Hershel knew it would happen since her pulse had been so low. He ordered Shane to give her mouth-to-mouth, helping her get oxygen. After some time, Allison's breathing returned to normal, and she looked at Shane. Shane reached down, and caressed her face.

"Welcome back."


	22. Chapter 22

Review! The Daryl and Allison skutuff starts VERY soon. Allison cheats on Shane. D:

Sorry about something, but I don't remember if I mentioned Shane saying that he had smex with Lori or not. Oh well.

Chapter 22

The group was elaborate when they saw Allison, alive and well. However, Dale was angry with the younger woman for trying to commit suicide. He wasn't as mad at Andrea since he talked her out of it.

Shane seemed to be the happiest of all. He realized that he was keeping several secrets from Allison, and since she almost died, he decided to tell her. Shane pulled Allison off the farm, stopping at the well where the Walker had fallen.

"Allison, I have some things I need to tell you." He said. Allison waited for him to start.

"I'm listening." She told him, eagerly.

"First, the real reason I saved you. I don't know if you remember it or not, but we met before the outbreak started."

"I remember. So, what are you getting at?"

"I saved you, because I knew you. I wanted to know if you heard anything from King County. Also, you helped Lori after Rick had his, incident."

"You mean the gift basket? It was just something I threw together. To tell you the truth, I didn't remember meeting you, until I was in the coma. I had… dreams. Most were nightmares, but one was a memory. Of meeting you and Lori. Before the world went to shit."

"Ready for the second secret?" Shane asked. Allison looked off to the wheat fields, and nodded her head. "I… I had sex with Lori." Allison stared at him.

"…I didn't think you actually…Oh…" Allison said quietly. She turned around, and started walking back to camp. She brushed a tear that had fallen with the back of her hand. Shane rushed up to her and grabbed her shoulder.

"That was before I was even talking to you. I didn't know any of this would happen-"

"If she's pregnant, I swear to God." Allison sobbed.

"If she is, it could be Rick's." Shane insisted.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"What?"

Allison turned around to face him.

"Why did you have an affair with Lori?" She said. Shane just stared at her. He didn't answer. "I see. I'm gonna go."

Allison took off in a sprint towards camp, but stopped, and ran back to Shane. He thought she was going to say something nice, but she didn't.

"If it's so bad, then just tell me. That's what I'm here for. We're supposed to be honest with each other, right? This is exactly why I'm mad at you, and why I blow up."

"Daryl said something to me. About you, which is the reason I don't want you near him." Shane said, changing the subject.

"Don't change the subject!" Allison snapped.

"He told me," Shane continued anyways. "He told me that he… _Liked_ you. He admired you. He said he felt something about you."

"I saw him naked at the CDC. He only smiled when I saw him…" Allison said.

"Naked?"

"He was drunk…"

XXX

Night had fallen. The earth was silent. Everyone retired to his or her tents, but Allison didn't sleep. She was on watch. After about an hour or so, Allison climbed down the ladder, and entered the RV. Glenn was wide-awake.

"Hey. Could you take watch? I have this awful headache that won't go away. Just gonna go lay down." Allison lied, clutching her head.

"Yeah, sure. I'll take you back to your tent." He said.

After Glenn left to go on watch, Allison waited more the right moment, grabbed her bag, and slipped out of the tent. She snuck past the RV without being noticed, and left the farm. She followed a road in the dark to the town where Glenn and Maggie had gone more medical supplies.

The dark town was quiet. Almost eerie. Allison slipped into the pharmacy, and started searching for what she needed. Crouching down, Allison turned on her flashlight, picked up a pregnancy test from the bottom shelf of the isle. _Better safe than sorry. _Allison shoved the test into her bag.

Standing up, Allison went to the medicine section, relentlessly searching for abortion pills. _Just incase._ She did come across more nerve pills and added them into her bag. She wasn't lying when she told Glenn about her nerves messing with her.

Finally, Allison did find the abortion pills. She read the back of the pillbox, and took a deep breath. Allison turned around to leave, staring at the floor. Before she could turn around all the way, a hand suddenly clasped around her mouth, and slammed her into the wall. Allison quickly shoved the pills into her pocket. Not meaning to, she dropped her flashlight.

Due to the darkness of the pharmacy, Allison couldn't make out the figure. For one thing, he or she was human. She tried to push the person away, but whoever it was only pressed them self against her, holding the struggling Allison to the wall. Finally, Allison realized who the person was. Shane.

Allison kicked him in the shin for sneaking up on him, and Shane took his hand away from her mouth as he recoiled. Allison heard the sound of something hitting the ground. Looking down, she saw that the abortion pills fell out of her pocket. Quickly, she stepped on them, but Shane was way ahead of him. He wrapped his arms around Allison, pinning her arms to the sides as he removed her foot from the box.

"Shane, no!" Allison yelled as he picked the pills up.

Shane's blood began to boil when he saw them. He shoved Allison to the wall, and grabbed her shoulders. Due to the weight he put on her, she sank to the ground.

"What the hell would you need abortion pills for!? You said you weren't pregnant!" He shouted.

"That was two weeks ago!" Allison replied, trying to restrain herself from crying. Shane reached down to grab her bag, but Allison held it do her body.

Shane wrestled Allison, and pried the bag from her grasp. He pined her to the ground as he shook the bag, dumping it's content. First came the pregnancy test, then the nerve pills. Her knife fell out, and so did both of her guns that she refused to turn in.

"What the hell is all this!?" Shane snapped. "I see you have a damn test. Why didn't you turn in your guns? Hell, even Andrea did! What about these? More pills? You really want to kill yourself, don't you!"

Shane pulled Allison off the ground, and he stormed out of the pharmacy, leaving Allison alone. She watched him turn his Haundi on and he sped off. Sinking down to the ground, Allison gripped her shoulders, and huddled against the corner. She hung her head, and let the tears fall.

Ermegersh! Okay, so… Yeah… :I Daryl and Allison starts next chapter, I promise!


	23. Chapter 23

Review. Daryl and Allison starts… NOW! Well, in like two paragraphs. Ish

**I'd like to dedicate this chapter to a dear friend of mine, **_**princesspenguin14**_. **She is one of this story's greatest fans, and is a pleasure to talk to. Go read her stories, please, especially if you like Shane/Oc. She is a fantastic author. **

Chapter 23

Not much time had passed until Allison heard the pharmacy door open. Part of her wished it were a Walker coming to kill her. No matter how much she tried, she couldn't stop crying, and she began to cough violently.

It was Daryl who was standing there, watching her. Allison wouldn't look up. He walked over to her, still gazing at her.

"What the hell are you cryin' for?" Daryl said, startling Allison. She looked up at him, and stopped.

"I… I don't wanna… T-tell you." Allison sobbed. Daryl helped her up off the floor, but she pulled away from him as he headed towards the door. He scowled at her.

"C'mon." He said. Allison shook her head.

"I can't. I just can't."

Daryl rolled his eyes, and headed towards the door. Allison stopped him before he could open the door. "Can you… Can you stay with me?"

Turning back at her, Daryl raised his eyebrows. She was being serious. Shane had put her though so much. He remembered what Shane said to him once he admitted his feelings towards Allison.

_"The hell you mean, you feel different around her?" Shane spat. _

_ "Exactly what I said." Daryl replied. Shane balled his fists at his sides. _

_ "You look at her and I'll break your God damn nose."_

_ "To me, it seems like you don't even give a shit 'bout her." _

Daryl did care about her, though he didn't want to admit it. He stepped over to Allison, and she smiled. Her smile was bright and cheerful despite being sad. She rushed up to him, and embraced him. Daryl froze for a moment, but gave in, and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"I think Shane's gonna kill me." Allison whispered.

"Why?" Daryl said.

"Because…. I got a pregnancy test… A-and abortion pills just incase… I don't want to be a mother. Not like this at least."

"I won't let him hurt you. Why the hell do you even stay with him?" Daryl said.

"Because… He seemed to be the only guy who actually cared at me… Well, for a while anyways… I think Glenn only did for the hell of it. Ever since the school incident, Shane's been damn cold to me."

Daryl gently pushed Allison away from him, and he slid over to the ground. He sat down, and beckoned for Allison to come over. She did, and Daryl pulled her down with him. They sat there, side by side, staring out of the windows.

Minutes passed, and Allison felt her head grow heavy. She clutched her forehead, and rubbed her temples. Daryl watched her. It was so cold in the pharmacy that the two of them could see each other's breath.

"It's cold as shit." Allison muttered.

"Stand up." Daryl ordered. She looked up at him in confusion, and did as she was told. Daryl slid behind her in the corner. "Sit down."

Allison sat down directly in front of Daryl. She adjusted so she was facing him. Daryl pulled her into him, and she rested her head in his shoulder. Her skin was ice cold. It always was. Daryl tried to warm her the best he could. Her breathing grew heavy, and he looked down. She was sound asleep. Her right hand was locked onto Daryl's arm.

XXX

The rays of the sun shined through the pharmacy windows. Allison woke up, and squinted her eyes from the light. Looking up at Daryl, she saw that he was sleeping. He had a tight grip on her. Allison pried herself away from him, which caused him to wake up.

"Hey. I'm gonna go and do the thing." Allison said.

"What thing? The test?" Daryl asked. Allison nodded.

She grabbed the box out of her bag, and headed outside. Walking behind the building, Allison squatted down beside a dumpster. She slid her pants down, and stuck the test under as she peed. She waited a few minutes, and headed inside. She didn't look at the test.

"Well?" Daryl asked as Allison pushed the doors open.

"I didn't check yet." She said with a shaky voice.

"Want me to look for you?"

"No… I can do it."

Allison closed her eyes, and moved the test up to her face. Her eyes opened, and a wide smile appeared on her face, followed by tears. She ran to Daryl and hugged him.

"I'm not pregnant! I'm not pregnant! That means… Shane!" Allison exclaimed. She headed towards the doors, but Daryl grabbed her arm, stopping her.

"So you're just gonna go back to that ass. After everything he put you through." Daryl said while scowling. Allison shrugged, and looked into his irises.

"I don't know. It depends."

The two of them kept eye contact. Allison didn't realize that Daryl was kissing her. He held her, and Allison froze. She moved her hands up to his face, not sure whether to push him away or not. Daryl broke away, and took a deep breath.

"We should get back…" Allison said. Daryl let go of her, and the two of them walked over to the motorcycle.

"Hold on." Daryl said already on the bike. Allison was hesitant to get on. Awkwardly, she swung her leg over the side, and lowered herself on the seat. She wrapped her arms around his waist, and Daryl started the motorcycle, heading back to the farm.

XXX

"That bitch. She'd do something like that to me. Kill a baby because she didn't want to die." Shane muttered, pacing the camp.

"Why the hell would you just leave her there?" Andrea snapped at him. "What if she got hurt?"

"That's not my fault." Shane said.

"Says the guy who claimed to love her." Rick said.

"That was before she tried to kill our baby."

"She's having a baby?" Carl asked, curious. "Can I help raise it?"

"She's gonna get rid of it, little man."

The sound of a motorcycle engine roared in the distance. Daryl pulled the bike next to where everyone was. Allison got off first. They were all staring at her. She gulped, walked over to them, and pulled out the test.

"Well?" Shane demanded, stomping up to her. He reached for the test, but Allison yanked it away.

"Back off." She said through gritted teeth.

Shane glared at her, and backed up. The rest of the group was eager to know whether or not she was truly pregnant.

"It's…. Negative." Allison said. The group sighed in relief, all except for Shane, who angrily stormed off.


	24. Chapter 24

Listen to Get Out Alive/ Last to Know by Three Days Grace while reading this.

Shane's turning into a * Rick voice * Stupid Head. Poor Allison.

Chapter 24

Allison ran off after Shane. She found him by the shed, stabbing his knife over and over into the ground. Slowly, she approached him.

"Shane? What are you doing?" Allison asked calmly. He looked up at her, then back to the ground. "Please tell me."

She stepped in front of him, and gently rested her hand on his back. "Shane?"

Shane ripped away from her in a swift motion, and collided his hand against her face. Allison recoiled, and touched her face where he hit her. There was blood. He had cracked her skin. Stunned, she watched as Shane stalked back to camp.

Allison sunk down against the wall of the shed. She was too shaken to do anything else. She didn't cry. She pulled out her knife, and drew a stick figure in the dirt. _Shane._ Without thinking, she drove the knife in and out of its head. When she was done, the drawing was unrecognizable. She stood up off the ground, and brushed the dirt off of her jeans.

Looking back towards camp, Allison could make out Shane and Rick arguing over something. Shane looked over to the shed, and headed back to it. Allison turned on her heel, and ran off the farm.

She entered the woods, but didn't stop. _Keep running._ Allison heard Shane behind her, so she ran even faster. Despite everything, he caught up to her, and tackled her. Allison yelped, and Shane flipped her over.

"Get off of me!" Allison snapped.

"I came to apologize." Shane said.

"The hell with you!"

"One more chance."

"No, you asshole! You blew that last chance last night! You knew that I might've been pregnant! You knew I wouldn't want a child!" Allison practically screamed.

"But you wouldn't even discuss the matter with me."

Allison was amazed that Shane was pretty much calm, while she was the other way around. "You hit me."

"I didn't mean it."

Shane got off of her, and watched Allison as she stood up. She glared at him, the dried blood on her face cracking as she did. "I know you killed Otis. You stole my gun. You said you were out of ammo. I wasn't."

Allison tried to maneuver around Shane, but he grabbed her by the waist, and pushed her up against a tree. Allison opened her mouth to yell at him, put Shane crashed his lips into hers, preventing her from making a sound. She tried to pull away from him, but he kept following.

"Stop it!" She growled the first minute she could. Shane stepped away from her.

"Why did you and Daryl wait until this morning to come back?" He asked. Allison crossed her arms, and shook her head. "Please tell me."

"I didn't want to see you. I didn't want to go back." Allison answered quietly. "I thought… I thought you were going to kill me."

Shane shook his head, and pulled Allison into him. "I would never kill you. Why did you get the pills without telling me first?"

"I was going to before I took them. I see I don't need to now… Did you… Want a child?" Allison said.

"Yes… But I knew it would put you in danger. Please, just this last time?"

"I don't even know why I love you… So my answer is still no. Maybe I'll change my mind, it depends on what kind of mood I'm in…"

Shane and Allison walked back to the camp. Allison didn't realize how far they had gotten. They sat around the campfire, and Glenn stood up.

"So, guys?" He started. "The barn's full of Walkers."

Everyone took off towards the barn. Shane approached it, and leaned up against the door, looking in. A Walker jumped, and Shane pulled back, his face red with anger. Allison walked over to him, giving a concerned look. She looked into the barn, gasping at the sight. Shane pulled her away, holding her as she continued to stare in shock.

Allison pushed through Shane's arms, and stepped back. She watched the group fall apart. Daryl and Shane fought. Lori tried to push Shane away from Daryl, but he snapped at her. Allison went over to Daryl, who was violently glaring at Shane.

"Don't listen to him. He's full of shit. That doll means a lot." Allison purposely said loud enough for Shane to hear her.

Angry, Shane slid shoved past Rick who was yelling at him, and yanked Allison by the waist away from Daryl. Allison kicked Shane, but he wouldn't let her go.

While she and Shane were having their own quarrel, Rick left for the farmhouse to talk about the barn to Hershel. The rest of the groups left, too, save Shane and Allison. By that time Allison yanked herself away from Shane's grasp. She crossed her arms, and but her back to him, waiting for him to say something.

"Did you forget everything we had together?" Shane spat.

"Did you forget everything we had together?" Allison mocked. "I was gonna give you a chance to make things right. But now-"

Allison didn't even finish. She shook her head, and walked into the woods. Shane went after her.

Allison was pissed at everyone in the group. No one could get his or her shit together. She came to a stream, and sat down by it. Twigs snapped behind her. Allison rolled her eyes, and stood up off the ground.

"You know Shane, you need to stop fo-"

It wasn't Shane, it was a Walker. Stunned, Allison couldn't get any of her limbs to move. The Walker tackled her, and tried to bite into her neck. The dark saliva from its rotten mouth was dripping on her. She tried to push it away, but the Walker was too strong and heavy. It had her pinned to the ground, and simple tried to bite at her arms when she attempted to push it.

She couldn't reach her knife. Her arms were quaking from the weight. Allison shut her eyes to a point where they hurt. She let out a scream before her arms dropped. The Walker fell on top of her, and she felt a small tear in her stomach.


	25. Chapter 25

**AN: Don't forget to review and read my other story! Sorry for the short chapter. **

Chapter 25

Shane heard her screaming, and broke out into a dead sprint. He came to a stream, and saw the Walker attacking Allison. Quickly, he shot the Walker in the head, and the black blood from it poured out onto Allison. She was still screaming.

Shane pulled the dead Walker off of her, and looked down at Allison. The Walker had begun to rip her stomach open. Fortunately, he only ripped open about an inch. Shane crouched down next to her. Her arms were flailing in the air, trying to swat away the Walker that wasn't there anymore. Blood was flowing out everywhere. Shane moved his hands up to the rip in her chest, trying to soak up the blood. He looked up at Allison, feeling dread inside of him. Her eyes were shut.

Shane pressed his fingers to her neck, trying to find a pulse. He did, and she was just unconscious. Shane picked her up off the forest floor, and darted back towards camp. "Get Hershel!" He shouted when he arrived. Curious, Carl ran over to Shane and tried to examine Allison. His expression turned to one of worry, and he ran into the farmhouse.

"What the hell happened?" Andrea asked.

"We were out in the woods. Got separated. Damn Walker found Allison and attacked her." Shane lied. He couldn't tell them what really happened.

"Was she bit?" Rick asked.

"No. Her stomach was ripped open, by about an inch."

By that time, Carl was back along with Hershel and Patricia. "What happened?" Hershel asked. Shane filled him in on the details, and Hershel shook his head.

"I'll do what I can… Seems this girl is getting into trouble all the time." He said.

"Not always intentionally." Shane spat at the older man.

"Well, intentional or not, she needs to be more careful."

Shane followed Hershel into the house. He placed Allison on the same bed she was on the first time she almost died. By that time, Allison had woken up.

"I need to get started if we're gonna save her." Hershel said.

"I'll go get what you need." Patricia said. Hershel nodded, and the younger woman left the room.

In the meantime, Hershel took a bed sheet and folded it. He took a pair of medical scissors and cut away the remains of Allison's shirt. Allison started up again with swinging her arms around. Shane pinned them to the bed, and looked up at Hershel with a worried look as Allison shouted at him.

"You'll need to tie her down or else she could get hurt even worse with all that moving." He said. Shane shook his head.

"Daddy, Rick needs to talk to you." The two men looked up and saw Maggie standing in the doorway.

"Alright. Tell Patricia to take over."

Hershel left the room, and Maggie followed. Shane returned his focus back to Allison. Her hair was in several tangled tresses, stuck to her face. Shane carefully swept the hair off of her face, noting how high of a fever she had. Allison started coughing up blood. Picking up the bed sheet, Shane whipped her face, and flipped it over to a clean side. He pressed it to her forehead.

"Listen here, if you die I swear-"

"Shane? I need to start." Patricia said from behind him. Shane nodded, and stood in the corner of the room. "I'll need your help. I need you to distract her while I work. I'm going to clean and dress the wound. If it gets worse… We'll have little options other than to shoot her."


	26. Chapter 26

Chapter 26

"What the hell is goin' on?" Daryl angrily spat as he dropped into his lawn chair by the fire. Carol looked up from her pot that she was cooking soup in, about to answer him. Instead, Glenn piped in for her.

"Allison got attacked. Hershel is working on her right now." He said. Daryl scowled, and motioned towards the barn. "What about that?"

"Rick's talking to Hershel about it." Carol replied. "I just hope Allison pulls through. She doesn't deserve this. She-"

"Brought this on herself. She's a clumsy bitch." Daryl interrupted. Everyone looked at him, all together shocked and angry.

"How the hell could you say that? She's important to the group! And in my opinion, she's the only one keeping Shane sane. Without her, God knows where he'd be." Lori barked.

"You watch what the hell you're spittin' at me. All of you. Don't glare at me like I killed someone." Daryl growled.

XXX

Back inside the farmhouse, Allison's operation wasn't going well. The fever hit, so Patricia hooked up an IV. Shane sat on the blood soaked bed with Allison, holding her hand as she constantly winched at the unbearable pain. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't distract her. Allison dug her fingernails into Shane's hand, causing his palm to bleed.

Her fingernails felt like talons. She began to claw at Shane's arm. He felt the skin of his arm peeling off, and he turned to Allison, warning her to take it easy or else. Before he could tell her anything, Allison lunged at him, tackling him off the bed and onto the floor.

"Jesus Christ Allison! Get off of me ri-" Shane froze when he got a good look at her face. Allison was a Walker.

Shane looked over at the bed, praying for Patricia to help. He felt a rock sinking in his stomach. Patricia was dead. Her guts were everywhere. He felt teeth sinking into his throat. Quickly, Shane pried Allison's face away from his neck. His blood dripped from her mouth and she let out a deadly snarl before breaking through the force of his arms and plunging back into his flesh.

_"Now we can be together forever. No more pain or grief. Just like Jenner said." _

Shane's eyes opened with a jolt, and he shot up. Franticly, he looked around the room. His breathing was racked up to extreme levels, his head throbbing. His hands went up to his neck, pausing, expecting to feels blood and gore. Alas, his neck was normal.

Shane's eyes found their way to Patricia, who was wiping her hands on a white towel, staining the cloth red with Allison's blood. She looked up at Shane for a moment, and she stopped wiping her hands. Shane caught her gaze, and held it. Patricia nodded at him, indicating that Allison was doing slightly well. She went back to cleaning up, and shifted on the bed so he was facing Allison.

Allison was on her back, and Shane could visibly see her chest rising and falling, yet, her skin was still as cold and pale as the winter snow which was headed towards the world in a few months.

"You should let her rest." Patricia said.

"No. I want to stay… Just incase she-" Shane started.

"She won't. There wasn't much of an infection, surprisingly. The IV will kick out the rest of that fever. Make sure she comes to us- as in me or Hershel- everyday to take her antibiotics. Rick made it clear that due to her recent… accident… that she take any medication while supervised." Patricia assured him. "You have nothin' to worry about. However, _if_, it gets worse, not when, we'll have to probably do another surgery. If that doesn't work… well…"

Patricia shook her head, and left the bedroom. She failed to take the many blood soaked rags and the bowls of now bloody water she used to clean Allison. The sight made Shane feel… Uncomfortable. He told himself not to look at it, and he turned his attention back to Allison. He smiled at her. Everything was going to be ok. The rip in her stomach was stitched and her torso was wrapped in gauze.

Shane heard a scuffle of boots on the hardwood floor behind him. He snapped his head around, slackening his muscles when he saw that it was just Rick. Rick stared at Allison, shaking his head. "What now did you do to piss her off?"

"The hell you talking about?" Shane spat.

"I'm not stupid. Neither is Allison. She wouldn't separate from you in the woods. If she really did… you must not've cared to much about where she was to let her get attacked."

The two men barked back at each other about Allison and the barn, which caused the unconscious woman to stir. They didn't acknowledge it, and kept bickering. Allison was fully conscious when she heard Rick saying _the_ words.

"Lori's pregnant! That's why we have to stay and we can't blow our chance!"

"Pregnant?" Shane bitterly laughed, and shook his head. "Congratulations, man."

Rick continued to glare at him, and stormed out of the room. Shane turned back to Allison, feeling bad. She was sitting up, glaring at him, her jaw dropped. "Ass hole."

"Yeah… He is sometimes." Shane agreed.

"Not him. _You._ Rick said Lori was pregnant. The way you… I'm glad I'm not having a baby. Especially one that belongs to you."

**AN: I swear on my life the story will pick up the pace! I never intended on Allison getting hurt, but I just drafted it down… And well… Bam. Review!**


	27. Chapter 27

**AN: Review and don't forget to check out ****Hello. ****Oh, and completely off topic, I found out that Commander Shepard (Mass Effect) and I were born on the same day! Time to save the frickin galaxy ._.**

Chapter 27

The day was hardly going anywhere. Despite her injury and Patricia telling her not to, Allison left the farmhouse. Camp was quiet. Out of the corner of her eye, Allison saw Shane walking off. Curious, she watched him, and slowly crept over to where he was. Shane was talking to Lori.

Allison crouched down and hid behind the tree that Lori was propped up against. She heard everything. Her newly found information caused her stomach to sink, and she felt like someone was clawing at her whole entire body. _I thought he was done with Lori. How could he…?_

Allison felt her legs fall out from under her, and she toppled to the ground. Doing so caused a loud thump. Allison stood up off the ground, and glumly glared at Shane and Lori when they peered at her. Shane's jaw dropped, and Allison balled her hands into fists.

"W-why do I-I even bother anymore! Y-you still care about L-Lori!" Allison stuttered, mostly from the fresh tears falling from her eyes. She walked up to Lori, and shoved her hard before running back to camp.

"Allison! Allison, please, wait! I-I can explain!" Shane frantically shouted before running off after her, leaving Lori in the dirt.

XXX

"Allison? Are you alright?" Glenn asked from upon the top of the RV.

"Just leave me the hell alone!" Allison spat back at him.

"Well you shouldn't be running around with your injury." Glenn said.

"I said, LEAVE ME THE HELL ALONE YOU ASSHOLE!"

"Jeez! Calm down!" Andrea said to the younger woman.

"Don't tell me to calm down. I'm not gonna take that from a suicidal bitch like you!" Andrea was taken aback by that comment.

"A suicidal bitch? So are you." Andrea snapped back at her. "Seriously, what the hell is your problem? I thought we were friends."

"Friends for shit. And my problem? Something you wouldn't begin to understand. Something called 'love'."

Allison stormed off, leaving Andrea to explode. She stumbled into her tent, and flopped down on the cot, bouncing. Hearing footsteps on the material of the floor in the tent, Allison shot up, half expecting it to be Andrea. Instead, it was Daryl.

"What was all that 'bout?" He questioned.

"What do you think?" Allison said, turning away from him. "Please, just go. I want to be alone."

"I wanna talk." Daryl disagreed.

"Please. Just go…"

XXX

"What do I have to do for you to forgive me?" Shane asked Allison.

"I don't know. Think of something. I see a barn full of Walkers right now, open for someone to take action. Either youclear it out or leave it alone." Allison replied.

Allison joined Patricia, Beth, and Carl playing chess on the porch. The four of them engaged in great conversation, learning a little more about each other, growing closer. Of course, now and again Patricia bugged Allison about getting some rest, but she just waved it off.

"I'm just amazed you're not dead. It's a wonder-" Patricia was cut off by the sound of Shane shouting. He was handing out guns. Maggie was warning him not too, but he didn't listen.

Allison marched off the porch, excepting the gun Shane handed her. "You ready to do this?" Shane asked.

"As ready as I'll ever be." Shane nodded at her, and continued to distribute the guns.

"Oh shit!" T-Dog muttered. Everyone looked off at the barn, watching in shock as Rick, Hershel, and Jimmy had Walkers on leashes, leading them toward the barn.

Shane blew up, and charged to the barn. Everyone followed him like baby ducks chasing after their mother. "Man, what the hell are you doin.?!" Shane shouted as they neared the men.

"Shane, just back off." Rick warned, struggling from the Walker he was leading.

"Why do your people have guns?" Hershel asked.

"Are you kiddin' me?" Shane continued yelling. "You see! You see what they're holdin' on to!"

"I see who I'm holding on to!" Hershel said.

"Shane, maybe this wasn't the right idea. Maybe you should just-" Allison started but Shane cut her off.

"This was your idea! This is what you said to do!" He shouted at her.

"Is this true?" Rick asked her.

"No! Well… I said clear it out or just deal with it! When I said clear it out I meant to talk to Hershel about this!"

"And no Hershel, you _don't_ see what you're holdin' on to!" Shane snapped.

"Shane, just let us deal with this and talk about it later!" Rick said. One of the Walkers lunged at Shane, who jumped back before it could grab him.

"Whatcha wanna talk about Rick? Theses things ain't sick! They're not people! They're dead!" Shane was loosing his mind. "Ain't gotta feel nothin' for them! 'Cause all they do is kill! These things; right here!"

"They're the things that killed Amy! They killed Otis! Jim! Almost killed Allison what, five hours ago! And they're gonna kill all of us if we don't do something!"

"Shane, stop!" Rick warned.

"Hey let me ask you somethin' Hershel." Shane continued. He pulled out his gun, and aimed it at the chest of the Walker Hershel was holding on to. "Could a livin', breathin' person, could they walk away from this?" He shot the Walker numerous times in the chest. All it did was recoil.

"Shane, stop!" Rick repeated.

"That's three rounds to the chest. Someone who's alive; could they just take that!" Shane pointed at the Walker. "Why is it still comin'?" Shane shot it again, and the Walker's head flew back, and tried to charge. "Why is it still comin'!" Shane shot at it even more.

"Shane! Enough!" Rick was pissed.

"Yeah man, you're right." Shane agreed, marching up to the Walker. He raised the barrel of the gun up to it's head, and pulled the trigger. "That is enough."

The group stared in shock at Shane. Hershel fell to his knees, shaking his head. "Enough! We're out there risking our lives for a girl who's gone! Enough livin' next to a barn full of things that're tryin' to kill us! Enough! Rick, this ain't like it was before! Now if you all wanna live. If you wanna survive, you gotta fight for it! I'm talkin' about fight! Right here, right now!"

Shane ran up to the barn, picked up a pickaxe, and started smashing the lock of the barn. Rick begged Hershel to take the other Walker, but Hershel was in a dazed state. Lori yelled at Shane to stop, but he wouldn't listen to her. Allison stood by Daryl, and the two of them readied their guns.

The noise Shane was making was sure enough agitating the Walkers. The lock snapped off, and Shane ripped the wood bar off the handles.

"Rick! Do something!" Lori pleaded.

"Shane, stop this! Now! Please!" Rick screamed.

Shane pounded on the doors, calling for the undead creatures. He backed up, and pulled out his gun, waiting for the Walkers to do the rest of the work. The first Walker came stumbling out. Andrea, and T-Dog joined Shane. Allison and Daryl got closer.

The five of them shot the Walkers like crazy, not missing a single target. Shane turned back to Rick, and shot the Walker he was holding. Glenn left Maggie and joined the five of them in shooting. When Hershel's wife, Annette, came out of the barn, she charged straight at Allison. She couldn't pull the trigger. All she would feel would be guilt. Daryl shot the Walker in the face, and in collapsed onto the dirt.

The Walkers wouldn't stop coming. There had to have been, at least, two dozen. Gun smoke was floating away into the distance, leaving a strong odor. The last of the Walkers collapsed. The six shooters lowered their guns, taking deep breaths. The adrenaline was coursing through their veins. No one said a word. What they had just done was almost hard to believe. Beth was crying into Jimmy's chest as Dale approached the group, freezing in place at the sight before him.

Suddenly, the group heard a noise. The sounds a Walker makes. Daryl raised his gun again, readying for the Walker. The Walker slowly stumbled out of the barn, and into the sunlight.

The tan pants. The blue shirt with a rainbow on it. The short blonde hair. The small frame. _Sophia._

Carol ran forward, calling for her dead daughter. Before she could reach her, Daryl pulled Carol to the ground.

Sophia walked towards them, stepping over the bodies. No one raised his or her guns. Not even Shane. Allison felt her legs grow weak. It didn't matter that she didn't really know the girl. The fact that she did know her in general. And it was Sophia. Sophia. The little girl everyone risked his or her life to find… And she was already… Pretty much dead already.

Shane caught Allison before she could collapse, and held her close. She watched in shock, feeling the emotions sweep through her. No one would offer to put her down.

Knowing in was his job to do, Rick walked forward. He pulled out his revolver, and aimed it at the child's head. He couldn't shoot her at first. He couldn't believe it.

The seconds passed.

Rick firmly gripped the trigger.

Sophia fell into the dirt.


	28. Chapter 28

**AN: Sorry I haven't updated in God knows how long. I've just been really busy with school and uh…. Skyrim…. I hope you enjoy this chapter. ^^**

**Reviews are greatly appreciated! **

**The theme song of Ember is officially;**

**Take Us Back by Alela Diane.**

**If you played the video game (TellTale), you'll recognize it. **

Chapter 28

It was as if time had frozen over. Allison didn't notice Carol storming away, or Beth pushing past her. Not until Beth screamed. Immediately, the group –who all was there at least- rushed over to the young woman in peril. As she stepped closer, Allison was able to see what the trouble was. Apparently, Annette never fully died. The Walker grabbed at her daughter as Glenn tried to pull it away as Allison and T-Dog helped Beth up.

"Glenn! Get out of the way!" Allison shouted as Andrea charged forward with a scythe. Glenn stepped back as Andrea drove the blade into Mrs. Greene. Andrea yanked it out, and the Walker collapsed back down.

As Hershel, Patricia, and Maggie took Beth back to the house, Rick and Shane followed. Allison stayed behind, gently stroking the hair of the dead Sophia. "I'm sorry." She whispered. "We tried to find you. We did."

Andrea walked over holding a wool blanket with stray pieces of yellow straw caught in the material, and spread it over the child's body.

XXX

The day declined slowly. The survivors had decided- due to Lori's suggestion- bury Sophia along Hershel's wife and stepson, burning the rest of the unknown Walkers.

Allison sat in the hayloft of the barn, picking at the straw in the stacks. The barn smelled of manure and decay. She didn't help to dig due to her injury. That, and she wasn't that up to digging holes for people it seemed like they murdered.

Curling up in the hay, Allison played with the yellow fibers. Her bare arms itched, but she dismissed the feeling. The time passed as Allison thought of her family. She pictured her parents as Walkers like in the dream she had. They were roaming the streets.

However, she didn't cry. It didn't seem like much of a thing to cry over. She heard boots clacking off of the wooden ladder, causing her to look up. Daryl was staring down at her, silent.

"What?" Allison croaked. Her voice was dry.

"The funeral's startin'. You comin'?" He said.

"Yeah."

The two of them left the barn, and joined the others in mourning. Hershel read a short testimony out of the Bible, and then let everyone to a moment of silence. Carol was absent, much to Allison's surprise. Of all people not to be there.

After the funeral, Andrea and T-Dog piled corpses into Otis's truck. Allison was about to jump into the back with Andrea, but Shane pulled her off to the side. "Do you think I did the right thing?" He asked her.

"You did what needed to be done. I'm glad you took action." Allison replied. Shane nodded, and started walking away. Allison ran up to him, and tugged on his arm. Shane turned to face her, looking down onto her face.

"Y'know, you not shooting Sophia told me something about you."

"What, that I'm a coward?" Shane said.

"No." She replied, cupping his face. Shane felt warmer by her touch, and pulled her into him. "It told me that… Deep down, no matter what everyone thinks of you… You couldn't kill a child. So remember that. When people question you about the way you act, just remember that." Allison began to stroke his face with her thumb, and she stood on her toes to kiss him. Shane bent over to meet her, due to her shortness.

"I forgive you…" Allison mumbled through a kiss.

XXX

Apparently, Beth fell into a state of shock. Allison and Lori rushed into the house after hearing the news. Beth was suffering from a fever and other serious symptoms. The group searched for Hershel to care for Beth, but he seemed to have vanished off the face of the planet. He left behind beautiful silver flask as a clue. Rick decided to play hero and go look for him with Glenn. Their target: the local bar.

After Rick and Glenn left, Allison ran off to find Daryl. She spotted him tending a fire from an old rock structure away from the camp. She was about fifteen feet from his camp when he heard him shouting at someone. _Can you go a day without starting a fight, Lori?_

"I'm done lookin' for people." Was the last thing Daryl said before Lori left, shocked. Allison ran up to catch her, and struck up a conversation.

"Maybe they're on the way back." She tried to convince Lori not to go, but she just wouldn't hear it. "Ten more minutes."

"Fine, if they aren't back, then I'm going." Lori said.

"I'll come with. Just incase you need help-"

"No, the last thing I need is Shane clawing at my throat for taking you with me."

"I thought you needed help?" Allison hissed. "And I'm offering." Her tone softened, and Lori gave in.

"Alright."

XXX

The ten minutes passed, but the men weren't back yet. Lori and Allison each gathered a gun, and climbed into Maggie's car. Lori drove the car while Allison read off directions. The hardest part was being fast and quiet enough to leave without being caught. I didn't help with eagle eyed Dale on watch.

The sun was blazing, causing the leather seats to heat up. It felt as if the women's skin were being cooked off. Even with the visors down, it didn't stop the glare.

"Thank you for coming Allison." Lori said. The younger woman nodded, still focused on the map.

"Okay so… take a left u- LORI! WATCH OUT!" Allison screamed. Lori snapped her eyes on a stray Walker in the dead center of the lane. The woman tried to swerve around it, but unfortunately, the car flipped as it did, skidding off the side of the road.


	29. Chapter 29

**AN: I think this chapter will be a little shocker to you.**

**Review. I luffles you guys.**

Chapter 29

Carl couldn't draw himself away from Sophia's grave. He'd told his mother that he wanted to be the one to find her. Alive. Ever since Morales and his family left for Birmingham, Carl and Sophia lost two friends. Now, Carl was the only one that remained. He was lonely.

And due to all of this, he wanted to be more like an adult. He remembered when Allison promised him that she'd teach him how to fight with a knife. Even now, he still looked forward to it, but feared she had forgotten.

Carl pulled a gold painted discarded bullet out of his pocket. The tip was dented, and had slightly melted. The child had been kicking it around ever since he found it lying by the barn where Shane led the shooting.

He was going to miss Sophia.

Even more than he already had.

He decided to head back to the farmhouse; for now at least. He climbed onto the porch, and sat down at the small black table with the chessboard on top of it still. The child hung his head, and kicked the wooded planks of the porch.

XXX

The sun had already begun set, but Rick, Glenn, and Hershel were still stuck at the bar. After the sun was down and black flooded the sky with seldom any blazing jewels to compliment the darkness, the seemingly quiet town was aroused by deafening gunshots.

The rowdy group Dave and Tony belonged to –the men who had tried to get information about the farm house- came, seeking the dead men. However, despite Rick's pleads of negotiation, the other men attacked.

It wouldn't be long until Walkers would pick up the sound.

XXX

Daryl paced around his camp, not really doing anything in particular. His mind was racing. He thought of Sophia, of Carol refusing to come to her little girl's funeral, Lori calling him selfish, the group not wanting anything to do with him until they had to do dirty work, meaning they'd toss it onto him. And, of Allison.

He was 50/50 about his feelings of her. He kissed her in the pharmacy after Shane- the man who was head over heels about her- left her for dead. Because she didn't want to keep a baby that never existed.

And Allison kissed him back… She seemed to have enjoyed it. Shane had abused her occasionally, too. Something his father did to his mother before she died.

When Daryl had discovered the real reason Allison tried to commit suicide, he blew through the roof. She did it because of Shane. The way he treated her. And the only reason Daryl didn't confront Shane about it was that that ex-police officer was a respected member of the group.

But then again, after his little- well, rather big- melt down earlier today, that status might not be the same.

Daryl remembered how Allison purposely made Shane mad. Just to stick up for "the stupid redneck" as many would say it.

And, under Shane's watch, a Walker attacked Allison.

And Shane just carried her back to camp.

Then, Allison acted like it never happened.

In Daryl's mind, she was either stupid, tough, or both.

After Daryl admitted to Shane that he felt something about Allison, he dicked out on him, and warned him not to go near her. And he did, which caused Allison to have her break down, next to Shane. But the idea of her trying to commit suicide worried Daryl. She was the kind of person who wouldn't care who you were. A rich, snobby person all the way to a homeless, disabled one.

Allison was a caring kind of person.

But after she and Shane had gotten together, she started growing a foreign coldness. After her coma, she'd slowly begun to return to normal. Shane on the other hand, was getting worse and worse by the day.

Because he killed Otis, and Daryl knew it. So did Allison.

Allison and Shane had started having many fights, many violent. Allison didn't want to admit it, but Daryl could tell that she desperately needed to be away from Shane. However, it made Daryl wonder why she stayed with him. She just kept forgiving him.

And Daryl wanted to know the true reason why.

He was determined to find out.

And he'd kill Shane if that were what it took.

XXX

The group gathered in the dining room of the Greene's farmhouse for dinner. Except for Daryl who refused to leave his small camp, and Shane and Andrea. Patricia and Maggie set up the table. The sound of boots clacking off the old wooden floors alerted the group. The boots echoed, and Shane stood in the doorframe with Andrea.

"They should've been back by now." Andrea stated as she gazed around the room, just incase the men were there.

"Yeah. I guess they just got holed up somewhere. I promise we'll look for them first thing in the morning." Shane agreed. Carl glumly sat in his chair, and played with his fork. "Carl, keep your head up okay? For me. For your old man. Y'know, I'll tell you what. Your old man is one tough son of a-"

"No swearing in the house." Patricia clearly said as she placed a pitcher of orange juice on the table.

"Sorry." Patricia nodded, and returned to the kitchen for more food.

"Can someone go get Lori and Allison? Tell them dinner's ready." Maggie asked. Carol nodded, and began calling for the woman.

"She isn't here." The older woman stated with worry when she returned. "Either of them." Everyone looked at each other, panicking. Shane boiled when he heard about Allison's disappearance.

"Any idea where they are?" Dale asked.

"I haven't seen Allison since this afternoon- What about you, Carl? When was the last time you seen your momma?" Shane asked the child.

"This afternoon…"

"Well, Lori was pretty worried about Rick. She asked me to watch Carl." Andrea said.

"So she went after them, and Allison went with?" Dale asked.

"She didn't say she was."

"Alright, nobody panic." Shane said, although he was panicking himself. "We'll find them. They couldn't have gotten far."

After Shane's statement, the group split up to look for them. However, they returned without a trace. Until Carol returned.

"Lori asked Daryl to go into town, but he refused to. She must've gone into town. Daryl also said he saw Allison talking to her." The older woman stated.

"I'm gonna go get them." Shane said. The group agreed, and Shane left for town.


	30. Chapter 30

**AN: About the Daryl saying he'd kill Shane, yeah… Honestly, I didn't know what to say there so… Shane will die like he did in the show, don't worry.**

**Every so often, Allison will have a flashback, which will reveal more about her past. **

**Review! **

Chapter 30

The gunshot, which came from a bullet that penetrated through the Walker's head, caused Allison to snap out of unconsciousness with a jolt. The young woman cried out, feeling a searing pain in her chest. Allison was pined down in the seat by the leather seatbelt, crushing her torso, increasing the pain. All she could do was continuously cry out.

The flashing lights of the wrecked car made her feel sick. Allison's head pounded, and she could feel blood trickling down the side of her face, and her chin. Her lips had a nasty gash along them. She heard the sound of boots crushing glass. However, the pain in her body refused to allow her muscle to move.

Suddenly, the crushed passenger's side door was yanked open, and Lori gazed down at Allison, unable to swallow the lump, which had formed in her throat. "Oh my God! Allison, are you ok?"

Allison let out a weak "Yes", and forced herself to look over at Lori.

"No you're not. C'mon, I'll try to get you out. Just… Don't move."

Allison squeezed her eyes shut, and cried out once more as her chest hurt to an extreme measure. She took deep breaths, and listened to Lori as she fumbled around the back of the car. Once the older woman returned, she positioned a knife at the base of the seatbelt restraining Allison, and sawed it back and forth.

Finally, the leather fell away, and Lori gently pulled Allison out of the vehicle. Once Allison was on her feet, she gasped in pain, about to collapse. Lori caught her, and felt a warm liquid on her arms as she did. Getting a better look at Allison, the older woman looked about ready to faint.

She yanked Allison's black tank top up, and quickly returned to the car. Allison felt her head growing heavy, and she collapsed on the side of the road.

_The bathroom door locked into place, preventing anyone from barging in on the weeping girl early in her teens. A discarded silver knife coated in blood lay in the center of the room. No matter how loud the young girl's sobbing was, she was shut out._

_ A gnarly gash stripped along he wrist, bleeding like a waterfall. Her shirt was drenched in the warm liquid. She gripped her wrist, and clawed at the tile floor with her feet as she sunk to the ground. The teen let out a deafening scream, and kicked the wall. _

_ "Allison! Allison, are you in there? What's going on?"_

_ "Go!" Allison screamed. "Please!"_

_ "Allison! What's going on?" _

_ "Please!"_

_ "Allison!_

_ "ALLISON!"_

_ "_Allison!" 

Lori slapped the younger woman's face, and shook her shoulders. Allison's eyes slowly opened. She cried out as an immediate pain was caused in her chest.

"Listen to me." Lori said, leveling herself. "Your stitches spit open. We need to get back to the farm- now."

"No." Allison panted. "We're close to town. The pharmacy… We need to get there."

Lori rolled her eyes, and helped Allison up off the ground. Allison through her arm over Lori's shoulders while she struggled to walk. The two of them limped along, paranoid that a Walker would jump out in front of them. Allison collapsed again, and partially took Lori down with her. The younger woman's eyes rolled into the back of her head, and her body went slack.

_The bathroom door swung open, and a man stared down at Allison, stunned by her actions. He covered his hand with the back of his hand as if he were to puke, and shook his head. His eyes turned a glassy grey, and he stifled a muffled cough._

_ "John?" A woman's voice, which was coming closer, sounded. "What's going- Oh my God!" The woman took a deep breath, before turning away._

_ "Go! Leave me alone!" Allison screamed as she stood up. Blood dripped off of her wrist and splattered the marble floor. The cut would leave a scar, joining many others. The man gripped her wrist, and yelled at Allison, right in the face._

_ "Stop this! Stop cutting yourself!" He screamed. "We found your damn pot stash! How the hell did you get any!" Allison began to quake, and shook her head. "Tell me, now!"_

_ "N-no!"_

_ "I am your father! You do what I tell you! I asked you I question!"_

_ Allison was shocked by the way her father was acting. He was never that mad. It was too late for Allison when she realized it was a mistake. Everything she did. But… Her father had an affair, left her mother, and married Miss Marriage Ruiner. _

_ "John!" Allison's stepmother said, returning to look back at the two of them. "Let me talk to her. Girl to girl."_

_ "No. This is between my daughter and I, Deb!" Allison's father continued yelling at his daughter, which led to a terrible solution to her problems. "This has gone on long enough! I'm sending you away until you get your act together!"_

_ "Me? This is about you! You cheated on Mom! This is all your fault!" Allison snapped._

_ "That's my final word with you! Deb, please get the phone."_

_ "Honey, maybe Allison should just go live with her mother. She's going through a tough time, and she needs her." Deb said, trying to calm John down and side for the girl._

_ "No. Phone. Now."_

"No! Please! I'm sorry!" Allison sobbed.

"Allison?" Lori asked.

"Please! Don't hurt me!"

"Allison!" A man said. Allison had begun hyperventilating. "Allison! Look at me! Calm down!"

Her small body shook with such a force, Lori thought Allison's brain would dislodge. It pained her to see her like this. _Why would we hurt you?_ "Shane? What should we do?"

"Get her back to the farm. You too."

Shane picked Allison up bridal style, which caused her to scream bloody-murder. She started pounding on Shane's chest, and bit his arm. Startled, Shane dropped Allison. The young woman stood up, and took off into the woods.


	31. Chapter 31

**AN: I wonder what would happen if someone made a page of their Oc on The Walking Dead Wiki…. Hm…**

**Please note that I changed the story cover to something else more suiting the description of Allison. **

**Carly Smithson from We Are The Fallen.**

**Don't compare them to Evanescence, please. They're both great bands**

Chapter 31

"Allison! Get the hell back here! Shane frantically shouted. "Allison!"

The woods were silent. The trees hardly swayed. Allison was weeping so loudly; she couldn't hear her feet snapping twigs and leaves at the cheetah speed she was going.

_Thump! _It was the sound that came to Allison as she plunged to the ground. Screaming again, she clawed herself upwards.

The silver eyes…

The rotten teeth…

The decaying flesh…

The dark saliva…

Before the Walker could latch onto and kill Allison, a long knife suddenly plunged into its head. The dead Walker collapsed on the forest floor, and Allison's eyes locked with the person who saved her life.

It was a man, with shaggy black hair, and eyes just as dark. He had a short beard, and his flannel shirt had several rips in it. He was… Attractive, yet something was off about him. The two of them just stared at each other. The thing about his eyes, not just the seemingly black bits, was that they had a strange, twisted hunger to them.

Allison felt her face heating up, and her head felt light… Like a feather. She hadn't felt strange around people she didn't know… Since she met Lori.

Whatever was going to happen next, Allison knew it wouldn't be good…

XXX

"It's been an hour." Carol stated.

"Maybe Shane ran into trouble. I'm sure it's nothing he can't handle." Dale assured.

"No. It has to be beyond that. I-I'm gonna get Daryl… That may not be the best thing, but I don't care."

Before Dale or anyone else could stop Carol, she took of towards Daryl's camp. She was slow to approach, bracing herself for the yelling she was sure to endure. "Daryl?"

"What the hell do you want now? I told you to leave me alone, woman!" The redneck shouted from beside his blazing fire.

"Daryl… Shane isn't back yet." Carol said softly.

"So."

"He went after Lori and Allison-"

"So, that stupid bitch went out after her man after all."

"Daryl. I- we think something happened. Shane went after them a little over an hour ago."

"With anyone's luck, they got themselves eaten by Walkers." Daryl mumbled. Carol's jaw dropped, and she took a step closer to the fire.

"How could you say that? I thought you were friends with Allison."

"Yeah… So did I."

XXX

The man gave Allison a deadly, poisonous smirk, before lunging at her. Tackling the screaming Allison to the forest floor, he received a hefty punch in the face from her. His lip cracked, and the taste of metallic blood was heavy in his mouth. Angrily, he spat the blood in Allison's face.

The man pulled Allison up off the ground, and started dragging her deeper into the woods with both of his arms secured around her waist. Allison dug her fingernails into his arm, but to no avail.

"Help me!" She screamed. "Lori! _**Help me! Plea-"**_

__She was cut off as the man removed one of his arms from her waist, and using his free hand, clasped it around her mouth, forcing her jaw shut. Allison let out a muffled scream as she kicked back at the man. The young woman shut her eyes, praying that someone… Anyone would come and help her.

XXX

"Allison!" Shane shouted. As soon as he heard her screams, he took off into the woods, hoping to find her.

Shane ran and ran, until he stumbled into a small clearing. Without a flashlight, Shane was practically shrouded in the darkness. Suddenly, he heard a gun clicking, and a muffled shriek. Shane heard twigs snapping, and he spun around.

Shane eye's widened as he saw _him._ Pressing the barrel of a .22 up to Allison's temple while his burly arm was secured around her small waist. Her face was stained with tears, and a large blotch of blood lay caked on her cheekbone.

On normal standards, Shane would've just shot the man by now, _if_ he didn't happen to have a gun threatening Allison. That, and Shane might shoot the wrong target, he hated to admit.

XXX

Back at Shane's Haundi, Lori grew restless as she waited.

And waited…

And waited…

"God… What the hell is taking him so long…?" She muttered. Lori was exhausted, and wanted to get back to the farm. She wanted to see Rick, to make sure he was all right.

Fed up with the wait, Lori grabbed her gun from the waistline of her pants, and crept into the woods. She was unsettled by the darkness, fearing a Walker would jump out at any time.

"_Please! D-don't hurt him!" _

Lori stopped, and listened. Other than the crickets chirping or the trees swaying in the breeze, Lori heard something else. Someone- a girl- weeping, and begging someone for… Something.

And that was when Lori's mind clicked. _Allison!_

Lori kept low to the ground, grunting in pain from the baby. It didn't take long for Lori to find Allison. She was on her knees in a clearing. An unfamiliar man had her in a chokehold, and pointed a gun at someone. As Lori got further out, she saw that Shane was the unlucky bastard being threatened.

Allison clutched her hands around the stranger's arm. It seemed as if he was squeezing harder and harder as each slow second passed. _Suck it up Allison. Stop being a damn wuss. _But her life was in danger. Then again, it always was…

Allison dug her talon like fingernails in the man's nails, to a point that his thick, dark maroon blood drew from the surface of his dirty skin. Allison was greeted back with a slap across her head, so she dug her nails even deeper. By now the man were screaming, and the sound of a gunshot filled Allison's ears. Her vision blurred, and she shut her eyes as she felt an immense pain.

_Am I dead?_

**AN: Did you like it? Another cliff hanger, yes, I know. **


	32. Chapter 32

**AN: Guilty, I passed the flashback's female guest off of Marcie Millar… Blame Becca Fitzpatrick for being an amazing author. Review ^-^ Oh! I might get a little turtle for my birthday! His name shall be Professor Clyde Gilligans C.!**

Chapter 32

_The steady, cool breeze flooded the public garden like a hurricane. It was little before noon, the garden being empty with the exception of her. All the churches were still in session, and the town was calm. She hadn't been to church for half a year: a month which time she was locked up in a mental hospital._

_ And over that heavy, depressing period of time, her stepmother and birth mother were the only ones that bothered to check in on her. After the whole mess, she decided that her stepmother wasn't so bad, after all. In fact, they got along quite well. _

_ "Oh, look who it is. The Loony of King County!" _

_ The venomous voice of her life long tormenter rung like a gun shot in her ears. She heard footsteps behind her, and flinched when a hand clasped around both her shoulders. A distant shiver ran down her spine, partially from the breeze, and the cold hands touching her. _

_ "Tell me, Allison. What was it like? Were you tortured? Shocked? Whipped? Even… Raped?" At that remark, Allison shot up, and wrenched away from her enemy. _

_ "For God's sake this isn't the 50's! No, I sat in a grey room, read, played Sudoku, drew, or slept most of the time! I was not beat in any way!" She snapped. _

_ "Oh…" The snobby girl- not so much a "girl", she was a spawn of Satin trapped inside a bitchy fifteen year olds body - turned her evil look into an innocent, hurt one. "I was just wondering! It's not my fault you cut yourself to a point where you ended up… Uh, __**locked with the loonies. **__I heard you were smoking pot, too. Y'know, I could report that to the school's environmentalist and have you suspended when the year starts up."_

_ "I got news for you. I'm sure as hell they __**all**__ know. Sorry to ruin your fun, but word tends to get around this town." Allison growled. It was her turn to push some buttons. "I'm surprised no one knows that you stuff your bra's- oh wait, just wait 'till the school year starts again."_

_ "Didn't your father tell you not to spread lies? Or was he too busy stuffing his nose in someone else's life? Like, I don't know, that slut he was screwing? I bet he didn't tell you she was a prostitute back in New York." _

_ "Go to hell. She wasn't a prostitute! She's a good person!"_

_ "Hmm, very fond of saying "hell", aren't we? Well, I would too if I knew I was headed for it. I guess you just want to properly pronounce your future underworld home, right? In fact, that's a good idea! I'll go around substituting Heaven for Hell. Sound good?"_

_ "You are one, pathetic, stupid, whore…" Allison mumbled._

_ "What? Mind repeating that? I heard "beautiful" and "smart" and "amazing". I'm flattered!" She sneered. "If only you could say the same… I pity you. Well, not really."_

_ "Yeah, smart as a rat's ass. Same with your 'beauty' and 'being amazing'. You humor me. Should think about being a comedian some day." Allison wedged back._

_ "You know what Allison, I'm not gonna waste my time arguing with you. I just want you to know, that when you're living on the streets in a cardboard box, I'd happily open my arms to you. I could always use a second maid."_

_ "I bet that first maid is the only company you'll ever have. But then again, the poor soul might blow their brains out after having to work for you." _

_ "Please, the only reason they'd blow their brains out would be from having to work with you. So on second thought, I won't hire you. I wouldn't want you to scare away staff." Allison rolled her eyes, and crossed her arms, waiting for the bickering snob to continue. "Just except the fact that you will forever… Be alone."_

_ That crossed the line._

_ Allison couldn't hold back the anger. She let her tongue. "I'd be happier that way. I'd find peace. Serenity."_

_ "No, I mean you'll be a prostitute, like your stepmother."_

_ "Say that again, you damn prick!"_

_ "Besides, maybe on your own, you could actually kill yourself without worrying about someone to stop you." She continued, ignoring Allison's demand. _

_ With that, the snob flicked Allison the finger, and strutted away, like a preening rooster. When she was out of sight, Allison sunk down under a shady oak tree, sobbing._

_ "I think she's waking up…"_

The sentence was blurry, and Allison had a hard time processing the words. Once she opened her eyes, her vision was just as bad. Her head throbbed, and a pain seared through her chest.

_Besides, maybe on your own, you could actually kill yourself without worrying about someone to stop you._

Twelve years later, the venomous words from her enemy were alive in her memories. It was as if someone inked them into her brain.

"Guess what, you stupid bitch… You were wrong." Allison mumbled as if she were still dreaming.

"_What?"_

"Go protest about someone else's life. Bet a million dollars you're dead right now. I bet an extra you didn't even last a week in this hell hole world."

_ "Allison?"_

_"I think she's in some sort of shock. I'll go find Hershel."_

"I won't forget the day you had your meltdown when you got dumped by 'the guy of your dreams' at graduation. Or when your husband called you a slut when you slept with his brother and he left you. I remember laughing my damn head off when you came to me for help. I especially remember you getting arrested for trying to shank me when I refused to help. Guess treating me like a piece of shit **didn't** pay off after all."

"_Allison. Allison, stop. Talk to me."_

"Maybe if you had been nice to me, I would've taken you in. I would've helped you get your life back on track. I would've become your best friend. Then maybe you'd be here right now. **WELL WHO THE HELL'S THE LOONY OF KING COUNTY NOW!?"**

__"_Allison!"_

"Go to hell, you slut! I hate you! I wanted to kill you the day I met you! I wanted to strangle you and string your intestines around me tree at Christmas time. You're nothing but a liar! You're a cheating ass!"

_ "Damn, she's pretty grotesque…" _

_ "Something's wrong."_

"And if I find you, I swear to God, you're gonna regret ever popping out of your ugly ass mother's body!"

_ "She's going crazy. Her eyes are wide open. She's clearly awake."_

_"Like I said, she's in shock. Probably from what happened in the woods. She almost got killed, raped for the matter."_

_"I don't think she even sees us." _

_ "Here, try this."_

The heavy scent of lavender filled the air, along with herbal tea. It was peaceful. Allison's vision started to clear up, and she snapped back into reality. Many faces loomed down on her, and her first impression, given last night's attack, was to scream.

"Jesus Allison! It's just us!"

And she realized it was. Quickly, she cut herself off, and took a deep breath. She looked around, giving a worried look to Shane, Rick, Glenn, and Hershel.

"What happened? I thought… I thought he shot me…?" Allison questioned.

"No. Believe it or not, Lori shot him from behind. My guess was that you thought I was shot, and then… You went into shock." Shane said, shaking his head.

"N-no. I thought…. Yeah… You know."

"Anyways," Rick piped in. "We caught a member of a group who attacked us. Well actually, they left him for dead."

"Was the person from the same group?" Allison questioned.

"I don't know. The remainder of the group drove off in a white truck."

"They were. Lori and I found one." Shane said.

"That man… He was… He was… His group… Oh God." Allison started crying, remembering what the man intended to do. Seeking to comfort her, Shane climbed on the bed next to his lover, and embraced her, rocking back and forth.

"I re-stitched your torso. You lost a lot of blood. Since we didn't know your blood type, Patricia allowed us to transfuse some of her blood. She had O positive." Hershel said.

"Thank you." The old man nodded, and left the room. Rick and Glenn followed, closing the bedroom door.

**AN: Daryl and Allison will have their 'Shane debate' next chapter, followed by a fight, and Daryl/Oc stuff (Ahem, I mean cheating) **

**Will Allison admit to the group that she had a run with a mental hospital?**

**What kind of emotional scars will be left from her attack?**

**Will Allison tell them who she was 'talking' too?**

**How will Allison react towards Randall?**

**Will the group lose trust in the sweet, innocent girl they all fell in love with?**

**Join in next time for your questions to be answered!**


	33. Chapter 33

Chapter 33

_I don't like walking around this old and empty house._

_So hold my hand, I'll walk with you my dear_

_The stairs creak as I sleep,_

_It's keeping me awake _

_It's the house telling you to close your eyes_

_Some days I can't even dress myself._

_It's killing me to see you this way._

"Please don't leave me. Please." Allison begged Shane as he told he of dropping Randall off.

"It's ok." Shane assured her, kissing her forehead. "I'll be back before you know it."

"If you don't, I swear to God." Shane chuckled, and gave Allison an enormous hug.

"I love you Allison. I know… I know you may not believe that sometimes, but it's true." Shane said softly as he stroked Allison's face.

"I love you, too. I've waited for a long time to hear you say that again."

Shane stood up to leave, but not before planting a kiss on Allison's mouth. She smiled underneath it, welcoming Shane back into her life. She didn't care that he killed Otis. She didn't care that he did what he did to the barn. She didn't care that he was going off the deep end.

Allison was caught in the trance of being loved again.

Shane broke away from the kiss, and patted his lover's shoulder. "Alright. I want you to get some rest." Allison nodded, and crawled back underneath the warm blankets of the bed in Hershel's house.

Allison watched Shane as he closed the door.

XXX

Allison awoke from a loud knocking at the door. She slowly sat up, and ran her fingers through her brown locks. "Allison? You awake?" It was Daryl.

"Y-yeah…"

"Uh… Can I come in? I need to talk to you."

"Sure."

Allison watched the door swing open, stirring the still air as the slab of wood moved. Daryl stepped into the room, and shut the door behind him. He slid the lock into place, making Allison curious.

"I don't want anyone to barge in on us while we talk." Daryl said as if he were reading Allison's mind.

"Oh."

Daryl walked over to the side of the bed, and locked eye contact with Allison. "Can I sit?" Allison slowly nodded, and made room for him.

"So…" He started. "How are you feelin'?"

"Ok… I mean, given the current circumstances. My best friend slash lover is out there right now dropping off some little douche… Yeah… I mean, I could be worse. Not to mention I was almost killed and or raped…"

"Now you're startin' to sound like Andrea." Daryl said.

"I'm sorry… I didn't mean for it to come out like that…"

"Why do you stay with Shane after everythin' he put you through?" Daryl mentally cursed himself for slipping, and flinched at Allison's facial expression

"_Excuse me?" _She snapped.

"Well… He hit you a few times-"

"My fault… I got in his way."

"He left you for dead!" Daryl shouted. "Who the hell came and saved your ass!"

"You did…" Allison whispered. "But why do you care?"

"'Cause we're supposed to look out for each other."

"By sticking your nose into other people's business…?"

"He treats you like shit, ok! Why do you make yourself suffer!"

"I'M NOT DARYL!"

"Why do you stay with him?" Daryl repeated.

Allison raised her hand to smack him for being ignorant, and her lips quivered. She broke down into tears before she realized she was, and she quickly lowered her hand.

"Remember the CDC?" Daryl asked. "Remember that morning.

Allison smiled, but her lips returned to a frown. "I saw you naked…"

"Yeah… And remember that morning in the pharmacy?"

"We… Kissed. No, you kissed me."

"But you kissed me back."

"I don't want to be alone. I suffered enough neglect, as I was a teen. I just want to feel like I matter to someone. That's why I stay with Shane."

"Is that it? Do you even love him?"

"Well… Yes, a-and no. I mean… Honestly, I feel like he'll do something… Really, really bad if I leave him. And… Well, I'm scared of what he might do…"

Daryl nodded, and slid closer to Allison. She was too caught up in her emotions to notice. She didn't notice him wrapped his arms around her torso either, until he pulled her into him. "You don't deserve that."

The kiss was sudden like the first one they shared.

XXX

"Hey Beth." Allison said to the distressed younger woman. The little blonde looked up at Allison with her glassy blue eyes.

"You know what it's like, don't you?" Beth said. "To want to end it…"

"Yes Beth. So does Andrea. You're not alone, but listen to me. You don't want to do this."

"Yes I do!" The younger woman sat up now on her bed. One of the quilts fell off, but neither of them acknowledged it. "I can't stand it anymore!"

"Beth, listen to me." Allison said, sitting on the bed in front of Beth. "Sooner or later you're gonna realize you don't want this! I did, Andrea did, you will too!"

"Andrea didn't. She wants me to kill myself."

"Andrea is just under a lot of stress. Back when we were camped out in a quarry, Walkers attacked us… And her sister was the first to bite the dust."

"No… I don't care. I. Want. To. End. It."

"No Beth, you don't!" Allison screamed. "You're too damn blind to seek the truth!"

"You almost killed yourself. When you took those pills-"

"Yes, but you folks saved me."

"But you almost died. Telling me not to do it after you tried makes you a hypocrite."

"It doesn't make me shit. I want you to learn from my mistakes."

"If you didn't try to commit suicide-"

"I still would've stopped you. Listen Beth… I've been through a lot worse than just losing family. I lost all my family, you didn't. My dad had an affair, I started cutting myself, and I got sent to a mental hospital. Believe me, if after that I was still fine, you should be to."

XXX

"Get out of this house!" Maggie screamed at Andrea as she stalked towards the farmhouse. "My sister just cut her wrist because of you and my dad is in there right now stitching her up!"

Lori and Allison watched from the doorway as Maggie blew up like a balloon. "She didn't cut herself deeply" Lori said.

"Then she wants to live." Andrea said, smiling. "She made her choice."

"I mean it. Stay the hell away from Beth and this house." Maggie snapped.

Andrea stalked back towards the camp, clenching her fists the whole time. Allison tried to slide past Maggie to talk to her, but the farmer's daughter caught her by the arm. "I know you have a suicidal past too, no offense, but you went to talk to her earlier. What did you say?"

"I told her she didn't want to do this. I told her it isn't right. I told her to learn from my mistake."

"Thank you." Maggie let go of her arm, and re-entered the farmhouse.

"Hey Lori?" Allison said, knowing the older woman was still there. "Um… Thanks for saving me last night. I owe you. Anything you want. Just name it."

"Actually," Lori started, stepping closer to Allison. "My baby. If anything happens to me and Rick is unable to do anything, I want you to keep an eye on it. So. I'm asking you to be the godmother."

Allison was shocked by the words. "Are you sure? I mean… Godmother?" Allison smiled, and nodded. "I except, Lori."

XXX

Allison sat in the porch swing, waiting for Shane to return. The sun was still setting when she saw the Haundi pulling in. Allison sprung from the swing, jogged over. She froze as she saw Rick pulling Randall out of the vehicle, and gasped as she saw bruises and dried blood on both he and Shane's face.

"Oh my God!" Allison cried out. Shane walked over to her, glaring at Rick, and swept Allison up off the ground, carrying her bridal style off towards a group of trees.

"Hey, are you alright?" Allison asked as she lightly touched one of the bruises on Shane's face. "What happened?"

"Nothing." He replied as he let her down. "Just… Got into a debate with Rick about Randall."

"A debate that involved violence?" Allison asked. Shane smirked, and pushed her up against one of the trees. He leaned his head into her collarbone, and planted a kiss on it, trailing up to her jaw.

"I would tell you the whole story, but then you'd become a super overprotected girlfriend." Allison smiled.

"As opposed to not giving a damn?"

Shane kissed Allison's mouth, making her grin even more as he did. Allison moaned as he worked, and Shane slid her leg in between hers.

'_Cause though the truth my vary_

_this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

"Shane?" Allison asked, though his lips mostly muffled it.

"Hmm?"

"Stop a second." Allison said, lightly pushing Shane's face away from hers. He looked at her, bewildered that she wanted him to stop. "I need to tell you something… When I was fifteen… My dad married this woman from New York. I was really depressed, and well…" Allison lifted her right wrist, licked the palm of her left hand, and rubbed it over and over her wrist, revealing gnarly white scars. The largest one lay directly in the middle.

_There's an old voice in my head_

_That's holding me back_

_Well tell her that I muss our little talks. _

"Allison!" Shane gripped her wrist, shocked that she had cut herself.

"My dad… He shipped me off to a mental hospital… For heavy depression, cutting myself, and smoking pot." She sobbed.

Shane let go of her wrist. And ran his hands over his head, and down his face. He stepped away from Allison, and she sunk down the tree, curling into a ball beneath it.

"Hey, Walsh!" Both Allison and Shane looked up, watching Daryl as he strode towards them.

_Soon it will all be over, buried with our past_

_We used to play outside when we were young_

_And full of life and full of love_

"I need to have a word with you and you ugly ass face!"

_Some days I feel like I'm wrong when I am right._

_Your mind is playing tricks on you my dear_

"Get away Dixon. I'm having a word with Allison."

'_Cause though the true may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"It ain't look like you're talkin' to me."

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

"I was just about to-" _SMACK!_ Shane staggered back from the hit, and Allison screamed.

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"Daryl! What the hell are you doing!" She shouted. Allison moved herself in front of Shane, preventing Daryl from hitting him, or vice versa.

"Y'know what she told me?" Daryl snapped. "She said she don't love you! She said she's just to damn scared of you! And she ain't ever gonna love you!"

_You're gone, gone, gone away,  
I watched you disappear.  
All that's left is a ghost of you.  
Now we're torn, torn, torn apart,  
there's nothing we can do,  
Just let me go, we'll meet again soon._

"Daryl! Get the hell away from us!"

Daryl snarled at the two of them, and ran off. Allison turned back to Shane, who was still glaring at the disappearing Daryl. "Shane? Don't listen to him. I do love you. I really-"

Shane tackled Allison into the grass, and her first inclination was to scream. Shane clasped his hand around her mouth, and she stopped. She pushed his hand away, and tried to shove the body off of her.

"I'm not gonna hurt you, Allison." Shane said.

_Now wait, wait, wait for me, please hang around_

_I'll see you when I fall asleep._

"I think you broke my ribs." She joked. Shane stood up, and pulled Allison up with him.

"I don't care that you were in a mental hospital, Allison. I really don't." He said.

Allison smiled, and embraced him.

_Don't listen to a word I say_

_The screams all sound the same_

"So, Randall…" Shane started.

"I hope he dies." Allison muttered, thinking back to a particular member of his group. Shane chuckled, and kissed her forehead.

"Good."

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

"Are ever gonna leave me?" Allison asked.

"Never."

_Don't listen to a word a say_

_The screams all sound the same._

_Though the truth may vary  
this ship will carry our bodies safe to shore._

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will carry our bodies safe to shore_

_Though the truth may vary_

_This ship will care our bodies safe to shore_

**AN: Can you guess the song? If you said ****Little Talks**** by Of Monsters and Men, you are correct! I was going to use ****King and Lionheart****, but I decided not to.**


	34. Chapter 34

**AN: Season 2 is almost ovah! I just played Slender for the first time and died in the first 2 minutes. **

**Note. I tried to make this chapter REALLY fricking long. This chapter really wraps up most of the sad end of our couple before Rick… Hehe. Shane is really going to act like his character this chapter. **

**Sorry for making you guys wait, but I've been pretty busy with school.**

**You ready for Season 3 to start back up tomorrow!**

Chapter 34

_Steal my sight and then_

_Fill my mind with foreign words_

_To keep me wanting._

_And speak now child_

_And chill my heart_

_With all the hurt and keep me_

_Suffering_

_All these promises _

_Lectures and bold face lies_

_All these promises _

_Born of a shameless mind_

"You can't just decide on your own to take someone's life!" Dale angrily shouted at Daryl after he declared Randall a threat.

"I told you what his group did." Daryl snapped. "Not to mention he shot at three of our boys and some straggler tried to kidnap Allison."

Before Dale could object again, Daryl stormed away from the gathered group, but not before giving Shane a deadly glare. Dale continued to talk to Rick, and almost everyone else went to do chores. Allison watched Daryl as he slowly disappeared to his makeshift campsite.

"You ok?" Shane asked as he approached her.

Allison released a breath she didn't realize she was holding, and nodded her head. "Just… Distracted." She remained staring at Daryl's camp, feeling sick.

Shane left her to her thoughts, and Allison started walking towards Daryl's camp. _Wait,_ she thought when she was halfway there. _This might not be a good time._ "So what." She muttered.

Daryl heard the sound of leaves crunching, and scowled as he saw Allison approaching. They locked eye contact, and Daryl grabbed his crossbow, making the young woman stop. "What're you gonna do?" She asked. "Shoot me?"

"Maybe someone should." Daryl spat.

Allison smirked, and crossed her arms over her chest. "Then go ahead." She taunted. "I _dare_ you." Daryl just kept clutching onto his crossbow, refusing to raise it. Allison was but ten feet away from him, leaning against a tree.

"There's something your brother has that you don't" She scoffed. "_Balls._"

Of course, if he were Merle, Allison would be drowning in a puddle of her own blood by now. The woman pushed herself away from the tree, and kicked at a small rock by the small fire.

Now that she was closer, Daryl got a better look at her. She had deep, dark ringlets under her eyes from not sleeping well, and her hair was a mess. He took note to several curls in it. Allison hastily pulled the sides of her tresses back, much like Lori did.

"Why the hell do you look like that?" Daryl asked, though he didn't really care.

"I had a busy night." She replied, winking at him. Daryl scowled, and returned his crossbow to its home.

"Why the hell are you here?"

"Well, my original intentions were to…" Allison paused, stopping to flick a small spider off her shoulder, which had fallen off a tree and onto the plaid flannel shirt. Normally, she would've screamed bloody murder from fear of the black creature, but she didn't want to look like a coward to Daryl. "Uh, apologize about yesterday. I just-"

"I don't wanna hear it!" Daryl spat at her.

"Fine, then don't." Allison calmly replied. "I just wanted you to know I was sorry."

"I said, I don't wanna hear it!"

"And I said. Then don't!" Allison said. "If you knew half the shit I went through… No. I won't bother telling you because you 'don't wanna hear it'."

"It can't be that bad. You had the perfect little, flowers and teacup life. You're a damn disgrace. I'm surprised you ain't dead."

"Trust me, ass, it was no where near sunshine and rainbows."

"What did you just call me?"

"An ass. Shall I spell it out for you?" Allison shouted. "A.S-"

Daryl gripped onto her shoulders, attempting to shove her away. Allison pushed her hands against his chest, trying to get him to move the other way. They growled at each other like wolves, slipping in the mud below them.

The two of them refused to go down, ignoring the soft, wet terrain. Allison shoved her entire body against Daryl, sending him into the mud. The mud splattered everywhere, but before Daryl could get up, Allison climbed on top of him, pining her knee into his sternum as she pulled her gun out from the waistband of her jeans.

"Rick may not be able to shoot you; but that doesn't mean I can't." She growled at Daryl.

Allison pointed the gun at his face, but quickly changed the direction towards the woods above him and fired, the gunshot's scream echoing through the trees surrounding them. With that, she stood up from Daryl, and skulked back to join the rest of the group.

She could feel his eyes burning into her back. Just like at the quarry after the fish fry. "Shane's rubbin' off on you!" Allison stopped at Daryl's words, and gripped even harder on the gun she still had out.

"How."

"Look at you! You're a damn physco." Allison gritted her teeth at the word 'physco', and marched back to Daryl.

"Say that again. This time to my face." She spat at him. Daryl realized she was greatly offended by it. So, he remained silent. "You're a damn coward!" Allison screamed.

She turned around to leave again, but Daryl caught her by the wrist, pulling he back. Frustrated, Allison began pummeling his chest with the palm of her hand, and he flinched. Not out of pain, but shock. Daryl tried to grab her other wrist, but she was in and out like a bee. No, refrain that. A killer wasp on crack.

Daryl managed to snag her other wrist, leaving her with little option other than to stop. Allison made an attempt to yank away from him, but his grip tightened. "What the hell do you want?" She demanded. Daryl was about to answer her, however to his misfortune, another voice spoke instead.

"Daryl, I-" Dale stopped when he saw the two of them. "I see you're busy, but. It's about Randall."

"We ain't busy. We're just talkin' 'bout him too." Daryl told him, lying, dropping Allison's wrists. She resisted the urge to rub them, knowing Dale would tell a certain little bird, and get Daryl into trouble if she was thought to have been hurt.

"I'm a… I'll be going." Allison stated.

XXX

Allison watched the shed where the boy was being held up in. Andrea stood on watch, bored out of her mind. The younger woman walked towards her. "So. Dale got you on watch?"

"Yeah." Andrea said, watching the door of the old shed. "He wants me to make sure Shane doesn't hurt him."

"But Shane's just protecting the group-"

"I agree with you." Andrea said. "We seem to agree on a lot of things."

Allison chuckled, and tapped on a wooden plank. Chains rattled inside, followed by a wimper. "Want me to keep watch?" She asked Andrea. The older woman shuffled in her place, and looked off into the distance. "Well, no offense, but… If Shane comes by… Well. He may convince you to let him in."

"I understand." Allison said, smiling. "I guess I'm just gullible. Anyway, do you know how Beth is?"

"No. I still haven't been in the house. I don't see why Maggie made such a big deal about it. I mean. Beth wasn't going to kill herself. She was just…"

"Depressed." Allison filled in. "God, aren't we all?"

"On different levels. Carl lost Sophia. His only friend. Well, other than you. Lori's pregnant. Daryl… The whole Sophia mess. Carol came to terms with her death a while ago, but it's still hard. Rick, this whole decision with Randall. Dale's trying to convince us to not kill the boy…"

"So. What's your opinion of the whole Randall situation?"

"I don't know." Andrea sighed. "I guess I agree with both men. What about you?"

"Well, I want him to die. But Dale, it kinda kills me to watch him like that. So… seventy-five percent for killing him, the rest saving him."

"I guess we'll find out tonight."

"Yeah."

Allison started back towards the camp, hoping to help with chores, but Andrea called her back. "Um… I need to tell you something. About… Shane."

Allison readied herself for certain bad news. She took a deep breath, and returned to Andrea. "Fire away."

"Well, when you were in your coma…" Andrea paused, digging the heel of her boot into the dirt. "Uh. We… Sorta… Had… _Sex_. In his car."

"W-What!"

"I'm sorry. Please, I swear." Andrea pleaded. "He didn't want me to tell you, but I wanted you to know the truth."

"I… I…" Allison gripped at her hair, knocking it loose from the pins. "No. No. I… I don't believe you."

"Honey, I'm sorry. But. Look, you have all the proof you need with-"Andrea stopped as she was interrupted by a loud banging noise. Allison slammed her fist into the walls of the shed, splitting her skin. "…Lori." Randall rattled again inside of the small building.

"I'm done with his shit." Allison calmly said. "He lied to me. No. I'm not going to put up with it anymore."

"I'm so sorry." Andrea repeated.

"Andrea, listen to me." Allison said, gripping the older woman's shoulder. "I appreciate you being honest to me about it. It just… He wasn't the one to tell me. He should've been honest about it."

"I know. I wanted him to- Uh-oh." Andrea stopped. "Speak of the devil."

Allison looked up, feeling sick as she saw Shane approaching the two of them God, she really wanted to kill him right now. He was smiling, too. _How about I cut off your dick and see who's smiling then. Maybe that'll keep you out of places where you don't belong. _"Hey you two." Shane reached out to pull Allison into him for a kiss, but she shoved him away.

"Don't touch me." She spat.

"What wrong now?" Shane questioned. Andrea left, not wanting to be caught in the middle of the quarrel. She'd come running if she heard screaming.

"You know _exactly_ what's wrong!"

"No, I don't! Jesus! You were pawing all over me in bed last night-"

"No I didn't." Allison said. "I know what you did. That wasn't sex last night. That was rape."

"What?"

"You had sex with Andrea and didn't tell me!" Allison shouted. Shane gripped onto her shoulders, and pushed her against the shed. She couldn't wiggle out from under him as she desperately pelted him.

"And you believe that?" He said, dangerously close to her face.

"I didn't have to believe that hard when Lori said you slept with her _numerous _times after you lied to her time after time!"

"Listen to me-"

"No, you listen to me!" Allison screamed. "Women aren't plastic bags! You can't keep using us! I'm not just some conquest! Neither is Andrea or Lori!"

"Allison-"

"No! It's done! Over! You lied to me! You kept secrets from me! You blew everything!"

"I don't believe that."

"Well you should! I don't want to be with an abusive ass like you!"

"Shane?" Rick said from behind, startling both adults. "Is there a problem?"

Shane was about to say 'No', but Allison begged to differ. "Yes! Tell him to leave me alone."

"Something happen?" Rick gave Shane a deadly glare.

"No, man. She's crazy-"

"He had sex with Andrea!" Allison screamed. The three of them ignored the rattling chains inside of the shed. "And she just admitted it to me!"

"Shane!"

"That never happened!"

Rick marched up to Shane who still had Allison pinned to the shed, and pulled him off of her. Shane gave his best friend a 'You'll regret this' glare, and stormed into the shed.

"Allison, are you ok?" Rick asked, slowly approaching the young woman. She hugged her elbows, and let tears run town her face. "Hey now. Hey. C'mon, I'll take you inside. Then we can talk, ok?"

XXX

"Now," Rick said, sitting across Allison in the dining room. She pulled a blanket around her, hugging it close, looking miserable. "What happened?"

"I… Was talking to Daryl." She began. "Dale wanted to talk to him, so I left. I found Andrea by the barn, and we were talking about Randall. I was leaving, but she called me back. She said…" Allison paused, letting out a painful cough. "When I was in my coma… She and Shane… Then, we saw him approaching. Andrea left, and Shane and I got into a fight. He wanted to have sex last night… So we did. But after hearing about he and Andrea… It feels like he raped me. Then, you showed up." Allison began picking at a loose hem on the blanket, avoiding Rick.

"I think it's best you two avoid each other." He said. "Meanwhile, you don't look so good."

"I haven't gotten much sleep…"

"Well, I'm sure Hershel would let you rest here for a little. We'll wake you up when the meeting starts."

"No." Allison refused. "I want to help out with the chores."

"I understand you want to help out, but you really do need to rest."

XXX

_"Mommy!" _

_ Allison spun around, stumbling back as the little girl rammed into her legs, hugging her in affection. The mother smiled, and ruffled the long brunette curls on her head. The child looked up, flashing her large, baby blue eyes. Allison gasped, staring into them. Shane had brown eyes. Allison had grey. Tyler- the man she was getting married to before the outbreak- had green. The only person she knew… No._

_ "Pick me up!" The little girl begged, lifting her arms up. She flashed a pearly white, toothy grin as Allison lifted her daughter up. The little girl's freckles danced across her face, just like Allison's._

_ "You're so pretty, Alana." Allison said as she snuggled with her child. _

_ "So 're you, Mommy!" _

_ Allison smiled, and gazed at the framed photographs lining the walls. There was one with Alana in the bathtub with a bubble beard and hair. Another one was Allison and her child, smiling as they sat in a pile of leaves. One of the smaller pictures was Allison; A wedding picture. A glare was blocking out her husband, enabling her to figure out who Alana's father was. However, the next photo clarified it, though she was in disbelief. _

_ "Mommy?" Alana started, lightly tugging on Allison's hair. "When will Daddy come home?"_

_ "I… I don't know." Allison answered. She put her child down, despite her whining protests. "Honey, why don't you go play."_

_ "Wif you?"_

_ "N-no, sweetie. Mommy has to work on something."_

_ Alana's lips quivered, and she skulked off, hanging her head in grief. Allison heard he beginning to cry, but she soon stopped as the sound of a door penetrated her whimpering. "Daddy!"_

_ Allison turned back around, and walked down a short hallway, into the kitchen. She had a pie baking in the oven, and it had five minutes left until she had to check it again. She prayed it wouldn't be burnt. _

_ Tucking her hair behind her ears, Allison grabbed a towel, running along her face. She clutched onto the sink, cringing as she heard footsteps behind her. She knew._

_ A pair of strong arms wrapped around her waist, and gently pulled her away from the sink. Allison pushed herself from her 'husband', and turned to face him. He was shocked with her actions._

_ "Honey, you ok?"_

_ "Get the hell out of my house!" Allison screamed. _

_ "What?"_

_ "Get out!" She repeated._

_ "Allison!"_

_ "No!"_

_ "What's wrong with you?"_

_ "Me?" Allison scoffed. "I'm not married to you, Daryl Dixon!"_

_ Daryl gripped her left hand with his own, and pointed to the golden wedding band on both of their bodies. Allison yanked away from him, and grabbed a butcher knife off the counter, pointing it at his chest. _

_ "Allison." He said. "Put the knife down."_

_ "No! Get out of my house!"_

_ Daryl pried the knife from the hysterical woman's hand, and threw it in the sink. It landed with a loud clank, causing Allison to flinch. He pulled her in for an amorous hug, but she tried to pull away, sobbing as she squirmed. _

_ Daryl gently grasped onto her chin, forcing her to look up at him. Allison stared in fright at his baby blue eyes. Alana's eyes. No. No. No. Daryl brushed his lips into Allison's, and Allison gave up._

_ The two of them held each other._

_ Until the timer went off…_

_Leave me to heal on my own_

_With those empty cool promises _

_You stole my dreams _

_Yeah all my dreams are dead inside_

_Please let me feel my way home_

_Without reason or compromise_

_You stole my dreams_

_Now all I believe is dead inside_

**AN: Can you guess the song? I you guessed ****Master of Disaster ****by Seether, you are right! Anything else… Yeah.**

**Will justice be brought upon Allison for what Shane did to her?**


	35. Chapter 35

**AN: I can't believe Daryl left! He better come back or we grab our pitchforks and torches!****I suppose I can join the 'OMG! I almost burned my house down club!'. I turned on the small space heater in my parent's bedroom while I was on the typing this. Suddenly I heard this roaring booming and smell smoke. I look over...******

**And the stupid piece of crap was of fire. So of course, like any sane person, I yelled for my mom, and OF COURSE, like the jerk my brother is...******

**He made fun of me for screaming "Mommy! Help me! Mommy!" ******

**I could've died! I was trapped in that bedroom, and sparks were flying on the carpet. So now, the bedroom has all three windows open so it can air out... ******

**More reasons why my day has sucked.**

Chapter 35

_I've been cursed._

_I've been crossed._

_I've been beaten by the ones that get me off_

_I've been cut_

_I've been opened up_

_I've been shattered by the ones I thought I loved_

"So," Glenn started. "How do we do this? Take a vote?"

Allison shifted in her seat next to him on top of the piano, sitting on the led, not sure what she'd want to happen to Randall. She couldn't look at Daryl, not after that dream. He seemed so… Out of character. However, a wave of emotions came to her as she woke up, realizing it was just a fantasy.

Daryl wasn't hers.

That child wasn't hers. Alana wasn't even real.

"Does it have to be unanimous?" Andrea asked.

"How majority rolls-" Lori started, but Rick cut her off. "Wait, wait, please. Let's… Let's just see where everybody stands, then we can talk to through the options."

"Yeah, the way I see it, only one way to move forward." Shane said.

"Shut the hell up!" Allison snapped.

"By killing him." Dale stated, clearly annoyed by what Shane said. "Right?" He looked amongst everyone, nodding his head. "Why even bother taking a vote? It's clear which way this is going."

"Well if people believe we should spare him, I'll wanna know." Rick said.

"I can tell you, it's a small group." Dale muttered. "Maybe just… Me and Glenn." Glenn looked up at the older man, giving him an uneasy look.

"Look, I. I think you're pretty much right about everything most of the time but this-"

"He's got you scared!" Dale shouted, beckoning outside of the large farmhouse.

"But he's not one of us!" Glenn said. "And we… We lost too many people already."

"He's right, Dale." Allison said to the elder man.

"How so? He's just a kid!"

"But he almost killed Glenn and Hershel and Rick- What if he tries again?"

Dale hung his head, and then looked up at Maggie, pointing at her. "And what about you? Do you agree with this?"

"Can't we continue keeping him prisoner?" She said, looking at Rick.

"Just another mouth to feed." Daryl said from his spot in the corner.

"It may be a lean winter." Hershel added.

"We could ration better." Lori offered.

"Or he could be an asset!" Dale argued. "Give him a chance to prove himself!"

"What?" Allison said. "Make him work?" Glenn shook his head, not liking the idea.

"I don't want him around us." Rick said.

"We could put an escort on him." Maggie told him.

"Who wants to volunteer for that duty?" Shane snapped. Allison flashed him a venomous glare, warning him to watch what he said next. He looked back at her, smirking in a 'whatever, bitch' way.

"I will." Dale said.

"I don't think any of us should be walking around with this guy." Rick concurred.

Lori looked at her husband, nodding her head. "He's right; I wouldn't feel safe unless he was tied up."

"We can't exactly put chains around his ankles, sentence him to hard labor." Andrea told the mouthy woman.

"Look," Shane said. "Say we let him join us. All right maybe, maybe he's helpful. Maybe he's _nice_. We let our guard down and maybe he runs off; brings back his thirty men."

"So the answer is to kill him?" Dale asked him, clenching his hands. "To prevent a crime he way never _even __**attempt**_? If we do this… We're saying there's no hope. Rule of law is dead. There is no civilization."

"Oh my God…" Shane mumbled, rolling his eyes.

"Shane!" Allison shouted. "Why don't you give Dale a chance? Why don't you just shut up and listen to him?"

"Could you drive him further out. Leave him like you planned?" Hershel asked.

Lori shook her head, real nice and slow. "You barely came back this time." She started. "There's Walkers; you could break down; Y-you could get lost-"

"You could get ambushed." Daryl added.

"Look all right, we should not put our own people at risk." Glenn said.

"If you go through with it," Patricia started. "How would you do it? Would he suffer?"

"We could hang him." Shane offered.

"Decapitating maybe?" Allison added. "Something quick…"

"Or snap his neck."

"I thought about that," Rick said. "Shooting may be more humane."

"And-ah. What about the body-?" T-Dog started, but Dale cut him off, getting sick of hearing the plans of killing the boy.

"Woah woah woah! Wait! Hold on, you're talking about this, like it's already been decided!"

"Been talkin' all day," Daryl argued. "Goin' 'round in circles. You wanna go 'round again?"

"**This is a young man's life! Worth more than a five minute conversation!**" Dale screamed. "**Is this what its come to? We kill someone because we can't decide what **_**else **_**to do with him? You **_**saved**_** him! **And now look at us… He's been _tortured, _he's gonna be executed. How are we any better than those people we're so afraid of?"

The group fell into silence. Everyone sat there, thinking about what Dale just said. He was right. Every last word. "We all know what needs to be done." Shane said, breaking the silence.

"No, Dale's right. We leave no stone unturned." Rick said. "We have responsi-"

"So what's the solution?" Andrea interrupted. "We haven't come up with a single option yet. I wish we could-"

"So. Let's. _Work on it!"_ Dale shouted.

"We are!" Allison replied.

"Stop it!" Everyone looked at the door, where Carol was standing. "Just stop it! I'm sick of everybody arguing and fighting! I didn't ask for this. You can't ask us to decide something like this. Please, just decide! Either of you, both of you." Carol continued. "But just leave me out of it."

XXX

"Allison?"

Allison looked up, staring at Rick. She offered a smile, but it came off as a cold, meaningless one. "Yeah?"

"We're gonna go kill Randall." He said. "Now I remember back at the nursing home I promised I'd allow you to do more things with the men-"

"I've been fine. I've gotten my share of thrills and near death experiences."

Rick nodded, grinning as he did. "Well, this shouldn't be that dangerous… Anyways, why don't you come down with us?"

"Hell, I've got nothing better to do…"

The two of them met up with Daryl and Shane, pulled Randall out of the small, cramped shed, and headed to the barn. Randall pleaded the whole time, fighting against Daryl as he ushered him along. Allison couldn't help but feel a little sympathy for the boy. Just a little. She wanted him dead.

"Put him there." Rick ordered as the foursome pushed Randall inside. Daryl shoved the prisoner to his knees, and Shane blindfolded him. "Any last words?" Rick asked as he aimed his Revolver in Randall's face.

"Please! D-don't kill me! P-please! I –I ain't done anything!" The young boy sobbed. "_Please!_"

"Do it, Dad."

The four adults snapped over to the barn door, where Carl was standing. "Do it."

Rick lowered his gun, and ordered Randall be taken away. Shane stormed out of the barn as Daryl and Allison guided Randall back to his "cage". Allison kept her eyes peeled on the path, but however, Daryl couldn't help but stare at her while they walked. She looked strong, brave, and dignified. Her black Adirondack barn coat fit snug around her torso, only allowing a sliver of her floral print shirt to be revealed.

The temperature was starting to plunge at night, and the three walking pedestrians could see each other's breath right before their faces, almost as if they were smoking. However, neither of them were paying attention.

Daryl figured the coat was a gift from one of the Greene's, as he never saw Allison in anything heavier than a sports jacket. He looked down her legs, staring at the shredded jeans incasing her thin legs as she walked. Allison hadn't worn them since her first night in camp. Her worn in brown boots were starting to give the soles and heels of her feet sores that wouldn't go away.

Instead, she was wearing a pair of Beth's grey Skimmers, relieving some of the pain. Allison didn't like how exposed her feet were in her new shoes, and she craved for the comfort of her boots.

She knew Daryl was staring at her. Allison tried to act as if she didn't. Her hair had been curling lately, much like her birth mother's hair, as she was getting older. She told her daughter it was from stress. _I guess she was right._

The curls weren't massive and required moose. Allison just looked like she had a perm. Once she and Daryl reached the shed, a blood curdling scream penetrated through the dark. Daryl shoved Randall inside of the shed and locked it. He grabbed Allison by the wrist, and the two of them bolted to where the screams came from.

"No!" Allison cried as she saw what was happening. Dale was being attacked. A dead cow lie gutting several feet away from the massacre. Daryl dropped Allison's wrist, and tackled what was hurting Dale.

Allison saw that it was a Walker, and instantly sunk to Dale's side, cupping the gash in his stomach with her hands. She grimaced at the warm blood under her hands. Daryl stabbed the Walker in the head, and was now screaming for help.

"Shh!" Allison sobbed. "Shh, it'll be alright. You'll pull through, Dale."

Dale looked up into Allison's eyes and lifted one of his hands, weakly patting her face. "Y-you… Remind me of..." Dale stopped as he cried out in pain before continuing. "My… Wife…"

With that, Dale went into shock. Allison felt the gushing of his intestines on his stomach, wanting to puke. She couldn't. The thundering sound of footsteps followed, and Allison watched the flashing lights of lanterns swirling on the grass.

"Oh my God!" Andrea screamed as she saw the sight. "_Dale!_"

She sank to her knees next to Allison, sobbing as she looked at the mess. "Get Hershel!" Allison screamed. "Now God damnit!"

In a matter of minutes, Hershel and Maggie were at Dale's side. The injured man writhed on the ground, and Hershel delivered the worst news. "He can't be saved… I'm sorry-"

"Do something!" Andrea continued screaming. "Please! _Something!_"

Allison stood up, shaking her head in denial as she admired the blood on her hands. An arm wrapped around her waist, but she pulled away, knowing it was Shane. "Don't touch me!" She snapped.

"All right. Okay." Allison realized it wasn't Shane, but Glenn.

"I'm sorry. I thought… Never mind."

Rick pulled out his gun, the second time that night. He was hesitant to aim it at Dale's had. As he did, he couldn't find the will to shoot. Daryl walked over to him, and took the gun out of the distraught leader's hands.

"Sorry brother." He said.

One person died that night. And it wasn't Randall…

XXX

Allison sat in her tent; washing her hands off in a cold bucket of water Carol brought her. She watched Dale's blood swim around the water, horrific memories of how they blood got there clouded her find.

She pulled off her barn coat, and tossed it onto the folding chair in her tent. Next, she kicked off her shoes, feeling the braches trapped underneath the tent nipping at her bare feet, like hungry wolves.

Allison heard the tent flap of her tent being opened, but she didn't acknowledge it. "What do you want, Shane?"

Shane was quiet as he watched her small stance. Allison remained staring at the bloody bowl as she hugged her shoulders. Shane walked up, placing a comforting hand on top of one of her hands as they rested on her body. Allison spun around, and using her fast reflexes, slapped him.

"Get the hell out of here! I don't want to see you!"

"Allison!" He looked angry. Well, obviously…

"No. No. No. No. No." She latched onto her hair; frustrated with the anxiety Shane was making her suffer. Letting go of her tresses, Allison slammed her fists into Shane's chest, trying to get him to leave. However, Shane was faster. He lunged onto her, slamming her into the cot.

"You claimed that I raped you," He growled in her ear. Allison clawed at his bare head, desperately trying to get him off. She froze in terror as his tongue traced along her jaw. She whimpered like an abused dog, wanting to kill him right there.

"Stop! Please!" Allison begged. When Shane didn't, she opened her mouth to scream. Before she could even make a simple squeak, Shane moved his mouth up to hers, slipping his tongue inside. Allison tried to scream, but couldn't.

Allison attempted to move her head away, but she couldn't move. She felt him cupping one of her breasts, and panicked as he yanked her shirt off her trembling body. Shane slid his hand around Allison's back, ready to unclasp her bra. Allison was on the verge of having a meltdown.

She sobbed as the weight of her beige bra vanished from her back. She moved to a shrugging position so Shane couldn't slide it off. Allison felt his hand sliding down to her pants as he attempted to unbutton them. Shane removed his lips from hers, but still pinned her down.

"_RICK! LORI! SOMEONE!" _Allison screamed. Shane brought his hand down over her mouth, but fortunately for Allison, she managed to rile up the group.

"Allison?" Rick asked as he neared her tent. She screamed out from under Shane's hand, trying to confirm Rick.

"Oh my God!" Lori screamed. "Rick, over here!"

In an instant, Rick barged into the tent, and with Daryl's help, pulled Shane off of Allison. The men held him back as Lori ran to the cot with Allison holding the distraught woman to her chest, stroking her hair.

The older woman reclasped Allison's bra, and cried with her. Daryl watched the two of them, and handed Allison her shirt back. She didn't notice it, so Lori reached out and grabbed it. She draped it over Allison's shoulders.

"Kill me… Please!" She begged. "I can't take this anymore!"

"Shh, you'll be fine. It'll be okay." Lori said.

Those words… The same exact thin she said to Dale. And now he was dead.

"No it won't!"

"Allison?"

Allison looked up at Rick who was hovering over the two women. He offered his hand out, and she took it. She felt the urge to want to embrace him. She was grateful for everything he had done for her and everyone else. Rick helped her put her shirt back on, careful not to touch the young woman's skin. Once he was done, Allison crashed into his chest, sobbing a river.

Lori joined in as the she and he husband held the broken woman. "Allison, I want you to sleep in our tent tonight, ok?" Rick said. He felt her head nodding against his chest.

Daryl left the camp, wanting to kill Shane. He knew Allison ended things with Shane, but damn…

Meanwhile, Rick and Lori escorted the quaking woman out of her tent, and into theirs. Everyone wanted to know what happened, but they were dismissed.

"C'mon." Rick said as they stepped through large tent. Carl was sitting on his cot, and sprung up when he saw his parents with Allison.

"Dad? Is she ok?" The curious adolescence asked.

"She will be. Just give her some space." His father said.

"Why is she here?"

"Well," Lori piped in. "There was an… incident. We thought she'd be safer here."

"Oh. She can have my mattress."

"No…" Allison mumbled.

"It's no problem. Really-"

"Allison, Carl doesn't mind." Lori said.

"I'm fine…"

"I'll go have T help me bring your stuff in." Rick said. "I don't want you on your own anymore."

_You left me here like a chalk outline_

_On the side walk waiting for the rain_

_To wash away_

_Wash away_

_You keep coming back to the scene of the crime_

_But the dead can't speak and there's nothing left to say anyway_

_All you left behind_

_Is a chalk outline…_

**AN: Can you guess the song? Correct! Chalk Outline by Three Days Grace. Anyways, I hope that wasn't too bad. **

**Allison is ruined. Broken. **

**In two more chapters, I will go on a hiatus for a little. Sorry…**

**But that means Season 2 will be done!**


	36. Chapter 36

Chapter 36

_You don't remember my name.  
I don't really care.  
Can we play the game your way?  
Can I really lose control?_

_Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once,  
With all the pretty flowers in the dust._

She felt like a Barbie doll, having been chewed by a little puppy, craving to bite her, and the pain of the older brother popping her head off. Being slapped on to a countertop, having been mend by the mother's hands. Having a child cut her hair, and then to draw on her face with permanent Sharpie… And then… forgotten, thrown in the bottom of a toy box, never played with, acknowledged, or loved. Naked, rotting with other neglected toys…

Broken. Over and over again.

Allison often wondered if she meant anything to anyone in the group, other than a living **sex doll **for Shane, and a 'child' to the Grimes. In many ways, she felt as if she were dead herself.

She couldn't, no, damn straight _refused_ to eat that morning after Dale's funeral. In fact, Allison couldn't find the will to stand, let alone leave the tent. Rick tried to get her to come out, to pay her respects to the old man, but she was stubborn, acting like a child, throwing a temper tantrum.

No one understood…. They tried and tried and tried to console her emotions, but she just shoved them off… Of course, deep down, she was grateful for the help, but she didn't feel any effects from her 'day with the shrink'.

And what pissed her off the most; Shane was let off the hook, just because he was Rick's _best friend_. Allison wanted to flat out kill that asshole. Just like _he_ wanted to do to Randall.

Carl came running into the tent, making a beeline to Allison, who now lay in a small ball on her cot. "Um, my dad said to come get you. We're moving into the house-"

The child stopped talking, realizing that he was talking to a ghost. Allison isolated herself from the child. From everyone… Carl saw that her eyes were wide open, but she let off a blank, Walker-like stare. Her grey eyes weren't twinkling; instead, they were bloodshot. Dead.

Carl reached out to touch the snow-white skin on her face, pressing his hand to her cheekbone, over the freckles. The snow color was deceiving, for the child ripped his hand away from the warmth radiating off like the sun.

The child boy stepped back, and ran out of the tent, sprinting towards the farmhouse, seeking his father…

Bursting through the front door, Carl shouted for his father. Lori came around the corner from the kitchen, embracing her son. "Carl? Are you hurt?" She asked. Carl shook his head, and pulled away from his mother as Rick appeared.

"Dad, something's wrong with Allison- I think she's sick. She won't talk, and she's pretty pale."

Rick shook his head, and clasped his son's shoulder. "All right… I'll see what I can do." With that, he exited the warm house, stopping as he heard footsteps behind him.

"Anythin' else that gotta be moved?" Daryl asked.

"Just Allison's stuff and the rest of Lori's…" Rick answered. He turned around the face the younger man, crossing his arms. "Speaking of which…. Something's wrong with her."

"Who? Lori?"

"No. Allison. I'm gonna go check on her. She isn't doing well." Rick corrected. "She was making strange animal noises in her sleep."

Rick turned back around, and the two men headed towards the last remaining tent, standing tall beside the RV… The RV…

"Allison, listen. You-" Rick froze, discovering an absence from the tent. "Damnit."

"You ok?" Daryl asked.

"She isn't here."

XXX

Allison sat by the river just outside of the farm. She drew deranged humans in the mud with her fingers, ignoring the fresh dirt caking on her pale skin.

"I really _am _crazy…" She quietly said as she attempted to bury a little beetle she killed while drawing. "Dad had a good reason for shipping me off… Hell, I should still be there. Dead. Maybe even a Walker roaming the halls… Bet it'd be nicer than this shit…"

She jabbed a stick into the ground above the tiny grave, then sketched the word 'Bug' across the mound. Allison had a habit of burying dead insects she or her family killed growing up. Maybe it was because for a good solid five years, she wanted to work in a morgue. _I needed practice in working with dead bodies!_ She often told her parents when the questioned her odd behavior.

Allison stood up off the damp ground, brushing off her pants. Suddenly, a hand gripped her shoulder from behind, pulling her back. The young woman yelped, wincing at the threatening grasp on her skin.

No sooner than a mere second, Allison was slammed into the murky water before her, with a rough hand wrapped around her small neck. She realized what was happening. Someone was trying to kill her. Shane.

Allison thrashed about in the water, trying to push herself up, to bask in the air. She felt Shane's hands growing tighter and tighter by the seconds around her neck. He had her submerged at least three feet under, but she was pinned.

The young woman's eyes opened in the dirty water, stinging like a wild fire. She scratched at the hands around her throat, forcing the invisible energy she lost to move her muscles.

Allison felt a lump coming up through her pipes. She sputtered a much-needed cough, but while doing so, she sucked in and gagged on a good amount of water.

It was it. She was going to die…

She felt herself slipping. Her hands fell from Shane's, floating in the water. Her hair was flowing around like seaweed. The remnants of any remaining air left her body, the tiny bubbles trickling off her lips.

The bubbles finally stopped, and Shane yanked his ex-girlfriend's still, cold body from the river…

XXX

_Allison fumbled through the thin, waxy papers of the Bible, sitting on the single, springy mattress with just a flashlight as her source of illumination. She wasn't reading it. Period. She just sat Indian-style, randomly flipping to different books._

_ Matthew. Psalms. Genesis. Mark. Ruth…_

_ Revelation…_

_ Allison shut the Holy book, placing it back in it's proper spot under her bag, safe, but differing from how she found it… In the dead man's hands, along with a bloody machete, which shared many characteristics of a normal hunting knife. _

_ Instead of using a gun to blow his brains out, the stranger used the knife. Why bother? _

_Mary had a lamb.  
His eyes black as coals.  
If we play very quiet, my lamb,  
Mary never has to know._

Just once in my life,  
I think it'd be nice,  
Just to lose control, just once.

If I cut you down to a thing I can use,  
I fear there will be nothing good left of you. 

**AN: The song- Lose Control by Evanescence. Is Allison dead? Well I don't frickin' know! **


	37. Chapter 37

**AN: Hola, my slaves! Well, I suppose this is good-bye for a while. (Like I said, I need to work on my other story). Four chapters will be uploaded for ****Hello****. So on the bright side, some of you guys will still be occupied. And after I get those four up, I'm going to put up another chapter for ****Ember****, back and forth… Blah blah blah.**

**So my point is that I'm behind on my other story, and I want to leave you guys at the end of Season 2 for this story, so I can get a total of ten chapters up. **

Chapter 37

_Here I stand, helpless and left for dead._

Close your eyes, so many days go by.  
Easy to find what's wrong, harder to find what's right.

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't stay long, in this world so wrong.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

The cold, damp night air filled with smoke slipped through the cracks of the small, wooden shed. The invisible beams drifted over the unconscious woman, resting on her; seeping through her wet clothing.

Aroused by the putrid odor, the young woman shifted from her dreamless fazes. Her tangled brunette hair hung across her face like a curtain, sending agitating tingles through her skin.

Pestered by the feeling, she slowly tried to lift her exhausted limbs- her hands- to her locks, but found that they were tied behind her back. She inched towards the wall of the shed, attempting to sit up. As she did, she discovered that the inner cores of her ears were blocked with water, enabling her to even hear her own movements across the wooden, planked floor.

The urge to scream came to her. However, she couldn't find the will to, due to her lips being sealed shut with a silvery strip of duct tape. Her head pounded, and she sent her eyes to scan the shed around her.

_C'mon Allison, think! _

Her eyes landed on two bags. Sorry, _her_ bags. _Asshole probably wanted the group to think you left. _Allison carefully slid her way over to her bags, attempting to untie the knots securing the content. Her quaking hands wouldn't allow it, and she dropped them, angry. _God damnit! _

As she slammed her hands on to the floorboards beneath her, Allison managed to dislodge some of the water from her ears. The only sound she could pick up was of something clanking. Turning her head, she made out the faint outline of and axe.

The young woman crawled to it, and carefully placed it against the wall, using her back to balance it. Once it was secure in the corner, Allison began the process of cutting the rope around her wrists. She gradually grew faster as she felt the rope loosen, and immediately stopped as the blade touched her skin, lightly grazing it.

The destroyed ropes fell, and Allison brought her hands up to her face, hastily yanking off the tape. She took a deep breath, and stood up, ignoring the noodle feeling in her legs. She made her way to the door, and reached for the handle. Locked. "Of course… That would make this too easy…"

She tried to slip her fingers through the crack between the door and the wall, attempting to reach the padlock. Allison yelped as a pinching feeling went through her phalanges, and she yanked them back from the door.

The young woman slid her bags over to the door, and returned for the axe. She weighed the barbaric weapon in her hands, getting a good feel of how heavy it really was. Without thinking, she drove the weapon once through the door. The blade hung there, and Allison shoved her foot up to the door, removing the axe from the wall.

Allison repeatedly rammed the axe through the door, satisfied when she managed to make a decent sized hole. Suddenly, the smell of burning wood and smoke wrapped around her face. She felt an unbearable heat, and dreadfully turned around.

She screamed as the flames expanded across the beams of the shed. A group of fiery embers dropped down, catching one of her bags on fire. Allison screamed over and over as she tramped her foot over the fabric, trying to save the precious contents. She felt flames on her back, screaming like a dying cow as she realized she was on fire.

Allison ripped her grey sports jacket off, singeing the hairs and flesh from her arms. She picked up her bags, and slipped through the gap in the door. She looked over, seeing what was the cause of the fire. The barn. Walkers swarmed over to it like bees, while stragglers limped in the grass and space before her.

The farm was under attack.

Allison felt a pair of arms wrap around her, and screamed as the Walker tried to bite her. As the undead creature prepared to sink its rotten black teeth into the screaming girl's shoulder, a gun went off, and the Walker fell, bringing Allison down with it.

Still screaming, thinking she was dead, the heavy weight of the obese Walker vanished, and a strong arm and hand pulled her up off the ground. "C'mon! Get to the bike! _Now!_"

Allison looked up into the eyes of none other than Daryl Dixon. She nodded, and ran to the bike. Daryl followed, clutching both the woman's bags in one hand, gun in the other. He swung his leg over the bike; sitting directly in front of Allison, started the engine back up. Allison fumbled through the partially burned bag, and pulled out her Glock. She pushed a clip in, and aimed at the Walkers, killing them one by one with Daryl.

As the redneck began driving, Allison wrapped her spare arm around Daryl's waist, keeping her in place. "Don't waste your ammo!" He shouted back to her over the roaring engine and gunshots.

"I'm not!"

The motorcycle slid in the mud, swarming past the silver Hyundai and the blue Ford truck. Allison caught glimpses of Glenn popping out of the Hyundai with his shotgun, and Andrea's arm sticking out of the truck.

Daryl rode down to the scorching barn, instantly killing any Walkers that approached. Allison saw smoke rising from Dale's old RV, along with blood splattered on the windows and Walkers devouring something- or someone- inside of it.

"You seen Rick or Shane anywhere?" Daryl shouted.

Allison shook her head, and then realized Daryl probably couldn't see her movement. "No!"

XXX

Allison rested against Daryl's back, watching the Walkers reach at the two of them as they flew past. The sky was a pasty blue as dawn approached.

Morning fog nipped at the two adults, clouding the rode. Daryl's lights on his motorcycle cut though like a blade in the dark, allowing them to see ahead.

Pulling off to the side of the road, Daryl killed the engine, and the two adults swung off from the bike. Allison rubbed her arms, grimacing from the cold. She yearned for her sports jacket, knowing that now it was certainly a pile of ass in that shed.

Daryl watched her shiver as he stretched his legs from having been perched on that bike for hours. "You cold?" He asked her. She shook her head, but she wasn't convincing anyone. Daryl went through Allison's bags; searching for the barn coat he saw her wearing the previous night. Once he found the jacket, he draped it over the young woman's shoulders, watching as she stuck her arms through the sleeves.

"Thanks." She said as she buttoned her coat. Daryl nodded, and surveyed the area, cross bow in hand. "…For saving me back at the farm… A-and everything you've done for me. You've probably been comparing me to Lori, haven't you…? Hell, I don't blame you."

Daryl smirked, and Allison looked over at him, smiling with him. Her large grey eyes smiled, too. "I just wonder; what the hell is Shane gonna do if we ever find the rest of the group-

"Sorry, _when_ we find them." Allison hung her head, no longer looking at Daryl. She feared what Shane would do. _Grow the hell up and stop being a Goddamn wuss all the time!_ "Well, I'll make sure he knows I'm not scared of him and I'm not gonna put up with his shit." Allison mumbled aloud to her conscious.

"Huh?" Daryl asked her.

"I'm gonna give that dick a piece of my mind."

Suddenly, the sound of tires rolling of the ground forced Allison to look up at the road. A Hyundai- no, _the_ Hyundai- sped along; headlights flashing like a madman. Daryl saw it too, and waved his arms up, forcing the vehicle to stop.

"Daryl? Allison?"

Glenn and Maggie stepped out of the vehicle, laughing with joy as they found two of their group members. They exchanged a small conversation before climbing back into their vehicles, Glenn following Daryl to the highway.

XXX

The four adults, now joined by T-Dog, Beth, and Lori who they found along the way, made their way to the highway, sticking close together. Daryl slowed down, the other vehicles doing so too. Allison looked around, seeing nothing but cars. And… A Sheriff hat. _Carl!_

Departing from the vehicles, everyone reunited. Carol stood with the Greene's as they embraced each other, smiling as the youngest daughter cried with glee. Lori and Carl clung like magnets with Rick around them. The other family-less members stood by, looking on.

Daryl went off telling Rick how everyone else found each other, and Rick delivered the news of who didn't make it once questioned. Allison felt herself rising with happiness when she heard of Shane's demise, however Beth was a wreck about Jimmy.

"Patricia?" Hershel asked. Rick had no answer for that one. Instead, his youngest daughter reported her death.

"What about Andrea?" Maggie asked.

"We saw her go down." T-Dog announced. Lori nodded.

"She saved me. Then…" Carol shook her head.

"I'm goin' back for 'er." Daryl stated.

"No." Rick said.

"Why not? Can't just leave 'er there."

"She's not there. Either she's dead or… Somewhere else."

XXX

"We're all infected!" Rick shouted, stopping everyone from yelling. After they left the highway, they headed east. Unfortunately, the cars ran out of gas, and everyone began to fight, blaming one thing on someone else. Then, Daryl brought up Randall, who apparently turned without being bit. "At the CDC… Jenner, he told me… Whatever it is… We all carry it."

The others were furious at Rick for keeping Jenner's secret, but Rick insisted he had no way of knowing if it was true. Rick walked away from the group. Lori followed. The rest of the group stared at each other, and set up camp by an abandoned rock structure.

Huddled around a campfire, the others continued to question Rick's leadership. Carol tells Daryl he should lead the group as a man of honor. "Rick has honor," Daryl insists. Allison felt the urge to slap the older woman for her remark.

"Rick's doing everything he can! He didn't tell us so we wouldn't have one giant melt down on him!" Allison hissed. Maggie, too, tried to convince Glenn to abandon the others, but Hershel shuts her down.

A noise echoed in the distance. Still, Rick refuses to let anyone investigate. Carol urges Rick to take action and he snaps, saying he never asked to be put in charge.

"Christ, I killed my best friend for you people!" He snapped at the group.

The others just stared at Rick in horror; Carl buries his head in Lori's shoulder, crying. "Maybe you people are better off without me," Rick continued, encouraging them to leave him. "I say there's a place for us, but maybe it's another pipe dream." The others stare back in stunned silence. "No takers?" Rick asks. Then he issues a final warning: "If you're staying, this isn't a democracy anymore__

_Trembling, crawling across my skin.  
Feeling your cold dead eyes, stealing the life of mine._

I believe in you, I can show you that I can see right through all your empty lies.

I won't last long, in this world so wrong.

_Say goodbye, as we dance with the devil tonight.  
Don't you dare look at him in the eye, as we dance with the devil tonight._

_Hold on. Hold on…_


	38. Chapter 38

Chapter 38

_**Stoplight, lock the door.  
Don't look back.  
Undress in the dark,  
And hide from you,  
All of you.**_

You'll never know the way your words have haunted me.  
I can't believe you'd ask these things of me.  
You don't know me.

_**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you.**_

_**Wake up in a dream.  
Frozen fear.  
All your hands on me.  
I can't scream.  
I can't scream.**_

_It's been a cold, brutal winter. These past months have been hell. The good thing about the cold was that the Walkers were slowed down. After a while, we fashioned some good old silencers out of flashlights and anything else useful we stumbled upon._

_ So with those and the snow, we killed any Walker – frozen or not- in complete stealth. However, our efforts seemed to be for nothing, for now that the heat was back, it seemed as if the undead population doubled. I'm starting to think we're the only ones left. _

_ I'm proud to say that for the most part, I've gotten over Shane. Sometimes it's almost as if I knew him. I feel… Tranquil again. Safe, and I've truly opened back up to my group. I finally showed Carl how to use a knife, and he's certainly shaped into quite the man._

_ Lori's been struggling with her pregnancy. This can't be easy. The longest we've been somewhere- safe I might add- was for about, give or take, three days. She might not come right out and say it, but I know she thinks the baby's dead, or will be highly defected. _

_ My godchild. The closest thing I'll ever have to a child of my own. I worry just as much as Lori does. And since we left the farm eight months ago, Carl and Rick have been giving Lori the cold shoulder. I can relate to how she's feeling; yet in a way, I can't. Experiencing the harsh neglect from my own father when I needed him the most was different than having your entire family hate you._

_ And I don't know which is worse. _

_ I've righted all the wrongs I had with Daryl, so I can say we're at least friends again. Still, we've sorta been keeping our distances for the most part. _

_ I should probably stop writing. I feel nauseous from the car ride. _

_-Allison Hent_

"Whatcha writing?" Carl asked the older woman in the back seat of the 1990 Chevrolet Suburban. Allison shut her journal, and smiled at the now teenage boy.

"Nothing. Just… Trying to pass the time, that's all." She replied, patting the boy's shoulder.

"Can I read it?"

"Um. Not right now."

"Why?" The boy gasped sarcastically. "Are you writing a porno?"

"Carl!" Lori and Allison exclaimed together. Rick didn't bother to smile. He just kept staring at the road ahead.

Carl laughed, falling down in the seat, knocking his father's sheriff hat off of his smaller head. His black overgrown hair hung over his eye and moved as he did. Allison reached across and snagged it as she ruffled his hair.

Carl sat up and grunted in protest as Allison placed the hat on her own head, pushing the grabby teen away. "Bet I look cooler." She joked.

"You wish!"

With that, Carl lunged on top of Allison, and the two of them wrestled each other on the seat. The teenage boy lightly tugged onto Allison's curly hair as she pushed his arms away, laughing the whole time. Suddenly, the vehicle came to a fast, jolting stop, sending the two of them onto the floor. Carl took that moment to grab his hat back, and got away before Allison tried to take it again.

"We're gettin' out." Rick blandly announced.

Carl swung out of the car, followed by Allison. The adult smoothed out her red baggy tank top, which Lori had given her due to not being able to fit it over her swollen tummy. The hot sun glared at the open group as everyone else excited their own vehicles. Allison was thankful for wearing a pair of cropped shorts – courtesy of a pair of scissors and an old pair of her jeans- or else she'd be clawing at her own legs and bitching all day long.

"All right." Rick announced. Everyone looked at him, ready for orders. They stood before an old two story in rural Georgia, decorated with weeds, peeling paint, and bird droppings. "I want Daryl, T-Dog, and Carl with me. Clear this place out and we got a home. For now at least."

"Good luck." Allison said to Carl as he passed. He smiled, tipped his hat, and parted off with the men.

Once the men were out of sight, the remainder of the group began to unpack supplies. Before the world went to shit, hardly having to carry anything was relaxing. Now it was a death sentence.

"Be careful with that. Don't want you to hurt yourself." Hershel said to Lori as she struggled to carry a crate of caned foods. Allison jogged over to the pregnant woman.

"Here," Allison swapped the two sleeping bags she was holding for the cans, and balanced the crate on her knee as she grabbed the arsenal out of the Hyundai and stacked it with the food.

"Thank you." Lori sighed, rubbing her stomach.

"This can't be easy for you. Why don't you just sit in the car until we're ready to-"

"No. No- I. I need to help."

"Okay. Okay."

"Do you think I'm a burden to the group?" Lori blurted.

"No. Not at all. Why?" Allison asked, though she knew the answer. It was pretty obvious.

Lori opened her mouth to speak again, but Rick's voice sounded instead. "C'mon. Pile in."

Allison climbed up the porch steps of the creaky planks, smiling at Rick as she passed. Stepping inside of the abandoned house, she dismissed the grimacing smell as it had become natural to her. Hell, everyone in the group had the faint smell of it.

She sat the supplies in the middle of the living room along with everyone else. The woman noticed there was a fireplace, and saw something grey shifting in the pit. Kneeling down, she made out two little birds; one dead, the other barely breathing. Scooping up the living one, she stood up, only to bump into someone, forcing her to drop the bird.

"Careful." Daryl said.

Allison nodded, and picked up the bird again. Only now it was dead. _Less trouble for me_. "Think we can do anything about these?" She asked, gesturing back to the other dead one. Daryl shook his head, and Allison flung the bird off to the side.

"No." Rick grunted. "We aren't eatin' that."

Allison thought he was talking to her, until she saw Rick taking an opened can of moist dog food from Carl. They weren't that hungry. T-Dog stared out of the cracked window in the room, and Allison joined him.

"We haven't talked to each other in quite the time." Allison said to him. He smirked.

"Not since you were dumb enough to neglect using your seatbelt, Al." T-Dog told her.

"I'll have you know that I always wear my seatbelt now." Allison lied. Actually, she never used it unless she was driving.

"Liar. Anyways, we-" T-Dog paused, and the two adults shuffled away from the window, staring frightfully at the sight.

"Shit." Allison exclaimed.

"Rick. We gotta go!" T-Dog shouted.

Heading T-Dog's warning, the group grabbed their things, and left through the pack door. A Walker lunged at Lori, but Allison threw a large can of corn at its decaying face, watching it fall limp to the ground. Allison grabbed the can, and bolted to the cars with everyone else.

Climbing inside, more Walkers threw themselves at the cars, but the agitated members swerved past them and back to the dusty road.

Allison watched the trees swirl past them as they sped along. Gradually, they began to slow down. Within thirty minutes, the cars came to a complete stop, freezing on a highway.

Once Rick departed from the Chevy, Allison and Carl followed, but Lori stayed behind. Opening up a map across the hood of the Hyundai, the adults gathered to discuss a plan as Carl and Beth kept watch.

"We've been goin' in circles for months." Maggie said.

"No point if we're just wasting gas." Allison added. "We haven't found anywhere. There's nothing left to find. Even if we tried to build an outpost, Walkers would just find us. They always do."

"Yeah, and it's always been the same ones." Glenn said.

"The ones from the farm." Hershel stated.

"So maybe that means the farm's empty. Just as a suggestion, why not swing by the farm again?" Allison asked Rick.

"Because if it's the same herd and if we're being 'followed', it will be a repeat of what happened last time." Daryl said from behind.

"It may be worth a shot, though." Rick said.

XXX

"Are you okay?" Allison asked Lori, who was still sitting inside of the Chevy. She ignored her.

"Allison?"

Hearing her name being called by Rick, like a dog, she turned around and slammed into Daryl.

"You've been on clutz roll today." Daryl said.

"Don't judge me." Allison laughed. The redneck smiled at her, and Allison slid around him, meeting up with Rick who parked himself against a tree. "What's up?"

"Daryl and I are goin' huntin'." He stated. "We thought you might want to come along."

"Oh… Um. Sure. Yeah. Sounds great." Allison replied.

"Good. Go grab what you need. We'll live as soon as we can."

Allison ran back to her things, and quickly slipped a thin jacket over her shoulders, just incase it were to start raining. She tugged on her knife and gun, making sure they were both safe and secure in their proper place.

"Ready?" Rick asked from behind her.

"Yep."

XXX

The three hunters remained silent as they walked along. Weapons ready and alert as they prepared for anything that was to jump out at them. Dead or not.

"Allison," Rick started. "Can you go ahead and scout the area?" The young woman took off without so much as a nod, and cut through the overgrown woods.

The brambles from the bushes scratched at her bare legs, and now Allison really did regret wearing shorts. _Make up your damn mind…_ Coming out to a clearing of pebbles, she stumbled across a train track, and followed it north. And then. She saw it.

"Rick!" She whispered, just loud enough for him to hear her. "Daryl! C'mere!"

Allison listened to the dead leaves crunching into tiny bits as the men approached. As the two men stood on either sides of her, she pointed off into the distance, just above the brush.

A prison.

Shelter.

"Get the others." Daryl said to both of them.

"You two stay here." Rick said. The adults agreed, and watched their leader sprint off into the woods.

Allison kept her eyes on the prison, watching Walkers as they patrolled around and inside of it. She smiled; thinking of what a great place it would be for Lori to give birth. After all, she was bound to pop any day now.

Daryl watched the slightly younger woman, amazed at how well she had picked her life back up since Shane ruined it. Daryl actually _admired_ Allison in a way.

Allison knew he was looking at her. She always seemed to know. But right now wasn't the time to get into a fight with someone in the middle of the woods, surrounded by Walkers.

"Do you remember back at the CDC?" Allison asked, breaking the uneasy silence. Daryl thought she was going to mention when she saw his… unmentionables. "When Jenner almost killed us all?"

And he was wrong. "Yeah. What about it?"

"Once he opened the doors, did you ever think- even for a split second- about staying?" Allison concluded.

"Nope. I wanted to get the hell outta there."

"Hmm…"

"Why? Did you want to?" Daryl questioned.

"Not then, no. But sometimes I wondered how different everything would be."

"How so?"

"Would Shane be the way he was?

"I don't know…"

"Am I the reason he went crazy? And don't say 'The school made him crazy' because I was there with him."

"Allison, stop."

"I'm trying to. I'm sorry." Allison whispered. Daryl shook his head, and headed back to the group, leaving Allison to her self.

XXX

The group slid down the hill to the yard before the fence of the prison. Allison and Carl took down any stragglers behind them, making sure the outside was secure before Rick cut the fence. The group slid through the hole, entering the prison exterior. Glenn and Daryl proceeded to tie back the fence to prevent Walkers from getting in.

Starting off, the group began to run around the fences, ignoring the Walkers that grabbed at them, sticking their grubby fingers through the holes in the fence. Reaching the prison gate, the group stopped, and began to plan.

"Someone has to get past the yard to close the gate on the other side." Rick ordered.

"I'll do it." Allison and Glenn both said at the same time. Rick shook his head, insisting that he'd be the one.

"Do you want someone in there with you?" Glenn asked.

"Not puttin' you at risk."

"But two people would be easier." Allison concurred.

"Fine. I'll take Allison. You focus on killing. I'll worry about the gate." Rick said.

_Well, aren't you a lucky little bitch. Mr. Sheriff's playin' favorites._

That time, it wasn't her conscience telling her off. It was unmistakably Shane. Allison tried to dismiss it, but he still haunted her.

Rick administrated the rest of the jobs. Allison waited by the gate with Lori until Rick was ready. Once he arrived, Rick clasped Allison's shoulder, and pointed to one of the guard towers. "Try to get there when you can."

"On it."

Lori opened the gate, and the two adults entered the courtyard, adrenaline coursing through their veins. Raising their silenced guns, they ran into the corpses, dodging the hailing gunfire from each other and the rest of the group.

Allison kept her mind focused on the undead, shooting every single one, imagining each one to be Shane.

Daryl watched as she sprinted through the Walkers, taking them down like a total badass. He couldn't believe Rick would actually let her help.

As one of the Walkers latched onto her, he thought she was done for. Until she brought her elbow back right into it's ribs and shot it square between the eyes, not fazed in the least bit.

He saw her running up to one of the empty guard towers, followed by Rick who had just closed the gate. Daryl saw their heads appearing, and they finished off the remaining Walkers.

Allison smiled at their handy work, admiring how good of a shot she had become. Using her forearm, she wiped it across her brow, and smiled as the others left their towers.

"We haven't had this much space since the farm!" Carol exclaimed, laughing as she did.

XXX

The blazing fire illuminated the group's faces. Allison sat next to Carl, thinking of how she heard Shane's voice. It only made sense. She had forgotten him and recovered, and now she was going crazy again. This time, she'd stop it.

And at that same moment, she felt the need to talk to Daryl, but she told herself not to. She smiled as she watched Carol and him talking, which turned into a message, followed by flirting. Allison felt a pang of jealousy, but waved it off, relaxing when Beth began to sing an old Irish drinking song. The Parting Glass.

It brought back sad memories of Allison's father. He loved to play it on his guitar while his daughter and second wife sang to it. He loved all kinds of folk music.

Allison closed her eyes, listening to the beautiful voice of Beth.

"Of all the money that e'er I had. I spent it in good company. And all the harm I've ever done. Alas it was to none but me. And all I've done for want of wit. To mem'ry now I can't recall. So fill to me the parting glass. Good night and joy be to you all. So fill to me the parting glass. And drunk a health whate'er befalls. And gently rise and softly call. Good nigh and joy be to you all."

Smiling, Maggie joined in with her sister. "Of all the comrades that e'er I had. They're sorry for my going away. And all the sweethearts that e'er I had. They'd wish me one more day to stay."

Allison opened her eyes, losing the urge to not join. The three girls sang together, sending pleasant chills through everyone's spines. "But since it fell unto my lot. That I should rise and you should not. I gently rise and softly call. Good night and joy be to you all. _Good night and joy be with you all…"_

XXX

_His arms slipped around her waist, his black tuxedo against her white dress. Her veil hung behind and in front of her face. Her the halter torso of the dress fit snug around her while the bell swayed in the wind, trailing a good two feet behind her._

_ It was the happiest day of their lives. _

_ He moved his hands up to lift the veil off her face and tucked it over her head. He smiled at her before brushing his lips to hers. _

_ "I love you, Allison." He said against her._

_ "I love you, too." She whispered. "Daryl."_

Allison shot up from her sleeping bag, breathing heavily through the morning fog. She clutched her face, feeling her curls falling over her hands. She shook her head, sobbing to herself before drifting back off into oblivion.

_**I can't escape the twisted way you think of me.  
I feel you in my dreams and I don't sleep.  
I don't sleep.**_

You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you

I can't save your life,  
Though nothing I bleed for is more tormenting.  
I'm losing my mind and you just stand there and stare as my world divides.

_**You belong to me,  
My snow white queen.  
There's nowhere to run, so let's just get it over.  
Soon I know you'll see,  
You're just like me.  
Don't scream anymore my love, 'cause all I want is you. **_

**AN: The song is Snow White Queen by Evanescence. I know it doesn't fit the chapter, but being the season starter, I added, as the song was the theme song of the second season, relating to how Shane treats Allison for the most part. The fourth season will start the same way. The reason there wasn't one for the first season was because it was so short. The last five chapters for season 3 will have songs to wrap up the season. Confusing, I know. If it's in BOLD, it's the start of the season.**

**Oh, and as for those other two stories for TWD, once the poll for ****Hello**** is closed, another poll will be set up for which ever story you guys want. ALSO. I might start an Oblivion or Skyrim story. **

**Love you guys.**


	39. Chapter 39

**AN: Polls for ****Hello**** have been closed. Lucy will fall in love.**

**GATHER 'ROUND, CHILDREN! I am changing the name of the story to ****Tourniquet****, a song (like Hello) by Evanescence. **

Chapter 39

"You're up already?"

Allison whipped her head around as Rick approached her. Her eyes followed him until he sat down next to her.

"Couldn't sleep…" She mumbled.

"Seems none of us can." Rick paused. "I need to ask you somethin'."

"Of course."

"It's about Shane."

"Ok. And?"

"If he didn't-" Rick cut himself off as he swallowed a lump forming in his throat. "Do what he did, say you two were the best of friends, would you've been mad after I killed him?"

"I… Don't know. He tried to kill you. And I get why you did it." Allison told him.

"Lori was pretty upset." Rick smirked. "After all, she wanted me to kill him."

"I think she was just in denial at the fact that Carl put him down."

"Or maybe they were up to something." Rick said.

"I doubt it." Allison shot back. She softened her tone, realizing that she may have woken someone. "He tried to make things right before he… You know."

"He had sex with Andrea when we all thought you'd die." Rick reminded her.

_Andrea._ God, Allison missed her best friend. She was in complete denial that she could be a Walker somewhere or just plain dead. Allison prayed that she was alive and safe, having fun kicking zombie ass.

"Yeah. But she was honest with me."

"Hmm."

Rick stood up to leave, but Allison latched onto his pant leg. He looked down at the younger woman. "I need to tell you something. Please." The leader sat down again, waiting for her to begin. "Yesterday, right before the two of us entered the courtyard, I heard Shane's voice in my head, calling me a stupid bitch. Also, I…" Allison took a deep breath, and leaned into Rick's ear. "I had two dreams about Daryl and I. Am I going crazy again?"

Rick frowned, and shook his head. "I don't know."

"Oh, and Rick? It's only a matter of time until you feel yourself so overwhelmed. And you'll slip just like me. So, I want you to know, that I'll be there for you."

XXX

"We need to go in there. Hand to hand." Rick announced to the group. "I want Daryl, T-Dog, Glenn, Maggie, and Allison in there with me. The rest of you need to stay out here. Understood? Anyone breaks ranks, we could all go down. Now, let's move out."

Carl opened the gates to the interior, and the six adults filed in, followed by the gate closing. They clutched their knives and other blunt weapons, and crouched down, nearing the swarm of Walkers.

The Walkers saw their approaching meals, and limped towards them. The group didn't hesitate to take them down, swinging everywhere.

Daryl and Rick charged up to close another gate, trapping the remaining Walkers. A door barged open, and even more Walkers began to charge. Only these ones were in riot gear. Everyone struggled to find a way to penetrate their skulls.

Allison drove her knife through the glass of one of the masks, but her knife remained lodged in place. Allison's eyes grew wide as she realized she was weaponless.

The Walker tried to tackle her, but she swung herself away and tackled him instead. As she held him down, she brought her foot up and slammed it into its head.

Flipping the Walker back over, she yanked the riot mask off, pulling her knife out as well. And bits of flesh. The whole face didn't come off unlike one of the Walkers did when the mask was removed.

Allison smashed the glass, and retrieved her knife. Just and time, two, for a Walker was right behind her.

XXX

The group filtered into Cell Block C, taking down the handful of lurking undead. Once the Walkers were dead, the smaller group split up, searching for keys to open the locked gate, which separated them from sanctuary.

Allison spotted a guard post, frowning at the crimson blood splattered on the glass shielding. Climbing the stairs to reach the dead body, a hand pulled her back. Daryl stepped out in front of her, climbing ahead. The two of them searched for the keys, finding them looped onto a dead body.

"I got it." Daryl stated, bending down to retrieve the keys.

XXX

The only source of light in the cellblock was from the barred window.

The group settled in, claiming their own cells. Allison chose to sleep away from everyone else, bunking alone. She didn't want to be isolated, but she was afraid of arousing the suspicion of the group if she were to have any more nightmares.

Slamming down of the bottom bunk, Allison rubbed her arms, feeling sudden nausea hitching up in her throat. Maybe it was just the smell of the prison. Maybe it was just the feeling of knowing she was sleeping where someone was killed.

She concluded that it was homesickness. For the first time in months, she longed to be home. Sure, missing her family was one thing, but this… _This_ was different…

"You ok?"

Allison snapped up, fumbling off the bed as Carol stood in the entrance of the cell. The younger woman nodded, smoothing down her shirt.

"Daryl wanted to talk to you."

With that, the older woman disappeared, and Allison slowly crept out of the dark cell. She found Daryl at a guard post, and she nervously crawled up the aluminum steps. Her boots tapped on the metal, alerting Daryl of her presence. "Hi."

"Hey."

Allison watched like a shy bunny as he paced around the deck. "I wanted to say I was sorry for leavin' you in the woods."

"It's fine. I needed some time alone." Allison started back down the steps, assuming that that was all he was going to say. Daryl grabbed her by the waist, awkwardly pulling her back. She broke through his arms, not wanting to be touched. Especially after Shane tried to rape her.

That was the only thing she couldn't get over.

"Please don't touch me." Allison said.

"Sorry."

Allison put her back to Daryl, hugging her elbows. "No you're not, or else you wouldn't've touched me in the first place." She paused to rub her face. "And stop acting like I'm a slut."

"What?"

"You heard what I said."

"When did I say that?" Daryl asked. He was about to step forward, but the instant picture of Allison slapping him stopped him.

"I can hear you thinking it."

"Three guys in one year ain't exactly saint-like."

"Like you'd know what a saint is."

"Why do you keep goin' after men?"

"I don't go after them. They just draw themselves to me. And growing up the way I did-"

"You come to men for attention because you were neglected." Daryl snapped. "You told me back at the farm. Men ain't the way to get attention. Friends are."

"Yeah, well, I don't have any." Allison snapped. "Never had one after my dad shipped me off. Well, just one, and we were supposed to get married…"

"Better than nothing."

"I had three friends… Glenn, and he hasn't talked to me since the quarry. Andrea- she's gone. And Shane, I lost him a long time ago."

"What about Carol? Carl? Maggie? Hershel? Beth? Lori? They love you."

Allison shrugged, glancing down at the cement floor.

"You never said about yourself. Aren't we friends?" That was meant to be a joke.

The two of them flashed playful smiles, before Daryl turned to leave. "Wait."

Daryl turned back towards her, watching her as she approached. "I'm… Sorry. Back at the farm. For everything. I… I used you."

XXX

The earlier group went to clear out the rest of the prison. This time, Allison stayed back with the women while Hershel went instead.

She sat down on the stairs to Daryl's tower, paging through War and Peace. It felt nice to just… Relax. To not have to worry about getting eaten for once in her life.

A tapping on her shoulder caused Allison to look up. Carl stood before her, watching her. The woman placed her book on the stairs, beckoning for the teen to sit down. He did, and the two of them sat in silence.

Carl's eyes flashed down to Allison's book, and he reached across her lap, stretching for it. Once it was firmly in his grasp, he retracted, flipping the book to the back cover.

"Sounds boring." Carl stated. Allison sighed, agreeing with the boy.

"Yeah… It's something… Just be glad you'll never be in high school. Had to read that freshmen year. Sucked. Boring as hell."

"So why are you reading it again?" Carl questioned.

"Got nothing better to do…" She replied.

Carl handed the book back to Allison, who returned it to its proper place on the steps. The boy pulled out his knife, and began to reflect the light coming in from the window around the room.

"Why aren't you out there with them?" Carl asked Allison.

"I didn't really want to head out. Just wanted to spend some good ol' quality time with my little man." She said, tipping his hat.

Carl opened his mouth to say something back as he fixed his father's hat, but he never got to as a scream penetrated through the cell.

_**Rick**_.


	40. Chapter 40

**AN: Wow… What a season finale that was…. RIP Andrea and Milton. **

**And Merle**

**AND T-Dog**

**But not you Lori… You sucked. **

**Another season just… Gone… I don't know what to do with my life.**

Chapter 40

Allison bolted to the locked gate, taking the keys Rick handed her. She fumbled through the keys. After finding the right one, she stuck it in the lock, twisting it into place.

The gate swung open, and Rick wheeled in what appeared to be Hershel on a table, though he was missing something…

His leg.

Blood gushed out without end from his stump, staining through the shirt wrapped around his gash. "What happened?" Allison asked as they took him into his cell.

"Got bit."

They struggled to get the man off the table. He fell like a rock on the bed, and Carol came to his side, barking off orders.

A hand clasped Allison on the shoulder, startling her. "Need your help," Rick said in her ear.

The two if them left the cell, and Glenn followed. Rick clasped him on the shoulder, holding him back.

"You need to stay here," he said. "If Hershel doesn't make it, Maggie's gonna need you."

Glenn glanced back at the cell. The shadows of the women could be made out in the hall. Looking back at Rick, he nodded, and prowled back to Hershel.

"Hey, hey, hey!" Rick shouted, cutting off a nasty verbal smack down between T-Dog and Daryl against a small group of prisoners. "Put your guns down! No need for this!"

The prisoner in the front- a pretty frightening Spanish character- hesitated to put down his gun, glaring at Rick. Allison pulled out her Glock, aiming it right at the Latino. The man aimed his at her, but pulled back when Rick's hand slowly slid down to his Revolver.

"I gave you an order!" Rick spat, clearly angry with the both of them; the Latino more.

"Hey man, she drew on me."

"Talkin' to both of you."

The argument between groups turned to a huge shocker on the prisoners when Hershel and a hospital were brought up. Rick and Daryl told them about how everything has been in shit for ten months.

Allison and T-Dog watched from the back, carefully eying the prisoners.

"Do you trust 'em?" T-Dog asked. Allison crossed her arms.

"No. Trusting is going to get us killed."

"You think?"

"They're convicted criminals. Who knows what they did to get put in here?"

"But if we give them a chance-"

"Woah," Allison said, cutting him off. "Let's not get too far ahead of ourselves. Name _one_ person besides Hershel and his family that were actually good."

"Guillermo," T-Dog said.

"_Who?_"

"Remember; guy who had the nursing home group."

"And he's dead."

"Jenner."

"Jenner almost blew us all to hell, and he took Jacqui from us. And. AND. He's dead, too."

"Well, what about you? Shane found you, and he could have just as easily left you for dead."

"That was before…"

"Before what?"

"Before we were pushed off damn limits," Allison muttered, leaving T-Dog to follow up with Rick and everyone else as they left the cellblock.

XXX

"Oh man…" one of the prisoners exclaimed as the group stepped out into the sun. "That sun feels good."

"All these things dead?" another asked, nervously getting close to a dead Walker.

"Never thought I'd be so damn happy to see those fences," the Spanish said.

_Enjoy it while you can._ Allison glared at the Spanish, not seeing any threat in his comrades.

"Never said," the short African American man said. "Hell'd you get in here?"

"Cut a hole in the fence," Daryl nodded, staring right at the spot. The short man followed his gaze.

"That easy?"

"Where there's a will, there's a way."

The largest prisoner- also an African American man- took interest in the dead Walker in front of him. He tapped its sternum with the toe of his boots, and upon seeing no movement, he pulled away.

"So…" he said, looking at Rick. "Is this a disease?"

"Yeah. Sure, why not. And we're all infected with it," Rick confirmed.

The prisoners were taken back at the newly delivered news. The only Caucasian prisoner stepped forward. "What do you mean 'we're all infected'? You mean like… AIDS?" His blonde mustache moved as he talked.

"If I were to kill you, you'd come back as a Walker unless someone destroyed the brain," Daryl said, jabbing his index finger into his temple.

"But what about that old guy?"

"We were able to amputate him in time. Say if it was on his neck… He'd just die."

"Must be at least fifty dead things out here," the Latino said, in denial that the group took them out.

"Where'd you come from?" the short man asked.

"Atlanta," Rick answered.

"And you're headin'…"

"Nowhere for now."

The Latino gave the group a deadly look. He leisurely stepped over to them, just itching to pull out his gun and shoot them all.

"I suppose that area down there by the water can be yours," he stated. "No doubt you'll be comfortable."

"We're using that area for crops."

"We'll even help move your gear out," the Latino continued, ignoring Rick.

"I don't think so. We took out these Walkers. This prison is ours."

"Slow down there."

The short African American came up behind the Latino, shooting Rick a bitter glare. "You just came here, broke down our doors, and made off with our locks."

"We came get you new locks if that's how it's gonna be." Rick said.

"No," the Latino said. "This is our prison. We were here first."

"Locked in a broom closet? Or was it a cellblock?" Allison snapped.

"We took it. We set you free. It's ours," Rick shot back at the Latino. "We spilled blood!"

Rick and Allison snarled at the Latino, who didn't even flinch. He just grinned at them. "C'mon, boys. We're movin' back into out cellblock."

"Get your own."

"Hell man? That _is_ my cellblock! I got personal artifacts in there! 'Bout as mine as it gets!"

"What kinda 'artifacts'?" Allison smirked. "Porno's and weed? Damn… You're certainly _quite_ the badass."

"Watch it there, bitch," the Latino growled.

"Or what? You gonna tell my mommy on me?"

"I killed my wife," the man said. "Cut her to shreds. Don't think I won't do the same to a complete stranger."

"Why? She found your artifacts?"

"Don't talk to my man like that!" the short man yelled, lunging in front of the Latino to reach Allison.

She stepped back, grabbing his arm as he failed to slug her. She began to violently twist his arm. The man yelped, halting his recoiling.

"Enough Allison," Daryl barked.

Letting go of the tiny prisoner, he fell on the cement, landing next to a dead Walker, which caused his to scurry up off the ground.

_Click._

Looking right at him, the Latino pointed his gun straight at Allison's head. She did the same thing right back at him, as did Daryl and T-Dog. Allison felt Rick slowly coming to her side.

"Wait!" the man with the mustache said, stepping forward. "Please! Let's just make this work out so everyone wins!"

_I'd sooner have sex with Shane. Zombie or not._

"Don't see that one happening."

"Me neither."

Allison's finger twitched at the trigger, and her arms had locked into place, refusing to go down until someone was dead.

"Not goin' back into that cafeteria for one minute."

"There are other cellblocks," another African American offered.

"Or, be our guest and leave. Try your luck out on the road," Daryl added.

All fell silent as the two groups watched each other. Rick's hand came up to Allison's arm, pushed her gun down. His sudden movement caused the prisoner with the mustache to step back.

"All right," the Latino said, nodding. "If these four damn pussies can take out those freaks, then we clear our own cellblock."

"With what?" one of the prisoners asked.

"How stocked is that cafeteria? Five guys lastin' for almost a year?" Rick brought up.

"Don't look like they're starvin'," Daryl said.

"There's only a little left," the prisoner who tried to attack Allison said, rubbing his sore arm.

"We'll take half," Rick concluded. "In return, we'll help you clear out a cellblock."

"Didn't you hear him? There's only a little left!"

"Bet you've got a hell of a lot more food than you've got choices right now. You pay. We'll play. We'll clear out a block and you keep to it."

"'Kay."

"Let's just get one thing clear first. If we catch you out here, near our people. Even a whiff of your scent and I'll kill you."

"Deal."

XXX

"Panty's back here."

"Never tried breaking outta here?"

"Once. We tried to take the doors off. Made too much noise… One tiny pin drop and those things would be lined up at the door growling and trying to get in. Bars on the windows so strong He-Man couldn't get through..."

"Bigger than the five by eight."

"Don't got me complaining. Been doing fifteen and my leg hardly fit on just one of those bunks."

"You know, they don't call him Big Tiny for nothing."

"We done jerking off with each other? Sick of damn waiting."

Rolling her eyes, Allison pressed on towards the pantry with her group. The door was stuck and required a bit of wait to open it.

"I got it," Daryl said, resting his hand on the door as Allison prepared to push.

"No. I'm fine. I don't need your help."

"Wasn't askin'."

The door flew open, and the four members of the Atlanta group. Stepping in, they took a quick inventory of the foods. It was a lot more than 'just a little'.

"This what you call a little bit of food?"

"Goes fast," the Latino innocently said, biting his thumbnail. "Let's see. You can have a… hmm. Bag of corn, some tuna fish…"

"I said half. That's the deal."

"What's in there?" Allison asked, pointing to a metal door behind Rick. He turned around and turned the handle.

"Don't open that."

Whoops. The putrid smell of urine and putrefying meat floated through the air, causing the group to gag and recoil.

XXX

The flashlights darted across the walls, illuminating spray-painted white arrows. They stepped over countless dead Walkers, praying that none of them were alive, leading the Living to end up like Hershel.

Trekking through the darkness, weapons drawn, the group prepared for dangers ahead as the prisoners stalked behind.

Creeping around the corner after a series of twists and turns, one of the prisoners began to complain about the dark. His high-pitched voice echoed down the hallway, alerting anything of their presence.

As if on cue, the unmistakable gargling of the Undead resonated, the limping contours prowling across the walls.

Allison's fingers went on autopilot, instantly clasping the hilt of her hunting blade harder to a point where even in the dark the white of her knuckles was evident.

"It's coming!" a prisoner frightfully shouted, giving away any remaining clues of the small group's distinct location. Before a single soul could soothe him, the shadows on the wall moved in a rapid speed, and the gargling became increasable louder.

The flashlights reflected directly in the Walkers faces as they turned the corner, but a mere twenty feet from the group. They didn't move as the creatures lurked towards them.

Allison was almost knocked to the ground as the prisoners rushed forward, letting out war cries of fear, anger, and determination.

In a matter of seconds, the Walkers were on the ground as the prisoners began to senselessly pummel them with bats, clubs, crowbars, and pipes.

_Amateurs._

The Atlanta group members just watched the prisoners as they grunted, beating the Walkers. Their ignorance in a way was quite… Amusing.

The Walkers stopped gurgling, and the prisoners stepped away from the dead creatures, soaked in blood and sweat.

"Think 'bout that?" the Latino asked, wiping his forehead.

"May've gotten the job done," Rick said. "But that's not how we deal with these things around here… Just lead to your own death, and others."

The Latino snorted, rubbing his forehead again. "Like I care. We got a job to do. C'mon."

XXX

"I swear! I-I don't feel a thing!" the prisoner pleading, latching onto his bitten shoulder. "Just a… Scratch."

"What did we say?" Allison demanded. "What part of 'stick together' don't you understand?"

"Dammit Allison!" Rick snapped. "What's wrong with you today?"

"We can't keep trusting everyone we meet!" she spat.

Rick shook his head, and looked at the injured prisoner with sorrowful eyes. "I'm sorry-"

"Wait! That old man! You cut off his leg like you could-"

"Don't you see where the bite is?"

"Knock it off! There's nothing wrong with me! See! I'm still living! Breathing!"

"There has to be something we can do! Lock him up, please!"

"Quarantine?"

"Something! Anything! Dammit, quit standing around and do something!"

"We can't do anything!"

"You son of a bitch!"

_CRACK_

The Latino smashed his crowbar across this inmate's head, sending him flying to the ground, slumping into an unconscious state. The man stood over him, bringing his melee weapon over his head, over and over.

Bits of flesh and meat splattered on the ground as blood sprayed on the Latino's flesh.

Maybe she was so use to watching Walkers getting killed that she wasn't fazed. The warm blood reached Allison's pants, soaking through the jeans.

XXX

T-Dog wrenched the door open, and the Atlanta group filed into the room with their new companions. The vibes coming from the Latino was enough to make Allison want to kill him.

After inspecting the room for Walkers, Allison made the conclusion that they were in the prison's laundry room. What other room would have washers, dryers, and laundry?

Meeting back in the center, the group eyed a pair of locked double doors. The Latino stood inches from it.

Allison heard the sound of keys being dropped, and saw them being slid across the room to the Latino. "No way in hell am I opening that."

"Yes you are," Rick spat. "Your cellblock. You want it, so you open those doors and we take this. Just one door, and this can all be under control."

Rolling his eyes very visibly, the Latino picked up the keys, and slid the keys into the lock, searching for the correct one.

The continuous jingling was enough to alert the Walkers behind the door of the group's presence. "Ready, bitches?"

The large doors creaked across the floor, hardly opening.

"Need some help, asshole?" Allison remarked from beside Daryl.

"Go to hell."

With a final jerk, the doors open, sending both doors slamming on the gray walls. The Walkers stumbled out, eying their fresh meal.

"I said one door! _One _door!"

"Shit happens."

All hell broke loose as the Walkers attacked. The group was torn apart from their positions, defending for their lives.

As a Walker charged at Allison, she prepared herself by holding up her knife, and slicing the upper half of its face. The Walker fell to the floor, flooding out with black blood.

Allison felt herself falling as she slipped on the blood, crashing in the puddle. A stray Walker prepared to come at her. Using all her will not to fall again, Allison hoisted her body up, and rammed the Walker into the wall, stabbing her knife into the single bloodshot eye.

Pulling her knife out, the Walker stumbled forward before falling. Bits of plaster came off the wall.

The remaining Walker lunged at her, put she drove her knife through its forehead with full force, ripping a chunk of his head out.

"It was coming at me," the Latino said to Rick as the group regathered.

"Yeah… Okay. I get. No problem," Rick calmly said. However, his tone of voice rose in his next choice of words. "_Shit happens."_

Silence.

The two of them eyed each other, never dropping gaze.

The split second the Latino let down his guard was his undoing.

In just a millisecond, Rick plunged his machete into the Latino's evil head. The blade stuck in his head as he fell to the ground.

The small prisoner let out a cry of anguish before coming at Rick with his baseball bat. Allison and Rick shoved him to the ground, and before they could blink, he got up off the ground, and ran out the corridor.

"Go!" Daryl shouted. "Got this!"

Scampering out of the room, Rick and Allison bolted down the corridors in search of the prisoner. It wasn't hard to pick up the heavy breathing a whimpers as they ran.

Coming to a four-way path, they listened for a sound. Allison heard the sound of shoes squeaking on the right.

"Rick, this way!"

In a matter of seconds, the prisoner was tapped in a dead end. Except of a door. He ran out into a courtyard full of Walkers. As he tried to re-enter the prison, Rick and Allison pulled the door shut, locking it.

His screams were loud enough to deafen someone…


	41. Chapter 41

**AN: This is just a chapter with content I made up to take place during the time of Walk With Me because something was still going on in the prison and… Yeah.**

**Well, I haven't asked this in a long time, so please review you guys!**

**EDIT! I accidentally removed this chapter, so please, please don't get excited when you get notified about an update. However, I will be updating chapter 42 soon. **

Chapter 41

"How're you feeling?"

Lori looked up from the bottom bunk, removing her hand from her swollen tummy. Allison stood in the doorway of the cell, holding a red bowl of oatmeal.

"I'm… I've been better," Lori told her.

"Hmm…"

Allison stepped over to Lori, and handed her the bowl and a plastic spoon. The pregnant woman gladly accepted the food, and slid over on the bed to make room for the younger woman. She took a bite of the lukewarm, almost tasteless food.

Allison grabbed the railing of the top bunk, and pulled herself into the bottom, next to Lori. The stiff mattress dipped from the added weight.

"I know something's wrong," she said, folding her hands together.

"I'm just worried that the baby…" Lori paused, shaking her head, refusing to continue.

"Worried about what?"

"That my baby's dead inside of me…"

"When I thought I was pregnant, I had dreams about that kinda stuff."

"I talked to Hershel… And he just told me not to worry… But, how can I?"

"Easy; stop fussing about the baby," Allison said. "Read a book, talk about 'woman things' with Carol, draw… Knit… I don't know…"

The older woman stifled a smile, taking another bite of her food. "And I don't even know for sure who the father is…"

It was pretty obvious that the child belonged to Shane. And Allison knew it.

"So what?" she said, trying to convince not only Lori. Herself, too. "No matter what, that child still has a piece of you. And that shouldn't stop you from loving it."

XXX

The sun beat down on the asphalt, causing the littlest contact of flesh on it to blister. Up in the guard tower, the sun couldn't reach Allison inside.

She sat on a lawn chair, running her fingers along the body of her assault rifle. Her loose bun on the back of her head bobbed up and down as she moved her head. She tapped her foot in her boots over and over, stopping as she removed her hands from the gun to pull off a stray stand of hair from her baggy pullover.

"Allison?"

Turning around, Allison watched Carol as she approached. The younger woman waved at her before returning her gaze to the courtyard.

"I can take watch," Carol said. "Daryl wanted to talk to you."

"Tough shit," Allison mumbled, watching as a Walker through himself at the outer gate. "I don't have anything to say to him."

"But _he_ does," Carol argued, latching onto the rifle. Before Allison could reclaim it, Carol pulled it away, shoving it behind her back.

"I can still keep watch without a gun," Allison said, crossing her arms.

"Stop with all this… Bull crap and talk to him!"

Allison rolled her eyes, and turned away from Carol, walking away from her.

"For someone who was head over heels in love with him back at the farm, I think you should listen to him."

Allison froze, clenching her fists. "I wasn't. I thought I was… Besides… You love him."

"I don't love him," Carol shot back. "I just… Care about him."

"An awful lot to just be 'caring'."

"Why does it matter to you if you don't like him?"

"We're still friends. We gotta watch look out for our own."

Allison circled around the tower until she made it back to her chair. She plopped down, raising her eyebrow as Carol stood beside her.

"That's right…" she mumbled, handing Allison back the gun. "We do…"

XXX

Carol ascended the steps to Daryl's perch. Once he heard feet clacking off the slabs of metal, he looked up from his crossbow, expecting to see Allison.

His shoulders slumped as Carol stood at the top of the stairs. "Where is she?" he asked.

"She didn't want to come…" Carol replied. "She says she has nothing to say to you."

"Dammit," Daryl muttered, holding his crossbow as he sat up off his small stool.

"She's gonna be upset," Carol said to Daryl as he slid past her.

"I don't care."

XXX

"Time to switch," Glenn called up to the tower.

Allison stood up, and opened the door to the spiral stairway. The sound of the metal being hit echoed, racking through her ears.

The door at the bottom swung open as Glenn stepped in. He held the door open for Allison, and she caught it with her boot as he let it go.

"Anything else to do?" She asked him.

"No… Not now at least," he said.

"Oh…"

_That's odd…_

"Well… Bye, I guess," Glenn said, disappearing into the guard tower.

"Bye," Allison said quietly.

She turned away from the tower, and jogged back into Cellblock C. Carl ran up and unlocked the cell door, allowing her to enter.

Rick clasped her shoulder, pulling her into he and his son's cell. "Daryl just went out looking for you," he said, narrowing his eyes at her.

"So?"

"Told him you were in the guard tower."

"Glenn said it was time to switch."

XXX

Daryl pulled off to the side of the road, killing the engine of his motorcycle. Allison got of, and Daryl followed.

They cut through the woods, smashing brambles and leaves. For the most part, the only sound coming from the forest was their feet.

"You said you wanted to talk. Now talk," Allison whispered, keeping her voice down as they stalked animals.

A squirrel crept across the path, sniffing the air. Daryl held up his hand, signaling to Allison that he had it covered. He raised his already loaded crossbow slowly.

He was about to pull the trigger. Suddenly, the bushes rustled, and the squirrel took off.

Daryl was about to go after it, but stopped as the deafening screech of a dying animal floated through the air. The two of them snuck over to the bush, approaching a Walker devouring the animal.

The Walker looked up at the two Living before him, and he dropped the squirrel. He stood up, and bits of the squirrel's flesh fell to the forest floor.

"Don't worry," Allison said, pulling out her knife. "I _got _this."

She stepped in front of the Walker, and as it tried to grapple her, she slammed the blade of the knife into his head. Dark blood poured from the cut, and Allison slowly pushed the dead corpse to the ground, ejecting her knife.

"Smart ass," Daryl muttered as they continued into the woods.

"I try," she said back.

"Hmm."

"What?"

"Nothin'."

"What do you miss the most? Since this all happened," Daryl asked as they stopped at a small swamp. Daryl sat by the edge, as did Allison

"Isn't a little too late to ask that question?" Allison asked, tucking a strand of hair behind her ear. "And I'm pretty sure this isn't what you wanted to talk about…"

"I'll get to that," Daryl told her.

"Yeah... I'd rather 'get to that' now."

"'Kay. What did you mean by 'you used me'?"

"I didn't realize what I was doing until winter. I guess I saw you as a back up. I knew things with Shane and I were going down hill. I was… trapped in some fantasy, I guess. I thought everything was going to be okay. Shane would be gone… We'd be together… I really wanted to be with you instead, I guess… I… I…" Allison paused, clearing her throat. She wasn't ready to admit the dreams to Daryl, but it was now or never.

"I had… I-" Allison shook her head, standing up. "Dammit! No… It doesn't even matter."

She shoved her hands into the pocket of her pull over, and frowned as she headed back to the path of the prison.

Daryl stood up, and jogged through the brambles, finding her a few yards away. He reached his hand out to grab her shoulder, but he pulled back remembering how angry she was the last time he touched her.

"Tell me," he said.

She stopped.

"I can't… I can't…"

"Why?"

"I don't want to loose another friend. I know damn well you'll hate me if I tell you…"

"Stop being soft. That isn't why."

"I had dreams," Allison blurted. "I had dreams, okay?"

"'Bout what?"

"Me… You… We were together… We had a family… It's all just bullshit."

And so Allison continued back to the prison on foot.

XXX

"Hop on," Daryl said as he drove along side Allison. She shook her head, still marching along. "Get on."

"No," she muttered. "I'm not a baby. I can walk."

"All give you five seconds to get on."

"Or what? Am I gonna go on time out?"

"One."

Allison rolled her eyes.

"Two."

Allison crossed her arms.

"Three."

Allison clenched her jaw. _He isn't serious…_

"Four."

Allison felt her neck heating up.

"Five."

Instantly, the engine of the motorcycle shut off, and Daryl was on his feet, walking towards Allison. The woman broke out into a sprint, trying to avoid him.

Daryl was well prepared.

In almost a second, Daryl had his arms wrapped around Allison's torso, half dragging have carrying her back to the motorcycle. She kicked and punched, however seldom did she actually come in contact with his flesh.

"Watch it," he growled as her fist flew past his face, barely missing him.

"Let me go!" she spat.

Daryl flung her over the side of the motorcycle, forcing her to sit up. He climbed on before she could get off, and he started the engine, riding down the road.

Allison wasn't dumb. She knew that if she so much as jumped off right now, she'd die from impact. She clutched onto the sides of the bike, watching the trees as they flew past the creations of Mother Nature.

**AN: Well… I hope that wasn't too bad… Please, please review.**

**Don't worry, Daryl and Allison aren't getting 'together' until midseason of season four…**

**That is, if Daryl is kept alive… **


	42. Chapter 42

Chapter 42

"Allison?"

She snapped her head up from her spiral bound journal, clutching the small, stubby pencil in her fist. "What do you want, Carol?" she asked bitterly.

Carol cleared her throat, fixing a doo rag around her head, securing her short hair, and she spoke,

"_Rick_ wants you to help us clean up the courtyard-" she said. "And to secure the fence."

Allison let out an exasperated sigh, throwing her journal to the side with the pencil. "Knock it off," the older woman spat, pulling her off the bed. "You've been a down right… Bitch these past two days."

She pulled away from Carol, routing through her bags on the top bunk for her hunting knife and Glock. She pulled the knife out from her brown satchel, tucking it in her boot. She shoved the gun in the waistband of her ripped, mutilated jeans, baring its injuries from the day she left the tree house… For good.

"I could say the same about you," her sad, slightly raspy voice sang.

Carol's eyes caught sight on the journal. She slid past Allison as the younger woman left the cell, snagging it. She shoved it under the back of her shirt. After departing from the cell, Allison was already gone. Carol tossed the journal under her bed in her own cell.

XXX

Carol backed the 2002 Dodge Ram 1500 to the gate, cutting through the grass. The truck sat right at the edge, ready for needed escapes. "Okay, let's get the other car in," Rick ordered the group. "Park it in the west entry of the yard."

"Good." Daryl said, tossing a chain on the ground. "Then we need to load up these corpses. Burn them." "It'll be a _long_ day," T-Dog sighed, holding the 'g'.

The five of them started up the dirt road, staring at the corpses. "Where's Glenn and Maggie?" Carol asked. "We could use some extra help."

"Up in the guard tower," Daryl answered, pointing to the brick watchtower. "Guard tower?" Rick asked sarcastically. "They were just up there last night."

"They could just be doing us some extra extended Spring Cleaning," Allison said, forcing a smile out of T-Dog and Carol. Daryl came to the head of the group.

"Glenn? Maggie?" he shouted. The door opened with a click, and Glenn emerged, fumbling with his belt.

"Hey! What's up guys!" Quiet laughs came from the group. "You cuming?" Daryl shouted back. Glenn didn't reply. The group continued to laugh. "You coming?" Glenn looked back into the watchtower, at presumably Maggie. "Come on. We could use a hand."

The Korean hesitated, running his hand through his hair. "Yeah, we'll be right down." The five of them headed towards the other trucks. T-Dog, however, lingered. He instead continued up the path. "Hey, Rick." He said. Rick turned around, his smile fading to a glare as the prisoners known as Axel and Oscar stood in _his_ courtyard. "Come with me," he said to the group.

The five of them skulked up the road, meeting the prisoners. "We had an agreement," Rick said to them.

"Please, Mister," Axel began. "We know that. We made a deal. But you gotta understand. We can't live in that place another minute, you follow me? All the bodies… people we knew. Blood; brains everywhere. There's ghosts!"

"Take the bodies out," Daryl said, stating the obvious.

"You should be burning them," T-Dog said.

"We tried! We did."

"Fence is down far side of the prison," Oscar said. Glenn and Maggie stood behind them. "Every time we drag a body out, those _things_ just line up. We just drop the body and run back inside."

"Look, we had nothing to do with Tomas and Andrew!" Axel told them. "Nothing! You're trying to prove a point, you proved it, bro. We'll do whatever it takes to be part of your group! Just please, please, don't make us live in that place."

"Our deal is not negotiable," Rick spat. "You live in your cell block, or you leave."

"I told you this was a waste of time," Oscar told his companion. "They ain't no different than the _pricks _that shot up our boys. You know how many friends' corpses we've had to drag out this week? Just through them out like… These were good guys! Good guys who had our backs against the really bad dudes in the joint, like _Tomas_ and_ Andrew_. Now we've all made mistakes to get in here, Chief. And I'm not going to pretend to be a saint, but believe me. We've paid our dues. Enough that we would rather hit that road, than to go back into that shit hole."

Rick actually looked as if he was considering letting them into the group. But that would have been a mistake in the makings. He looked back at Daryl for his opinion. Daryl simply shook his head.

Daryl led the prisoners to the outer gate by the entrance building. He pushed them in, locking the gate behind them. "Come on, dude!" Axel begged. He ignored his pleas, turning around to join his companions.

"Are you serious?" He heard Rick say to T-Dog. "You want them living in a cell next to you? They'll just be waiting for a chance to grab our weapons. You want to go back to sleeping with one eye open?"

"I never stopped," he replied. "Bring them into the fold. We send them off packing we might as wee execute them ourselves."

"I don't know…" Glenn said. "Axel seems a little unstable."

"After all we've been through?" Carol asked. "We've fought so hard for all this. What if they decide to take it?"

"It's just been us for so long," Maggie said. "They're strangers. It feels weird all of a sudden having new people around."

"We don't even know what they've been convicted of," Allison added. "I've said this before, T. Oscar said they were the 'good dudes', but he could be lying. What if they're in for rape, murder, theft, or worse? All of those apply to what could happen now. You want them to rape all the women, and then murder the men? _Steal our food and ammo_?"

"The Greene's took us in, though," T-Dog said.

"Yeah, but you had a shot boy in your arms. Didn't give us much a choice."

"They can't even kill Walkers," Glenn said.

"They're convicts!" Carol told them. "Bottom line."

"Those two might have less blood on their hands than we do," T-Dog replied.

"I get guys like this," Daryl finally said. "Hell, I grew up with them. They're degenerates, but they ain't psychos. I could have been in there with them just as easily I'm out here with you guys."

"So you're with me?" T-Dog asked.

"Hell no," Daryl hissed. "Let them take their chances out on the road, just like we did."

"What I'm saying is-"

"When I was a Rooky, I arrested this kid," Rick started. "Nineteen years-old. Wanted for stabbing his girlfriend. Kid blubbered like a baby during the interrogation, the trial… Suckered the Jury. It was acquitted due to insufficient evidence. Two weeks later, he shot another girl. We've been through too much. Our deal with them stands."

XXX

"Cleaning this place out, it's really starting to look like something we could live in," Hershel said as he hobbled out into the courtyard, balancing his weight on crutches

"You watch your step," Lori said. "Don't need you falling."

Allison climbed out of the drivers seat in the newly parked 1990 Chevrolet Suburban. She watched the elderly man with a smile as he maneuvered around.

"Alright Hershel!"

The elderly man looked through the fence at Glenn, who stood in amazement. Maggie stepped to Allison's side grinning at her father. "How're you feeling?" Allison asked the younger woman. "Fine," she said. "You?"

"Meh, could be better…" Hershel stepped closer to the fence with Lori, Beth, and Carl at his sides.

"You're doing great, Daddy," Beth said as she walked with him.

"Ready to race, Hershel?" Carl asked.

"Give me another day," he replied. "I'll take you on."

Peace and happiness was the only feeling shared by everyone right now. They had a home, a great, safe place. And Hershel was alive. What more could they ask for? And with a baby coming on the way, it would feel like the world still had some grace from God left-

"Walkers!" Carl yelled. Allison's eyes snapped behind the boy. Her hand flew to her back, yanking her gun out as a large horde of Walkers emerged from the dark doors of the prison, stumbling towards the living beings. The guns shots rang through the air, bringing more Walkers. A large male Walker made it's way to Lori, who fumbled to push more ammo into the gun. Allison lined up the sights, blowing the brains out just as it prepared to attack Lori. "Lori! Go!" she called.

The pregnant woman turned around. "Lori! In here!" Maggie shouted from the door leading to the cellblock. She pushed Carl ahead, entering with Maggie. Allison shot another Walker that approached the door. And then another. And another. She shot every Walker she could.

"Allison!" Beth screamed. "Help Daddy!"

The elderly man struggled with a Walker that had crept up on him. Right as Allison prepared to shoot, Hershel rammed his crutches into its head, shoving it down the stairs. Allison rushed up the small flight of concrete stairs, shoving the gate shut. From the cage, she shot more Walkers.

Carol and T-Dog rushed towards the horde. Allison's eyes widened as a scream entered her ears. A Walker hunched over T-Dog's shoulder, ripping a large chunk of flesh off his shoulder. He shoved the infected to the ground, shooting the brain several times until his clip was empty. He through the gun to the ground, rushing inside of the prison with Carol.

"I have to help them!" Allison shouted to Beth and Hershel.

"No," Hershel barked. "You need to stay and defend the courtyard!"

"You two have guns!" Allison pulled her hunting knife from her boot, and pushed through the gate. She slammed the blade of the knife into a Walker's skull, and shot another. She pulled the blade out. More shots came from her Glock. The next shot didn't come. She didn't have time to reload her clip. More Walkers were gaining on her. She rammed the butt of the gun into a Walker's skull until it fell to the floor. Her knife sent through the eye of another Walker.

Allison rushed through the horde, shoving her way into the prison into complete darkness. Suddenly, an alarm went off, deafening her ears. She clutched her ears. A thought that maybe Carol or T-Dog set them off occurred to her, though it was unlikely. She pulled her hands away, going down through the tombs. "Carol?" she called out. "T-Dog?"

She made a right at the first turn, pausing when a herd rounded the corner opposite the one she came. There was no turning back now. She sprinted down the hall, taking the next left turn. The alarms grew louder. She slowed down, moving along the walls until the alarms felt like they'd shatter her ears. A door lay up ahead, with a sign on it. Allison squinted her eyes to read the print. _CAUTION- Generator Room: Authorized Personal Only. _Her hand flew to her doorknob, turning it slowly. She pressed the door open, shutting it quietly behind her.

The lights were bright in the room. The woman held her hand up to the lights, blocking it from her eyes as they difference from the dark tombs and the bright room came at her. Once her eyes adjusted, she heard a small crash, like a crow bar falling over. "Carol?" she asked once again. "Are you guys in here?"

She slowly walked forward, the worn heels of her combat boots clacking off the mahogany floors. A large generator stood ahead, the switch flipped to _ON. _She gripped her hunting knife tightly. Once her face was inches from the switch, she raised her fingers to the lever.

Abruptly, an arm pulled her away. She elbowed the human in the gut, an oddly familiar voice coming from him. She gripped the switch once more. "Get the hell out of my prison!" the man shouted with a vicious swing to Allison's head with the crowbar she had heard collapse. As she stumbled, clutching her sore head, she realized the man was Andrew.

Hands latched onto her curly tresses, yanking her away from the generator. Allison gripped the hands with hers, prying them from her hair. She got to her feet in a matter of seconds, ramming Andrew into the wall. He latched onto her shoulders, flipping around. He pulled her from the wall, smashing her face into the fire extinguisher case.

Glass fell around her head, and chunks lodged themselves into her dirty forehead. She hissed as the blood streamed down her face. Andrew grabbed her by the neck, attempting to slam her head into the fire extinguisher itself. She braced her hands on the sides of the wall, pushing towards Andrew's hands. She swung her leg out behind, hoping to catch him in the groin. His hand latched onto her ankle, pulling her away as her legs made a painful split, and the fire extinguisher fell into his hands.

He slammed the extinguisher into the back of her head. Allison gripped her skull. Andrew pulled Allison behind the generator; watching from the slits of the machine as Rick walked to the generator, gun in hand. Walkers could be heard banging against the door, opening it inches at a time despite Daryl and Oscar's attempts to keep it shut.

"How do you shut this thing down?" Rick screamed. Oscar came running. The alarms suddenly shut off. Andrew grabbed a large woodcutter's axe beside him, and charged out, slamming the blade into the generators when Rick dodged. He and Rick wrestled standing, the axe the only thing preventing contact. Rick slammed Andrew into a large set of filing cabinets. Suddenly, he punched Rick in the face with his elbow. He recoiled back. Rick pulled out his gun, but Andrew shoved it away.

Rick dove for it. Andrew did too. The wrestled more until Rick shoved him off. Andrew dove behind the generators, grabbing Allison by the neck. He grabbed the gun from the waistband of her pants, dragging her out. He aimed the gun at Rick, pulling the trigger. Not realizing the clip was empty; he tossed the gun aside, holding Allison in a chokehold. She clawed at his arm, feeling as though history were repeating itself from the day she was in the woods and the stranger from Randall's group grabbed her.

Oscar grabbed Rick's revolver, pointing it at Rick's head as he stood up. Daryl rounded the corner with his knife, ready to strike. "Shoot him!" Andrew shouted. "We can take back this prison!"

"Let her go," Daryl barked.

"No! I'll- I'll snap her neck!" Rick held his hand up to Oscar, defensively. "I mean it! Right here, right-"

A gunshot from the revolver whizzed past Rick, sending right through Andrew's head. Allison crashed down with him. Oscar hesitated to hand the revolver back. Suddenly, he flipped it over, offering it to Rick. He accepted his gun back with gratitude.

Allison looked around for her gun, latching onto it as it hid under one of the smaller generators. She tucked the gun back in her pants. Daryl approached her, holding his hand out. She glanced up, grabbing his rough, callused hands. "Thanks…"

Daryl grabbed the largest, noticeable shard of glass from her forehead. She winched as the glass came out, and he flicked the glass aside. Allison let go of his hand.

XXX

The tombs were just as dark as they were earlier. Rick handed Allison a spare flashlight. She switched the light on, and the four of them shined their lights down the hall. The guttural sound of a Walker was just around the corner. They backed up to the walls. Suddenly, Glenn and Axel appeared around the corner, looking dazed as ever.

Swiftly, Rick rounded the corner with his Revolver, discovering two straggling Walkers in the process of a meal. They stood at the sight of him, snarling. Rick shot them both dead, without a word. The group continued down the hallway, stopping at the meal. A patch of dark, brown skin lingered on the leg. Sorrow hung over their heads as each and everyone of them realized who it… He was…

"T-Dog…" Glenn whispered. Rick stared up at the ceiling in denial, rubbing his nose. Daryl bent over to retrieve a discarded item balled up on the cement floor. As he pulled it up, the ball unraveled, revealing to be Carol's head wrap. He glanced at Rick before stuffing it into his large pockets. Silently, the group pushed past the last set of doors, welcomed by the light of the courtyard where dozens of fallen Walkers lay, scattered everywhere. Hershel and Beth still remained in their makeshift cage, completely unharmed by the Walkers.

"Hershel!" Rick called as the group ran to him.

"You didn't find them?" He asked as they stopped.

"We thought maybe they came out here," Glenn replied. Beth shook her head, her eyes glistening with worry.

"What about T?" Hershel asked. "Carol?"

"They didn't make it…" Daryl answered.

"That doesn't mean the others didn't!" Rick snapped. "We're going back. Daryl and Glenn you come-"

A gurgling sound interrupted Rick. But not of a Walker… A child. A baby. Rick turned to face the noise, watching Maggie and Carl as they pushed through the gate from their cellblock. Maggie held a small bundle in her arms. Unmistakably Lori's child.

Rick took slow steps towards them, letting the axe in his hands fall to the ground. He shook his head, sadness welling in his heart. He began pacing in zig zags towards Maggie. "Where… Where is she?" he asked. He walked past Maggie, pushing her off as she grabbed his arm.

"No Rick!" she cried. "No…"

Sobs erupted from Rick, his hands flying to his eyes as he rubbed them in denial. As if he planned to rub the truth away. He bent over, looking at his distraught son…

"Oh no…" he sobbed. "No… No… No. No." he stood up straight, walking away from his son. "_No!_ Ah no!"

Maggie stepped to Glenn, who pulled her in for an embrace. Allison looked at the ground, remembering what she had said to Rick… _"Oh, and Rick? It's only a matter of time until you feel yourself so overwhelmed. And you'll slip just like me. So, I want you to know, that I'll be there for you."_ Now was that time. Instead, it only took the inevitable death of his wife.

Rick fell to the ground, the loudest sobs racking from his body as he curled up, rolling on his back.

**AN: Hey! I updated! I know I said that Allison would be there when Lori gave birth, but I had this idea instead. I hope it wasn't too bad. The same thing happened that occurred with Hello. Everything was crammed into one huge paragraph! Please, if anyone knows what to do, please tell me. And where can I watch Season 3 episodes that aren't on a Third Party Website? I already checked AMC's site, but that didn't work. Review! Please!**


	43. Chapter 43

**AN: I am accepting unpaid partnerships to discuss some parts of all my stories. You will get credit for what you contributed to. More information on my profile.**

Chapter 43

The newborn child wailed uncontrollably. _My god child_, Allison thought, a small smile creeping up on her face as she took the poor baby away from Maggie. Rick was… Distant. He wouldn't look at anybody. He was in a heavy state of denial, staring at the courtyard.

"Rick?" Daryl asked, over and over again as he came to face him. He moved his hand in front of his face. The little baby gripped onto Allison's finger.

"Let me see the baby," Hershel ordered as everyone, save Rick, approached him.

"What are we gonna feed it?" Daryl asked. "We got anything a baby can eat?" Hershel pulled parts of Carl's jacket away from the baby, inspecting it.

"Good news is, she looks healthy," the old man said. "But she needs formula. And soon or she won't survive."

"Nope," Daryl said, slinging his crossbow over his shoulder. "No way. Not her. We ain't loosing anybody else. I'm going for a run."

"I'll come with you," Allison offered. "She's my god child afterall."

"We need to take care of that glass in your forehead," Hershel argued.

"It's fine."

"I'll back you guys up," Maggie said.

"I'll go, too," Glenn stated.

"Okay, I think I know where we're going," Daryl said. "Beth, the kid just lost his mom. His dad ain't doing so hot."

"I'll keep an eye on him."

Carl came up to Allison's side, taking his sister from her. "You two!" Daryl continued. "Take care of the fences! Glenn, Maggie, Allison. _Vamanos_."

Suddenly, the pavement scrapped as Rick pulled his ax form the ground, pulling it towards the cellblock. "Rick!" Maggie called. He ignored her.

"Get the gates!" Daryl called. "We're loosing light! C'mon."

The four of them jogged along the fence towards the cars. After debating where to go, it was settled. "I can only take one of you."

"I'll do it," Allison said.

"She can't loose you," Maggie said. "I'll go."

"No, Maggie," Glenn said, gripping her hand. "After everything you've been through… I'll go."

Maggie slowly nodded. "If I'm not going, you shouldn't either. I'll need to help Dad, and maybe you can too."

"So, it's settled?" Allison asked. The couple nodded. "'Kay. Hold down the fort, Glenn."

She climbed onto the back of Daryl's motorcycle, fastening her bag around her back. She gripped onto Daryl's sides, giving the couple a quick nod before they pulled out, riding down the path from the prison, and out into the wilderness.

XXX

The abandoned children's center nestled against the overgrown ivies and trees. The motorcycle came to a halt. "Stay close to me," Daryl told his companion. Allison pushed the old gate open, biting her lip as it screeched like an angry cat. Daryl stalked forward with his crossbow ready. Allison held her now loaded gun loosely at her side, stepping over the tall grass.

Allison approached the building, peaking in through the windows. Darkness was the only thing inside. "I'm not sure if it's safe," she whispered to Daryl. She knocked on the glass with her hands, waiting to see if a Walker – or worse – was to show up. Nothing.

She slid the unlocked window up, climbing through. The room looked as if somebody still lived there. Handprints made from paint on the walls, books, toys, and cribs… Allison scanned the room, stepping to a changing table. She discovered a half empty bag of diapers that would be too large for the child, but she knew they'd have to suffice. She stuffed the diapers inside of her bag, opening every cabinet and drawer she found.

Her fingers danced along a few bottles, more diapers that we even bigger than the others, baby towels, a small blanket, and a pack of three pacifiers, and however one was missing. Daryl climbed into the room, scanning the walls. The room had nothing else but discarded toys. Allison pulled a small teddy bear from the floor, smiling as one of the eyes hung by only a thread. She slid it inside of the bag. As Daryl rounded the corner, she quickly followed him.

They peered out into a dark hallway, illuminated by only the window yards away. Daryl flipped on his flashlight, shining on the wooden floors. Allison pulled hers out as well, gazing into all the rooms. She lingered behind, walking down opposite from Daryl. The rooms only held discarded furniture and toys. The faint sounds of nails scratching on wood grew closer as she headed back towards Daryl, who was already in front of her. He opened the door to what once served as the kitchen. They entered the room quietly, Allison reaching out slowly to open the shaking closet doors that had been a pantry. She pulled the door open, sliding back immediately as the resident, a possum, hissed.

Just as quickly, Daryl pulled the trigger of his crossbow, hitting the rodent in the head. "Hello Dinner," he stated, reaching out to snag the dead animal.

"Is it safe to eat?" Allison asked.

"We've eaten plenty of deer or squirrels in worse shape. Sure it is."

He wrapped the corpse with a discarded baby blanket. He yanked the zipper open on Allison's bag, dropping it in a small pouch, away from the baby's supplies. Once he shut the bag, his companions opened the cabinets directly above her head, placing her bag on the counter. "Daryl. I found some." She stuffed the three containers of powered formula. She added another bottle to the bag, shutting the cabinet.

"Don't think we'll find anymore," Daryl told her. Allison turned to leave the room, in hopes of finding more. "Allison. I wanted to say somethin' to you."

"And what would that be?" she asked him, opening a tiny first aid kit hanging on the wall.

"You've changed. A _lot_ since we found you."

"Who hasn't? This isn't exactly an easy way to live." She pulled out an opened back of bandages, making a quick count of how many were left. And the answer was hardly any. Still, some were better than none. She placed them inside of her bag.

"Yeah, but you were Sunshine and Happiness when we met," he told her, pulling a bottle of rubbing alcohol out.

"And you were a stuck up prick," she replied with a smile. Daryl scowled, placing the bottle inside of her bag. "I questioned my sanity a lot. I thought that if I acted as if I were a happy, enjoyable person, I'd forget about everything. But once Shane and I hooked up, if you'd call it that, it just brought everything back, and… I don't know… I just wondered what was best to mend myself. I knew once Shane started to slip, that I should have stopped. But I loved him too much. I just… I was putting myself through everything on purpose. I wasn't 'blind' to what was going on. I knew he killed Otis from that night when he never made it to the car. I just didn't want to believe it.

"I knew Shane was a liar. I knew… I knew he was going to slip so much. I let him treat me like a damn ragdoll so he didn't, and so he'd… pick himself back up. I did what I saw was the best course of action to prevent him from hurting anybody else. I tried to keep the group safe from him."

Daryl didn't say anything. In silence, he and Allison picked the kit clean of everything that was left. His companion shut the door. "We should get back."

They walked out of the room, and into the one the came from. After exiting through the window, they climbed on the bike. Daryl started the engine, and Allison sat behind him. The ride home would be awkward, they both knew.

XXX

Night had fallen. Daryl steered his motorcycle down the road. Over the engine, both he and Allison could hear Axel and Oscar shouted, swinging at the fence with pipes to lure the Walkers away. Glenn stood on watch. "Guys!" he shouted down to the former prisoners. "They're back." He pulled out his silenced rifles, taking down a few of the straggling Walkers. Oscar opened the gates as the motorcycle slid through.

The companions burst into the cellblock, sliding their bags off their shoulders as they were greeted with the sound of the baby's cries. Maggie rushed up to Allison, taking the bag as she and her sister took it over to the table, sorting through it. Daryl and Allison watched over the baby. "How's she doin'?" Daryl asked. He took the crying baby in his arms. He paced the room with her slowly. Beth handed Daryl a bottle of formula. "_Shh_," Daryl coed as he placed the nipple of the bottle in the baby's mouth. Her crying came to a stop as she drank the formula. The others smile at the image.

"She got a name yet?" he asked.

"Not yet," Carl told him. "I was thinking… Maybe Sophia… There's Carol, too. Andrea. Amy… Jacqui. Patricia. Or… Lori." The teenage boy turned away from his sister.

The baby continued to drink the formula. "You like that, huh?" Daryl asked. "Little Ass Kicker?" he looked to everyone with a smile. "That's good, right? Little Ass Kicker? You like that? You like that, Sweetheart?"

"Allison, we need to take care of your forehead," Hershel said. She nodded, slipping into the cellblock with him. He pulled out a pair of tweezers from his kit, and the bottle of rubbing alcohol Daryl had found. He switched on a flashlight, holding it up to her head as he positioned the tweezers. "Hold still."

He pulled the first shard out, drawling a tiny drop of blood. He removed the last two pieces, and added the rubbing alcohol. Allison winced as the alcohol worked. Hershel bandaged the small cuts with a single patch of cotton and medical tape. He grasped Allison's shoulder,

"There. Don't get your head rammed into a fire extinguisher again."

**AN: AHA! The truth about Shane is revealed! Dun dun DUN! The only reason I switched Allison with Maggie is so Daryl and Allison could have that chat.**


End file.
